


The role reversal

by Bird_SIRIN



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_SIRIN/pseuds/Bird_SIRIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брэдли и Колин готовятся к съемкам третьего сезона. Колин находит книгу, написанную на староанглийском и решает ее прочитать. Вслух. Написанное не вызывает затруднений, кроме некоторых странных формулировок.<br/>Все бы ничего, вот только в соседнем номере обнаруживается вместо Брэдли… принц Артур. И в лучшем случае – Брэдли и Артура просто поменяло местами.</p><p>Текст был написан на Мерлин-ББ в 2010 г.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1.

 

I'm on sinking sand  
Gravity  
No escaping gravity  
Gravity  
No escaping... not for free  
I fall down... hit the ground  
Make a heavy sound  
Every time you seem to come around  
«Special K» Placebo

 

Работа над новым сезоном должна была начаться с завтрашнего дня. Скорее всего, состоится общий сбор, после чего Джулиан или Джонни расскажут индивидуально, что будет играть каждый: поведение, общие мысли, изменение характера в течение съемок, а также поговорят касательно начала и окончания сезона.

Обычно самой подготовленной во время собраний оказывалась Кэтти. Она вообще по отыгрываемой эпохе знала больше Колина, Энджел и Брэдли вместе взятых. Морган до сих пор помнил, как Кэтти, наблюдая за сценой, где Мерлина закидывали овощами, тихо плакала в стороне. От смеха.

Она потом объяснила, что оказавшиеся в кадре помидоры в VI веке были верхом глупости. Но переснимать с самого начала никто и не думал. То ли в надежде, что зрители не обратят внимание, то ли из-за экономии, Колин не знал.

Морган тоже старался быть в курсе того, о чем будут рассказывать, поэтому сегодня читал книгу о Древней Англии.

Колин нашел ее в публичной библиотеке. Книга была тяжелая, с пожелтевшими от времени листами и забавными завитушками на буквах, начинавших красную строку. Морган решил, что переплет сделан из натуральной кожи. По крайней мере, пах он так же, как и его старая куртка с вытертыми локтями. Читать книгу было сплошным удовольствием, правда, нашелся и минус: ему пришлось брать англо-саксонский словарь, чтобы разобрать некоторые легенды. Язык, которым была написана книга, оказался красивым, немного певучим, хлестким, и Моргану нравилось зачитывать вслух некоторые куски. Где-то говорилось о саксах, приплывших с материка для освоения Британии, полных надежд на славное будущее, где-то о других легендах. 

Последние несколько дней, в том числе и сегодня, Колин читал с ещё большим удовольствием, и было не так важно, что он не все понимает, под рукой по-прежнему лежал словарь.

 

Мгновения, складывающиеся в судьбу,  
Судьбы, переплетенные друг с другом,  
И наши мысли…  
…Способны создавать новые миры.

 

Вот эту фразу Колин совсем не мог понять, но перед глазами так и вставал образ Мерлина, который произносил слова. Образ настолько четкий и ясный, что Морган невольно проговорил слова, громко, чтобы себя слышать. Это было похоже на заклинания, которые для него придумывали сценаристы, но звучало оно будто более значимо.

 

Ennyds datblygin yn chwyl  
Chwyl wehyddu gan pen llall  
A ein meddyliau…  
taflen tua creuen creu byds

 

Незнакомая речь прокатились по языку, и Колин пожалел, что он не лингвист и не учил староанглийский. Моргану хотелось более точно перевести запись, но он отвлекся и не успел этого сделать: из соседнего номера донесся вопль. Колин сорвался с места. 

Дверь Джеймс не запирал, видимо, принципиально – чтобы не открывать ее каждый раз, когда идешь к Колину - поэтому попасть в номер оказалось очень легко. Сам Брэдли обнаружился посреди комнаты. Моргану захотелось засмеяться, глядя на Джеймса, который спер из гримерки вещи Артура. Или не спер?

Одежда больше соответствовала тому времени, когда предположительно жили Артур и Мерлин, только она была более потрепанной, как и сам Брэдли. Джеймс ошалело глядел по сторонам, и его поза была очень напряженная, будто он готов был вот-вот то ли куда-то бежать, то ли драться. Но, стоило ему увидеть Колина, будто сразу немного расслабился, отпустил себя. Это вряд ли заметил бы посторонний, но Колин уже достаточно изучил Джеймса, чтобы отличать любую эмоцию Брэдли: радость – по искоркам в глазах, ожидание – по напряженным плечам, возбуждение – по тому, как Джеймс потирает костяшки пальцев.

\- Мерлин, какого черта?

Морган похлопал глазами, еле сумев побороть в себе желание заявить что-нибудь типа: «Какого черта, Джеймс? Я сейчас не настроен на ролевые игры». Но Брэдли до этого часто помогал Колину учить роль и вживаться в образ, поэтому ответить так было бы некрасиво.

\- Черта нет, и, Брэдли, ты бы подождал до завтра. Завтра будут и Артур, и Мерлин, и Гвен…

Моргану еще много чего хотелось сказать, например, по поводу Гвен. О том, что в этом сезоне их с Артуром должны будут по сюжету сводить, если ВВС до сих пор хочет следовать легенде. А это значит, что у Брэдли опять будут тяжелые эпизоды с поцелуями и признаниями. Брэдли очень любил Энджел, считал ее хорошим другом, ему нравилось подурачиться и потаскать Коулби на плече, но совместные любовные сцены у них летели псу под хвост. Их приходилось переснимать снова и снова, чтобы получился вариант, который бы хоть немного удовлетворял команду.

Практически никто не знал, что после таких съемок Джеймс напивался в одиночку. Морган бы тоже не знал, не зайди он как-то к Брэдли попросить сценарий и не застань того крепко спящим уже в одиннадцать вечера. Тогда создалось ощущение, что Брэдли как пришел полтора часа назад, так и завалился спать. Колин бы так и подумал, если бы не запах перегара на всю комнату. Это было после второй серии второго сезона, а после десятой все повторилось - Морган специально проверял. И, как и в первый раз, раздевал Джеймса, укладывая нормально спать, а с утра вваливался к нему «обсуждать сценарий» с открытой (и отпитой – для конспирации) бутылкой минералки.

Сейчас Колин смолчал, потому что Брэдли снова напрягся и подозрительно посмотрел на Моргана, постепенно перемещаясь к окну. Выглянув туда, Брэдли с визгом отскочил вбок. Не будь Колин свидетелем произошедшего, он бы никогда не подумал, что Джеймс умеет визжать.

На лице у Брэдли был написан непередаваемый ужас. Колин никак не мог понять, что же послужило причиной. Джеймс схватил стоящий рядом с кроватью торшер – абажур отлетел в сторону, вилка вылетела из розетки - и привычным движением раскрутил образовавшуюся дубинку. Колин много раз раньше видел, как Джеймс тренируется перед очередной серией, но такого приема точно не замечал.

\- Брэдли?

Тот смотрел Колину прямо в глаза, нехорошо, угрожающе щурясь. Создавалось ощущение, будто перед Морганом стоял посторонний человек, просто очень похожий на Брэдли Джеймса. Даже стойка, положение тела поменялись, перед Колином теперь был человек с пружинистой грацией хищника. Эта мысль выбивала из колеи и заставляла задуматься: слишком уж отличался Брэдли от самого себя.

\- Не знаю, кто такой этот Брэдли, но я не он.

Голос у Брэдли звучал глухо, низко, как рык. У Колина ни с того ни с сего мелькнула мысль, что такой тон должен или пугать, или предупреждать возможного противника: не стоит ввязываться в противостояние.

То, что Джеймс отложил торшерную палку, прибавив что-то вроде: «легкая слишком», Колин даже не заметил.

Он отвлекся и в следующий момент оказался лежащим на полу. Брэдли был тяжелый, от него пахло потом, кожей, из которой была сделана куртка, а к горлу Моргана прижимался кинжал, не игрушечный, между прочим! На нем играли блики, в рукоятке сверкали камни, очень уж напоминающие настоящие. Морган подумал, что оружие совершенно не похоже на бутафорское.

\- Кто ты?

Колин сглотнул, на горле дернулся кадык, и в месте, где сталь соприкасалась с шеей, Морган почувствовал укол. Брэдли немного отстранился, все еще прижимая Колина к полу.

\- Я – Колин Морган. Брэдли, ты ударился головой?

\- Ты что-то путаешь… Меня зовут Артур Пендрагон, я…

\- Принц Камелотский… - непроизвольно закончил Морган и взорвался. - Хватит тупых розыгрышей, Брэдли! Надоело! Почему тебе вечно хочется казаться хуже, чем ты есть?

Морган начал извиваться, пытаясь скинуть с себя Брэдли. Конечно, ничего не вышло, но кинжал больше не упирался ему в горло, что радовало. Но Колина уже было не остановить.

Морган распинался о том, как его утомляет и тупой юмор, и вечные шутки, и уж тем более необходимость быть Мерлином в свободное от работы время! Через некоторое время Колин понял, что Брэдли уже не прижимал его к полу и сидел рядом, а потом и вовсе поднялся на ноги. Смотрел он при этом как-то… сочувственно, что ли, будто хотел сказать: «и тебя вылечим».

\- То есть, ты не Мерлин? – уточнил он. Колин закатил глаза, обреченно застонав, и вдруг перехватил потемневший взгляд партнера по съемкам, будто ощупывающий все его тело. Вообще, то, как выглядел Джеймс, действительно было странно, а уж то, что он не смеялся после удачного розыгрыша, настораживало. Обычно Джеймс, довольный собой и получившейся шуткой, не сдерживался.

Пока Колин размышлял, Брэдли прошелся по комнате, снял одеяло с кровати, провел рукой по простыням.

\- Такие чистые и мягкие, - удивленно выдохнул он.

Потом Брэдли полностью раздвинул тяжелые шторы и посмотрел на улицу. Погода сегодня стояла не самая приятная, но в целом ничего нового за окном не наблюдалось: только проносились машины и капли стучали по стеклу. Джеймс подался вперед, ударяясь лбом в стекло. Морган хихикнул: такое смешное было у Брэдли выражение лица. Сначала Джеймс недоуменно посмотрел на раму, потом - на стекло, и очень осторожно ощупал его руками. По гладкой прозрачной поверхности скользнули чуткие, обветренные пальцы с обломанными ногтями. Колин автоматически отметил тяжелый перстень на указательном пальце. Брэдли в этот момент смотрел на улицу, прижавшись лбом к стеклу, от чего волосы смялись, а нос сплющился.

Морган все еще сидел на полу, опираясь на локти, и наблюдал за Джеймсом. Тот мрачнел с каждой минутой все сильнее и сильнее, потом развернулся и ушел в ванную. Оттуда тут же раздались приглушенные ругательства (что-то вроде «чтоб овца засунула тебе рог в…»), и в этот момент Колин понял, что у Брэдли странный акцент, будто он…

\- С каких пор ты говоришь на староанглийском? – крикнул Колин, поднимаясь. У Артура по сценарию никогда не было реплик на древнем языке, он использовался исключительно для заклинаний. Слова там были вычурные, местами даже смешные, слишком непривычные, а временами и вовсе непонятные современному человеку. Однако Морган так начитался книг на староанглийском, что легко воспринимал его. Наверное, из-за этого он не сразу обратил внимание, что увлекшийся игрой Брэдли говорит странно. Тот никогда не интересовался языками.

Джеймс возвратился из ванной еще мрачнее, хотя Моргану пару мгновений назад казалось, что дальше просто некуда. Брэдли осматривал стены номера: нашупал и щелкнул выключатель, на стене загорелся бра. Джеймс дернулся, начав судорожно оглядываться. Колин не удержался от комментария:

\- Ура, ты его нашел!

Впрочем, Джеймс не обратил внимания на реплику и залез на диван, чтобы посмотреть, как работает бра.

\- Уборщица будет очень недовольна, что ты взгромоздился в грязных сапогах на светлый диван… Брэдли, откуда у тебя сапоги? – удивленно уточнил Колин, глядя на то, как на обивке остаются темные следы от земли.

\- Староанглийский… уборщица… диван… Колин Морган, скажи мне, где я?

Морган приподнял брови, демонстрируя степень своей неудовлетворенности затянувшейся игрой.

\- В Великобритании.

\- Не имею представления о таком государстве.

Как Джеймс стал так хорошо разговаривать с этим забавным акцентом, Морган не знал, но смеялся. Брэдли провел рукой по волосам, взъерошив их еще сильнее.

\- А время? Какой сейчас год?

\- Две тысячи десятый.

\- Какой???

Джеймс сел туда же, где только что стоял, глядя на Моргана несчастными глазами.

\- Я смел надеяться, что заколдовали моего слугу, и он ничего не помнит, но, похоже, заколдовали меня, и мне…

Колин слушал, затаив дыхание. Сегодня Брэдли классно вжился в свою роль, и… за этим приятно наблюдать.

-…и, похоже, мне нужна твоя помощь, Колин Морган.

 

Первое время, пока Брэдли рассказывал, Морган недоверчиво улыбался и боролся с желанием послать Джеймса далеко и надолго. Однако чем дольше тот говорил, тем меньше Колину хотелось смеяться. Все: поведение, манеры, привычки, то, как «Брэдли» общался, как выражал свои мысли и даже то, как он испугался звонка телефона - говорило об одном.

Перед Колином и правда сидел не Брэдли Джеймс, а Артур Пендрагон.

\- Это полнейшая чушь! Если ты тут, то где мой друг?

\- Друг? – удивился Артур. – Ты позволяешь себе врываться в покои друга, когда вздумается?

Что-то такое мелькнуло в его голосе, но Колин не успел разобрать, что именно это было. От мысли, что Артур Пендрагон находится в двадцать первом веке и выглядит как Брэдли, а завтра должны начаться съемки, и Морган понятия не имеет, где, собственно, находится настоящий Брэдли, хотелось позвонить в психушку и попросить забрать себя в мягкую палату. В которой Колин не смог бы себе навредить.

\- Я не знаю, где твой друг, Колин Морган, но ты похож на моего слугу, и, возможно, этот Брэдли в моем мире. Если это так, то ему повезло оказаться на моем месте. Тебе пока не о чем переживать.

Морган пришел в ужас.

\- Брэдли! Современный человек в ШЕСТОМ ВЕКЕ? Помоги ему, Господи, и пусть рядом будет твой Мерлин…

\- Я не хотел бы тебя расстраивать, но мой слуга вряд ли сможет служить большой защитой для твоего друга.

\- Ну, он хотя бы не даст его убить, пока не придумает, как поменять все назад… пока не придумает, как вернуть все назад.

Колин не задумывался о том, что конкретно говорил, до того момента, пока Артур не схватил его за плечи и не встряхнул. Видимо, принц что-то спрашивал уже не первый раз, но погруженный в свои мысли Колин не сразу обратил на это внимание.

\- О чем ты говоришь?

\- Ну, он должен найти способ отменить заклинание, которое поменяло вас с Брэдли местами, - начал Колин, и, только посмотрев на посеревшее лицо будущего короля Камелота, Морган понял, что именно он сказал. А главное – кому.

Успокоить Артура вышло далеко не сразу: тот вычурно и красиво, а главное, очень долго ругался. Это даже заворожило Колина. Только надо было не принимать сказанное на свой счет, потому что сравнение с бабушкой козы, выращенной глухим пастухом, звучало настолько дико, что Морган еле сдержался, чтобы не захохотать во весь голос. Но Артур хмурился и сверкал глазами, и Колин опасался веселиться: это могло быть чревато. 

Моргану в этот момент пришла в голову мысль, что необходимо донести до Пендрагона: в их времени убивать кого попало направо и налево нельзя. За это и посадить могут.

\- А теперь объясни мне – короче, пожалуйста – из-за чего ты так долго ругался? – спросил Колин, когда принц перевел дух. Артур хмыкнул и отвернулся. Когда он начал говорить, голос его звучал глухо.

\- По правилам Мерлин прислуживает мне и должен исполнять эту обязанность с гордостью, - начал Пендрагон. - Но он достаточно своеволен и иногда неисполнителен… Однако это не значит, что я не дорожу им, и я не позволю…

Его манера выражения была все так же цветиста, и Колину приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не смеяться (хотя бы про себя), а вслушиваться в то, что говорил Артур.

\- То есть, вы друзья? – перебил его Морган.

Повернувшийся к нему Артур выглядел недовольным. Правильно, принц, скорее всего, не привык, что его так безапелляционно прерывают, к тому же какая-то… челядь.  
\- Я думаю, что ты, Колин Морган, подобрал достаточно правильно выражение.

Колин поморщился, мотая головой - эта высокопарность его начала утомлять.

\- Можешь звать меня просто Колином, Высочество, - хмыкнул он. Артур подозрительно сощурился, глядя на Моргана.

\- Ты сказал это совершенно как мой слуга. Но ваше сходство не спасет тебя в случае, если ты попытаешься оскорбить его снова.

«Надо все же объяснить ему про убийство», - подумал про себя Колин и хмыкнул, ни минуты не сомневаясь, что Мерлин повел бы себя так же. Ведь то, как выглядит Артур, как он говорит – не может не вызывать смех у человека, привыкшего к более простой жизни.

И только через пару мгновений Морган понял, что «попытаешься оскорбить его» было связано со словами Колина, будто слуга принца может разобраться с заклинанием.


	2. Глава 2

Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away.  
So before I end my day, remember..  
My sweet prince, you are the one  
My sweet prince  
You are the one  
«My sweet prince» Placebo

 

Через два часа Колин имел: отсутствие своего партнера по съемкам – раз, присутствие похожего на него человека из средневековья – два, разброд и шатание в мыслях – три.

Артур ходил, осматривая номер, чуть не свернул кран в ванной и разбил лампочку, которую зачем-то вытащил из бра. Морган еле удержался, чтобы не предложить ему засунуть пальцы в розетку, но в последний момент спохватился: Пендрагон ни в чем не виноват, и срывать на нем собственную нервозность было бы некрасиво.

\- Скажи мне, Колин Морган, кто ты?

Морган выплыл из собственных размышлений, реагируя, скорее, не на вопрос, а на знакомые нотки в голосе. Да, Артур говорил иначе, нежели Джеймс, но у них были общие интонации и еще что-то неуловимое схожее. Точно так же, как принц был похож и не похож на Брэдли.

\- Что, прости?

\- Чем ты занимаешься? Кто ты? Расскажи мне о себе, о своем друге, о вашем мире, ведь мне придется некоторое время тут находиться, а значит, необходимо все это знать.

Артур казался совершенно спокойным, уравновешенным. Он просчитывал возможные варианты событий. Колина это восхищало, ведь сам Морган находился в полном ступоре и был морально раздавлен: появление человека из прошлого не способствовало укреплению духа.

Но, как оказалось, даже рассказ о естественных для современного человека вещах мог стать большой проблемой. Через полчаса Колин готов был связать принца и запихнуть ему в рот кляп, лишь бы тот перестал задавать глупые вопросы: как может быть так, что правительница - женщина? Нет, он у него нет никаких предрассудков, но женщина – хранительница очага, она не должна управлять государством! Как это – не управляет? А кто тогда это делает? Как может быть, что при правителе есть еще какие-то посторонние люди, которые всем распоряжаются? Не посторонние, а министры? А что такое министр?

И так до бесконечности.

Артура в первую очередь заинтересовал государственный строй, что было вполне объяснимо и понятно. А Колин впервые задумался о том, как же мало он сам знает о политике и об управлении собственной страной. Да ему и не надо было: Великобритания – огромна, неудивительно, что на родине нашлись и политики, и экономисты, и прочие нужные люди. Колин Морган же был всего лишь актером и не обязан глубоко вникать в дела государственной важности. Но как тяжело это все, оказывается, объяснить! Например, Морган с детства привык, что Ее Величество - Божьей милостью Королева Соединенного Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии и других ее Царств и Территорий, Глава Содружества, Защитница Веры, Самодержица Орденов Рыцарства, и вопрос «почему» не приходил ему в голову. Теперь же требовалось объяснить Артуру, что это титул, используемый уже не одно десятилетие.

А Артур злился, смотрел высокомерно, фырчал, закатывал глаза и вел себя как настоящая… задница! О, Колин теперь еще лучше понимал Мерлина, который так называл принца – общаться с ним было пыткой. В каждом взгляде и жесте чувствовалось такое чувство превосходства и самолюбование, что Морган не выдержал:

\- Прекрати так на меня смотреть! Я тебе не слуга и не обязан тут перед тобой распинаться!

Артур нехорошо сощурился и в следующий момент уже выкручивал Колину руку.

\- Запомни, ты разговариваешь с принцем, будущим правителем Камелота…

\- …прошлым, вообще-то… - выдавил Морган, но Артур не обратил на уточнение никакого внимания.

-…и хочешь ты или нет, но тебе придется говорить со мной уважительно, как того и требует мое положение.

В данный момент Артур Пендрагон ни кем не являлся: у него не было паспорта или иного удостоверяющего личность документа, не было друзей, к которым можно обратиться, но Колин не стал заострять на этом внимание. Собственно, он оказался единственным, кто способен помочь принцу. Бросить Артура в такой ситуации Моргану в любом случае не позволила бы совесть. И пусть у Колина болело вывихнутое плечо, и он действительно желал развернуться и уйти, хлопнув дверью, он все-таки хотел помочь. По-настоящему хотел, а этот принц так с ним обращался!

Но Морган вовремя вспомнил, что он актер и может сыграть все, что угодно, в том числе и покорность: плечи его опустились, и Колин должен был выглядеть как человек, смирившийся с собственной участью.

Артур, похоже, остался доволен.

\- Только тебе, Высочество, лучше бы запомнить: у нас за убийство человека сажают в тюрьму... в смысле - в темницу, надолго. И никто не поверит тебе, что ты из прошлого.

Пендрагон ненадолго задумался, что-то для себя решил и отпустил Колина. Тот повернулся, упрямо глядя принцу прямо в лицо, и Артур улыбнулся:

\- Невероятное сходство… хорошо, я приношу тебе свои извинения. Без знаний, которые хранятся у тебя в голове, я вряд ли смогу разобраться в устройстве вашего мира.

Нельзя сказать, что это было нормальное признание собственной ошибки и глупости, но, похоже, принц Камелотский иначе просто не умел. Морган усмехнулся – когда они только начинали общаться с Брэдли, тот тоже постоянно его задирал, а потом неуклюже извинялся.

\- Тогда продолжим. Я – актер, как и Брэдли Джеймс, на которого ты похож. Мы снимаемся в кино.

\- Что есть «кино», и что означает в нем сниматься? – озадачился Артур. Для него это выражение было совершенно непонятно. Можно снимать одежду, или кувшин с полки, но что значило «сниматься в кино»?

Колин озадачился. Артур спрашивал о вещах, которые для него были сами собой разумеющимися.

\- Мы изображаем каких-нибудь персонажей…

\- Вы шуты? – приподнял брови принц.

Для Пендрагона все становилось загадочнее и загадочнее. Колин Морган, хоть и говорил немного иначе, но знал достаточно много для бродячего артиста – даже несмотря на то, что Артур остался недоволен скудостью сведений о политическом устройстве их страны (ведь не всем дано понимать политику, этому нужно долго учиться, да к тому же иметь способности). И принц сделал вывод, что Колин Морган был достаточно образован, а он оказался... шутом?

\- Ох, нет! Мы не… черт, как объяснить-то?

Морган взъерошил пальцами волосы. Артур наблюдал за ним с легким интересом, перемешанным с недоверием, представляя Колина в роли шута. И решил: если Морган хотя бы частично ведет себя так же, как Мерлин, то ему бы пошла эта роль. Сильно напрягаться бы ему точно не пришлось.

\- Снимающийся в кино актер – это почетная профессия… ремесло, в смысле. Это почетное ремесло: надо уметь много запоминать и показывать эмоции, которые не испытываешь. Люди должны не только смеяться, глядя на тебя, но испытывать и другие чувства: печаль, сожаление, например, раздражение…

\- Я не совсем понимаю, для чего это необходимо делать.

\- Для того чтобы доставлять людям удовольствие... и не надо делать такое лицо – каждый на благо человечества служит по-своему!

Принц усмехнулся, пытаясь представить себе. Как это шут… ладно-ладно, актер –служит на благо людей. Получалось, если честно, плохо, но снова спорить с Морганом Артуру не хотелось.

\- Хорошо, а это твое «в кино» что такое?

\- Это картинки. Как иллюстрации, но снятые с людей. Их делают с помощью специального оборудования, которое не только сохраняет картинки, чтобы показать меня другим, но и оживляет…

Артур смотрел все еще недоверчиво, ничего не понимая, и Колин решил, что наглядная демонстрация это хороший вариант. Только он не подумал, что когда включится телевизор, Артур сорвется с места и окажется за креслом. Наверное, так принц чувствовал себя в безопасности.

\- Это магия! – зло выдохнул Артур, глядя на двигающиеся на экране картинки.

\- Да твою мать! – обреченно выдохнул Морган.

Обычно он старался не ругаться, особенно при посторонних людях. Мало было таких, как Джеймс, кто знал, что скромный на вид мальчик Колин Морган на самом деле далеко не так скромен, и вообще – жуткая язва. Догадываться могли, но подтверждение – гордо задранный подбородок, хитро блестящие глаза и короткое: «Да, и что?» - естественно, не получали. Обычно Колин отводил глаза и смущался (при необходимости Морган с легкостью краснел «по заказу», жаль, что не краснеть иногда не получалось), изображал невинное создание, и ему верили.

Но сейчас сдерживаться уже не было сил. Артур был… чересчур эмоциональным. И его реакции сменяли друг друга со скоростью света: сосредоточен, следом зол, потом испуган. Испуган телевизором, между прочим!

\- Нет, это не магия, Вашество! Это технология такая, смотри, - Колин подошел и вытащил на обозрение антенну. – По этому шнуру идет передача сигнала, и показываются картинки.

По глазам Артура читалось, что не очень-то он и поверил, но для принца было оскорбительно опасаться того, чего не боится какой-то шут. Моргану показалось, что он видит, как эти мысли проходят у Артура в голове. А сам Колин старался не поддаваться панике. Ведь ему надо будет как-то объяснить Артуру, как изображать из себя Брэдли, и завтра пойти на съемки. Одна мысль об этом приводила в такой ужас, что у Колина моментально холодели кончики пальцев. Обычно, видя, что Морган волнуется, Брэдли хватал его за руки и быстро-быстро их растирал. Было больно, но Джеймс говорил, что нельзя доводить себя до такого состояния. Сейчас Брэдли рядом не было, и Колин почувствовал, что у него перехватывает дыхание.

\- Артур, - хрипло начал Колин, - Брэдли тоже актер, и у нас завтра съемки начинаются. Тебе надо… то есть, ты смог бы его заменить, пока мы не придумаем, как вернуть все назад?

Морган в последний момент понял, что принц, в какой бы ситуации ни находился, не послушает Колина, если он будет говорить, что тот что-то «должен».

Пендрагон просто кивнул – а что ему еще оставалось делать?


	3. Глава 3

I wrote this novel just for you  
I'm so pretentious, yes it's true  
I wrote this novel just for you  
Just for you  
Just for you  
«Blue American» Placebo

 

\- И последнее: в нашем мире магии нет, - закончил Колин. Он весь день рассказывал Артуру, куда принц попал, и, честно говоря, теперь ему хотелось только одного – помолчать хотя бы полчаса. Но было бы глупо считать, что Пендрагон позволит Моргану отдохнуть.

\- Есть.

\- Артур, у нас нет магии. Точно. Абсолютно. Ни магических животных, ни заклинаний, ни даже провидцев нормальных – одни шарлатаны.

\- Хорошо, а что я тогда тут делаю? – начал принц, глядя, как вытягивается лицо Моргана. – Не будь магии совсем, я бы не поменялся с Брэдли местами.

Пендрагон привык к имени, которым его будут звать в ближайшее время, прислушался к тому, как Колин разговаривал, и уже, можно сказать, вжился в роль Брэдли Джеймса. А когда в номер принесли обед, стал похож на Брэдли еще больше. По крайней мере, на мясо он смотрел столь же плотоядно. Колина передернуло, а Артур, удивившийся подобной реакции, с удивлением узнал о вегетарианстве.

\- А зимой ты питаешься воздухом? – поинтересовался принц, облизывая пальцы. Наверное, то, как он ест, должно было выглядеть варварством, но у Артура получалось все ловко и аккуратно.

\- Почему? Я ем то же, что и летом… А, черт! Артур, как ты думаешь, какое время года сейчас?

\- Осень? – предположил тот, глядя на хмурые сумерки за окном.

\- Вообще-то начало весны, - «просветил» его Колин, вытаскивая тарелку с фруктами и выуживая любимую Джеймсом клубнику. И закончил, будто в противовес, - видишь?

Артур уставился на красный бок ягоды с немым восторгом на лице, даже пальцем потрогал, а потом наклонился и откусил кусочек. Морган чуть не выронил клубнику. Принц зажмурился, перекатывая кисловатый кусочек во рту, чмокнул губами и закрыл глаза.

\- Она будто ненастоящая, слишком много воды.

\- Сейчас клубника всегда такая, зато круглый год.

\- Вот уж не уверен, что это достойный обмен на ее вкус, - нахмурился принц, но дальше развивать тему они не стали.

А вот теперь Артур озадачил Колина разговорами о магии. Морган не хотел думать, как вообще получилось то, что получилось. Вернее, для себя он уже решил: видимо, виноват был Мерлин, а значит, он и найдет способ, как вернуть все назад. Да и повинен он или нет – неважно. Мерлин точно захочет получить обратно своего принца и сделает это!

Артур развлекался тем, что хлопал в ладоши. Морган сначала не понял, что с ним случилось, но тут обратил внимание на бра. Светильник зажигался, когда рядом раздавался негромкий хлопок, а потом затухал. И снова зажигался. И снова затухал. У Пендрагона на лице было написано, как его это развлекает, но стоило Артуру почувствовать, что Колин на него смотрит, он нахмурился и повернулся к Моргану.

\- А говоришь, что магии нет.

Колин хлопнул себя рукой по лбу, закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана, где они сидели. Принц тут же придвинулся ближе. Он отвел руку от лица Колина и взглянул на него с настоящим, неподдельным беспокойством.

\- Ты плохо себя чувствуешь, Колин Морган?

\- Почему ты постоянно так меня называешь?

\- Ты не говорил, что я могу обратиться как-то иначе, - пожал плечами принц.

\- Колин. Меня многие зовут просто по имени.

\- А твой друг?

Колин погрустнел. Сейчас он не мог вспомнить, как обычно называет его Брэдли. То есть было это дурацкое сокращение, а кроме него? Зовет ли Джеймс его по фамилии, часто ли обращается, называя Моргана полным именем?

Колин не помнил. Так часто случается – с близкими людьми обычно не задумываешься о том, что и как они делают.

\- Я… я не помню.

Артур понимающе усмехнулся, и Колин постарался перевести тему:

\- Завтра нам будут рассказывать… э-э-э… ну, что мы будем снимать в этом сезоне. Так вот, это все вымысел. И, пожалуйста, не забывай откликаться на «Брэдли». Не веди себя слишком галантно. А лучше вообще молчи побольше, - Колин задумался, - может сказать, что у тебя болит зуб?

\- Чур тебя! И правда ведь заболит… - принц нахмурился, глядя на Колина. Тот уставился в ответ, а потом резко потянулся к Артуру, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и отклоняя голову принца назад, надавил пальцем на подбородок, открывая принцу рот. Артур от неожиданности никак не среагировал, позволив проделать с собой все это. Морган приблизился и с самым сосредоточенным лицом начал изучать его… зубы.

\- Ни одного темного пятнышка! Да, про такие не скажешь, что болят. И как только тебе удалось сохранить такие замечательные зубы? - удрученно спросил Морган, и Артур звучно захлопнул рот, щелкнув челюстью. - У тебя даже прикус как у Брэдли! Господи, так не бывает…

Артур, будто в доказательство, оскалился.

\- Приготовь мне ванную, - через некоторое время приказал принц.

\- Артур, я не твой слуга. Не забывайся. Сам дойдешь помыться.

Артур нахмурился, глядя на Моргана и упирая руки в бока. Все еще одетый в свои вещи Пендрагон казался будто бы больше в полумраке светлого гостиничного номера.

\- Хорошо, тогда объясни мне.

Колин невинно смотрел на Артура. Тот в ответ уставился на Моргана, но поединок взглядов явно начинал проигрывать. Колин сидел с точно таким же выражением лица, из-за которого Артур всегда раздражался, если оно появлялось у Мерлина.

\- Пожалуйста.

Дождавшись «волшебного слова», Морган вынул из сумки, все еще стоящей рядом со шкафом, вещи Джеймса и протянул их Артуру.

\- Наденешь это. Утром я тебя разбужу, чтобы ты не проспал, и помогу одеться.

\- Постой, ты уйдешь?

\- Ну да, - с недоумением ответил Колин. - А я тебе что, нужен? 

Артур замер, выразительно посмотрев на него. Колин не смог понять, что значит взгляд, которым его одарил Пендрагон, но покорно опустил голову.

\- Ладно-ладно, я останусь. Только вещи свои принесу.

 

Морган проснулся оттого, что что-то мешало ему дышать. Еще не до конца вынырнув из дремоты, он дернулся, но сдвинуться не получилось: его удерживали поперек груди, не позволяя пошевелиться и впечатав Колина спиной в стену.

Вернее, не в стену, а в Артура, как он понял, проморгавшись. Вчера они заснули вместе на кровати: номер был одноместный и второго спального места не предполагал. Принц хотел сначала согнать Колина на пол, но тот возмутился. Какого черта он должен спать на полу, если есть собственный номер? Пендрагон тут же перестал настаивать и предложил спать на одной кровати.

\- Тесно, конечно, для принца, но сойдет, - сказал Артур в заключение, будто это Морган просил его остаться, а не он сам не захотел отпускать Колина.

Теперь принц, видимо, наглядно решил доказать, что не стоило вчера соглашаться на эту авантюру. У Моргана затекла рука, но он совсем не мог двигаться: Артур все еще спал, тепло дыша Колину в шею, чуть касаясь ее губами. Колин поерзал, стараясь выбраться, но добился только того, что принц еще крепче прижал его к себе. Создавалось ощущение, что спать с кем-то в обнимку для него было в порядке вещей, и его тело к этому привыкло и не реагировало на раздражители. Зато реагировало тело Колина: очень хотелось дышать полной грудью и прогуляться до ванной комнаты. Когда Морган снова попытался выпутаться из навязанных ему объятий, Артур сместил руку на живот. Стало легче дышать, но теперь принц прижимал Моргана не только к своей груди, но и к бедрам…

Колин охнул почти беззвучно – ему было непривычно чувствовать чужое возбуждение. Шок придал сил и позволил выпутаться из объятий. Правда, Морган все-таки разбудил принца.

\- Мерлин… - недовольно пробурчал Артур, поднимаясь на локтях и промаргиваясь. Принц быстро понял свою ошибку, но не стал говорить ничего вроде: «Я наделся, мне это приснилось», а просто со стоном упал опять на подушки. Потом он приоткрыл глаза:

\- Ты почему такой красный, Колин Морган? Ах, ну да… Колин, - имя прозвучало как-то пошло или в этом следовало винить взбудораженное воображение Колина. «А вообще, Джеймс правильно подобрал для своего Артура интонации», - автоматически отметил Морган. 

\- Это нормальная реакция. У тебя так не бывает?

Колину очень хотелось сказать, что ТАК – нет, не бывает. Да и с парнями в обнимку он обычно не спит. А принц... принц, выходит, спит? С Мерлином?

От мыслей и ассоциаций голова пошла кругом, Морган проворчал в ответ что-то невнятное и свернул разговор.

Колину пришлось одевать принца. Сначала Артур разглядывал джинсы.

\- Какая интересная ткань. Из чего она? Плотная, но достаточно приятная и яркая?

Колин едва не застонал обреченно. Если Артур снова начнет задавать вопросы, на которые он не знает, как толком отвечать, что будет? Они опять начнут спорить, а то и ссориться, а Артур – высокомерная задница – снова упрекнет, что Колин не знает элементарных вещей.

Но принц, на удивление, не стал ничего спрашивать. Только подивился мягкости футболки и протянул одежду Колину. Тот в недоумении уставился на принца.

\- Одевай меня, что стоишь, - приказал Пендрагон. Морган хотел возмутиться, но Артур неожиданно хитро прищурился. - Я же не знаю, как правильно у вас это делается.

Колин готов был на месте провалиться от смущения, но принца одел. Артур все время не переставал улыбаться, периодически комментируя его действия, бывшие местами очень неловкими. Один раз Колин даже поцарапал принца, оставив на животе бледно-красные полоски от ногтей.

\- Ты сейчас очень похож на Мерлина в первые дни его службы при мне, - хмыкнул Артур. - Я-то думал, он сам по себе неловкий такой, а он, оказывается, стеснялся. Вот уж не знал.

Морган не нашелся, что сказать. Кроме того, ему надо было подумать, что и как рассказывать коллегам по съемкам, чтобы прикрыть «Брэдли» и его странное поведение.


	4. Глава 4

I'll cry about this,  
And hide my cuckold eyes,  
As you come off all concerned,  
And I'll find no solace,  
In your poor apology,  
In your regret that sounds absurd,  
And keep singing -  
I'll wait my turn,  
To tear inside you,  
Watch you burn..  
And I'll wait my turn,  
To terrorize you,  
Watch you burn..  
And I'll wait my turn,  
I'll wait my turn.  
«Broken Promise» Placebo

 

Не уходить далеко, находиться в поле видимости.

Колин сильно переживал, что пока его не будет рядом, Артур натворит дел. Принц оказался совершенно не подготовлен к их миру, и абсолютно невозможно было предугадать, как именно он отреагирует на самые простые вещи. «Простые» в понимании Моргана, конечно. Привычные любому нормальному человеку. Например, Артуру предстояло увидеть машины и – желательно – не шарахаться при каждом появлении железных монстров. Колин думал, что, будь он на месте Артура, он бежал бы от авто сломя голову: не должно нормальное средство передвижения так выглядеть.

В этом и была проблема Моргана – он не любил этих четырехколесных уродцев и уж тем более не хотел сам водить. Автомобили были с Колином абсолютно солидарны, тоже решив, что им не по пути: когда Колин пытался завести машину, та глохла, судорожно дергалась и выплевывала выхлопные газы в атмосферу, или просто сразу переставала подавать признаки жизни. Нил шутил, что машины чувствуют мягкость Моргана и внутреннюю неуверенность, как лошади, а Колин возмущался – с лошадьми как раз не было столько проблем, да и объездить себя животные позволяли быстрее, нежели машины. Например, на права Колин сдавал уже трижды, и каждая машина будто специально делала все, чтобы он завалил экзамен.

Поэтому Морган мог сказать, что совершенно не удивился бы, испугайся принц автомобиля.

Не дергаться.

Кроме того, что Пендрагон мог причинить вред себе, он мог навредить и Брэдли, его репутации. Морган не представлял себе, что он будет делать, если что-то пойдет не так, а уж что с ним сделает Джеймс, вернувшись, тем более. Брэдли, конечно, не стеснялся чудить на людях, но рассматривание какой-нибудь камеры с выражением дауна на лице, явно не пошло бы ему на пользу.

Находиться в поле видимости.

Колину казалось, что он это уже говорил. Но это не отменяло того факта, что Морган должен был обязательно контролировать (хотя бы визуально) ситуацию. Ведь, если что, расхлебывать заварившуюся кашу придется именно ему.

Не удивляться.

Любая полученная информация совершенно необязательно является правдой, и Артур не должен резко на нее реагировать, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не убедится, что та достоверна. Или хотя бы просто не останется в одиночестве, без свимдетей, которые могли бы удивиться, что это вдруг нашло на Брэдли. Морган, если честно, это правило придумал только для того, чтобы обезопасить принца и режиссеров – вдруг те начали бы говорить про магию Мерлина. Пендрагон снова мог бы взвиться.

Не уходить далеко.

Было похоже по смыслу на «Находиться в поле видимости» с той лишь разницей, что в случае, если Артур потеряется, бегать и искать его с нарядом и собаками Моргану не хотелось. А то, что Пендрагон потеряется, оставь Колин его без присмотра, было несомненно. Принцу еще повезло, что это был всего лишь Компьень, а не, допустим, Лондон.

Это были те несколько правил, которые Колин повторял Артуру все утро.

У Моргана, пока они собирались на место, от страха сосало под ложечкой и создавалось ощущение, что все внутренности скрутились в тугой узел, а сердце билось где-то в висках, но он старался не показывать свое состояние. Впрочем, как только он переводил взгляд на Артура – сосредоточенного и серьезного - самому Колину становилось легче. Это был эгоизм и малодушие, но как только он думал, насколько не по себе Пендрагону, Колину хотелось быть чуть собраннее и всячески помогать несчастному не только словом, но и делом. Пару раз Колин одергивал себя, чтобы не стукнуть принца по спине или не положить руку на плечо: вряд ли бы Артур понял столь панибратское отношение к своей персоне. А как можно подбодрить принца иначе, Колин не знал, только обещал себе дойти до библиотеки и найти какие-нибудь книги: вдруг там будет написано, как вернуть все назад.

Артур, впрочем, был более спокоен и сильно не переживал, по всяком случае внешне, и Морган снова и снова поражался его выдержке. Принц только иногда теребил в руках кинжал.

\- Э-э-э, Артур... его стоит оставить, - неуверенно выдохнул Колин. - У нас запрещено ношение холодного оружие без лицензии.

\- Это не оружие. Это всего лишь кинжал.

\- У нас это считается оружием. Опасным и способным убить человека. Если у тебя нет разрешения на его ношение, то твой кинжал могут конфисковать… м-м-м… забрать, и нет никакой гарантии, что его вернут назад.

Глядя на выражение лица Пендрагона, Колин чуть не рассмеялся – так тот был возмущен. Впрочем, Колин его понимал. Если бы кто-то ему сказал: «Оставь свой телефон и деньги», он бы тоже чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи. Конечно, это был не самый удачный пример, но он вполне отражал суть. Оставь современного человека без средств связи и денег, и он будет чувствовать себя абсолютно беспомощным, будто голым. 

Когда они вышли на улицу, Артур в очередной раз одернул куртку, которую ему подобрал Колин. Принц постоянно вертелся, пытаясь себя рассмотреть, поправлял рукава, поднимал воротник и хмурился. Было видно, что непривычная одежда Пендрагона смущает. А Морган, наблюдая за принцем, понял еще одну важную – очень важную – вещь: им не на чем добираться до места встречи. Гостиница располагалась в самом центре небольшого городка, а летучку назначили не то, что бы на окраине, но достаточно далеко от гостиницы. К тому же, у Моргана не было водительских прав. Это Брэдли должен был сегодня взять напрокат машину, подогнать ее и забрать от гостиницы Колина. Он даже представил, как Брэдли отправился бы утром в агентство за машиной, а потом вышел бы оттуда, побрякивая ключами и перекатывая между пальцами брелок с изображением футбольного меча.

А теперь им пришлось ловить такси. Хорошо еще, что Кэтти собиралась приехать из аэропорта, (ее съемки в «Королеве» закончились только вчера), а Энджел вообще планировала появиться не раньше, чем послезавтра вечером: ее задержала свадьба подруги. Так что заметить странное поведение было некому.

Когда машина с «шашечками» остановилась рядом с тротуаром, Колин поймал совершенно ошалелый взгляд Артура: принц потрогал дверь, попытался отколупнуть ногтем краску с крыши, еще немного и встал бы на четвереньки просто для того, чтобы посмотреть как двигается диковинка. Морган про себя задался вопросом – что его удерживает в большей степени? Гордость или то, что принц старается «не дергаться», как ему сказали? Наверное, все-таки желание соответствовать, ведь в лифт его Морган еле затащил, и теперь принц хотел реабилитироваться.

В гостинице вообще вышел жуткий казус, когда один из их соседей вышел в коридор, так и застыв на месте: худой и нескладный Морган пытался втолкнуть Артура в лифт, надавливая тому на грудь руками и раздраженно рассказывая, что не собирается эта «коробка его есть». Сосед недоуменно уставился на них не хуже того барана, что смотрит на новые ворота. Колин в этот момент отвлекся на неожиданного свидетеля их борьбы, поэтому пропустил момент, когда опора под его руками исчезла, это Артур отступил внутрь лифта. Морган бы свалился, не помоги ему принц устоять, обнимая. Когда Колин нажал на кнопку первого этажа, и двери лифта закрылись, он успел услышать что-то о «британцах, позволяющих распутности проникнуть в их жизнь и совратить молодежь, которая теперь и не думает о том, чтобы создавать полноценные семьи». А Артур, уже стоя в лифте и нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, сказал, что Колин сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. А упрям он совсем как осел! Поэтому из лифта они с Артуром вышли оба красные, как вареные раки: принц – из-за того, что он боялся безобидной вещи и это било по его самолюбию, а Колин – из-за того, что его заподозрили в связях подобного рода, да к тому же оскорбил Пендрагон.

Сидя в машине, принц оглядывал салон, щупал ткань, покрывающую сиденья, потом наклонился к стеклу и начал следить за проплывающими за окном домами и улицами.

\- Что он имел в виду? – внезапно поинтересовался Артур, Колин от неожиданности даже язык себе прикусил.

\- Кто?

\- Тот человек, который живет с нами вместе.

Таксист кинул на них быстрый взгляд через зеркало заднего вида и, еле слышно вздохнув, включил радио, ведь он получал деньги за свою работу, и, пока эти двое не стали заниматься сексом в его машине, его не касалось, что именно они обсуждают.  
\- В моей стране разрешены однополые браки.

Артур уставился на него, но так и не нашелся, что сказать, поэтому просто снова отвернулся к окну.

Приехали они довольно быстро. Колин расплачивался с водителем, а Артур ждал его на улице, оглядываясь по сторонам. По сравнению с территорией гостиницы, здесь было довольно шумно, может из-за большого количества народа, а может из-за школы неподалеку, которую они проезжали на пути сюда. Еще напротив располагался торговый центр, перед которым стояло несколько машин. Когда Морган подошел к принцу, тот как раз провожал взглядом красивую темноволосую девушку. Та была чем-то похожа на Кэтти, ее длинные волосы были завязаны в высокий хвост, который раскачивался в такт ее шагам, а аппетитную задницу облегали классические удлиненные шорты.

\- Колин Морган, - начал Артур. Морган внезапно понял, что, видимо, во время особого волнения принц называет его по имени и фамилии даже не осознавая этого, - почему… почему у вас девки разгуливают посреди дня, да еще в столь оживленной части города?

Что имел в виду принц, было непонятно, и Колин в недоумении посмотрел на него: Артур же все еще следил наблюдал за девушкой, которая вот-вот должна была скрыться за поворотом. И до Моргана дошло – одежда!

\- Ох, Артур. Нет, это обычная молодая леди.

\- Но у... у нее голые колени! – эмоционально возразил принц, поворачиваясь и смотря прямо на него. Колин же, в свою очередь, заворожено уставился на Артура – у того от смущения чуть покраснели скулы.

\- Колени? – переспросил он у принца.

\- Да, конечно. Это же неприлично.

Морган обреченно закатил глаза, пытаясь объяснить, что в их времени голые колени не являются чем-то неприличным, как и открытые руки, да и в штанах не запрещено ходить. Артур хмурился и явно не одобрял такого положения вещей, но и не выражал по этому поводу такой уж однозначный протест.

В итоге они немного опоздали, но хотя бы в этот раз заталкивать Артура в лифт не пришлось.

Когда к ним в холле подошла поздороваться МакГрат, Артур замер. Кэтти была одета вполне обычно – джинсы и кроссовки - поэтому Артур не стал краснеть, но все ещё продолжал смотреть на нее как на приведение.

\- Джеймс, хватит уже! – засмеялась девушка, - а то я подумаю что-нибудь не то и…

Договорить Кэтти не успела: Артур без разрешения – что было не очень прилично, но данный факт Пендрагона, похоже, ни капли не волновал, - легко взял МакГрат за руку и коснулся ее ладони губами. Поцелуй был почти невесомым, но Артур не отрывал взгляд от Кэтти, и та даже рот приоткрыла от удивления.

\- Миледи, - чуть хрипловато выдохнул принц, и Колин понял, что тот видит перед собой Моргану. А если будущая Ле Фей, как и Мерлин, имела способности к магии, то он мог подумать бог знает, что!

Однако Кэтти быстро опомнилась и расхохоталась на весь холл.

\- Даже не старайся, Джеймс! Я знаю тебя как облупленного.

Артур улыбнулся. Открыто, как часто улыбался Брэдли. Они с Колином специально репетировали улыбку почти час. Принц был более серьезным и скрытным, с младенчества привык к мыслям о собственном долге перед Камелотом и живущими там людьми, поэтому даже улыбаясь, он выглядел взрослее, чем был на самом деле. Колин специально уделил некоторое время улыбке «а ля Брэдли Джеймс», раз от раза заставляя Пендрагона улыбаться. Наверное, Колин плюнул бы через некоторое время, но потом вспомнил одно из занятий в Академии, где им говорили: «Не можете сыграть, спроецируйте похожие эмоции». Еще некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы Артур нашел необходимое воспоминание: принц хмурился, раздумывая, и ненадолго прикрыл глаза. А потом просто взял и улыбнулся.

\- Мы намного опоздали? – поинтересовался Колин у Кэтти.

\- Да нет, - легко пожала плечами та, и продолжила, чуть коверкая слова, – еще почти никого и нет, так что все разбрелись: кто - за кофе, кто - говорить по телефону. Кстати, я вернусь через несколько минут, - закончила МакГрат и пошла куда-то в сторону лифтов.

\- Она так похожа на мою сестру, - выдохнул Артур, - только моложе где-то лет на десять. Когда я был маленьким, Моргана была такой именно такой – воздушной, легкой, как нимфа.

В его словах было столько горечи, что Колину не хотелось уточнять, что с ней случилось. Только вот, к сожалению, это было необходимо. Хотя бы для того, чтобы понимать, что твориться в голове у Пендрагона.

\- А… что с ней случилось?

\- Магов мой отец не щадит. Никого, даже близких. Моргана успела скрыться, но теперь она никогда не скажет ничего хорошего об отце. Имя «Утер Пендрагон» ненавистно ей как никакое другое на этой земле.

Колин не знал, что сказать. Как должен чувствовать себя Артур, находясь между долгом и сердцем? Морган не хотел себе этого представлять.

В зале, где должна была состояться летучка, находилась буквально пара человек, и большая часть стульев была еще свободна. Морган кивнул в знак приветствия и по привычке сел к окну, а Артур расположился рядом. Принц был все еще хмур, но как только в дверном проеме показалась фигура Кэтти, его лицо сразу же разгладилось. Морган подумал, что тот очень хорошо умеет скрывать свои эмоции. Пока девушка шла к ним, Артур повернулся к Колину, подмигивая, и заявил:

\- Мне нравится ваша одежда. Удобная.

А в следующий момент рядом с ним опустилась МакГрат. От Кэтти сильно пахло какими-то легкими свежими духами, но запах был ненавязчивый и не вызывал раздражения. Кэтти окинула их хитрым взглядом и уже хотела что-то спросить, но принц ее опередил:

\- Миледи, как прошло то время, которое мы не виделись?

Девушка захлопала ресницами, но в следующий момент улыбнулась, принимая «правила игры».

\- О, мой рыцарь, все было достаточно обычно. Съемки, съемки и еще раз съемки, никаких подвигов в мою честь или еще каких-либо интересных вещей.

\- Как же могли благородные сэры, что находились рядом с вами, заставить скучать такую замечательную леди, - возмутился Артур. Кэтти, удивленная столь возвышенными фразами, снова улыбнулась. Глаза у МакГрат возбужденно блестели, и чем больше «Брэдли» с ней разговаривал, тем в больший восторг она приходила. Они все так увлеклись, (Колин в том числе, он с восхищением следил, с какой легкостью Артур уводит разговор от опасных тем, маскируя все шутливым тоном), что даже не заметили, как рядом сел Ричард.

Тот с одобрением смотрел на принца, улыбаясь уголками губ.

\- Великолепно, Брэдли, ты делаешь успехи. Еще чуть-чуть, и беседы в сценарий можно будет писать с твоих слов, - он усмехнулся, и Артур посмотрел на него, неуверенно улыбаясь.

\- Да, Брэдли наконец попрактиковался, - с улыбкой «уточнил» Колин, и Уилсон засмеялся, заговорщически подмигнув Моргану, у которого немного покраснели кончики ушей. Одобрение Ричарда было для Колина приятным и всегда – очень неожиданным.

\- Кто он? – наклонившись к самому уху Моргана, спросил Артур, пока Ричард о чем-то спрашивал Кэтти.

\- Гаюс, придворный лекарь.

Артур нахмурился, но сказать ничего не успел – в зал зашел Энтони и Джереми.


	5. Глава 5

A friend in needs a friend indeed,   
A friend with weed is better,   
A friend with breasts and all the rest,   
A friend who's dressed in leather,

A friend in needs a friend indeed,   
A friend who'll tease is better ,   
Our thoughts compressed,   
Which makes us blessed,   
And makes for stormy weather…  
«Pure Morning» Placebo

 

В зале как-то сразу стало тише, и Уэбб притворно расстроился:

\- Всегда мечтал уметь, допустим, свистеть, привлекая к себе внимание, - заявил он в тишине. Кто-то сразу заулыбался, кто-то предложил посвистеть сейчас, - но, как оказалось, мне для этого не нужно делать что-то особенное. Никак не решу – это хорошо или плохо.

Кэтти радостно улыбнулась, окинув всех взглядом, Ричард кивнул приближающемуся к ним Хэду. Энтони, пока шел к отведенному ему месту, кивал знакомым и приглушенно здоровался. И улыбался, как всегда сдержано, но очень тепло. Но все это Колин совершенно пропустил, буквально повиснув у Артура на руке. Тот чуть было не отшатнулся, как только увидел идущего к ним «Утера». Колин чувствовал, как всем телом напрягся принц. Казалось, жилы на его руке вот-вот лопнут, но их спасало то, что Пендрагон не делал резких движений, боясь привлечь к себе ненужное внимание, и Моргану пока удавалось удерживать принца на месте.

\- Артур, успокойся, пожалуйста, – еле слышно зашептал Колин и почти сразу же почувствовал, как принц берет себя в руки.

\- Да… мой отец не такой молодой. И у него борода, – начал успокаивать себя принц, наконец пришедший в себя от потрясения.

Колин хмыкнул, представив Энтони с бородой, и как бы он в нее улыбался. Картинка вышла до того смешной, что Энтони в перьях и с макияжем и то казался более привычным и родным. Впрочем, вряд ли бы Утер улыбался так же часто, как Хэд. За всеми размышлениями Колин как-то не сообразил, что все еще сжимает руку Артура. И моментально смутился, отпуская, только чуть сжал теплую ладонь принца напоследок. У Колина мурашки бегали по спине каждый раз, когда он представлял себя на месте Артура: один в незнакомом мире, не имея возможности вернуться назад. Но Пендрагон был так похож на Брэдли, что Морган невольно вспоминал, как он вел себя с Джеймсом и также вел себя с Артуром.

Моргану было стыдно: это слишком было жестоко с его стороны.

Артур внимательно слушал о том, что намериваются делать «в третьем сезоне», не слишком понимая смысл этих слов, но ловя каждое слово. То ли он думал, что сказанное может ему потом пригодиться, то ли просто по привычке быть внимательным к мелочам. Поэтому принц внимательно слушал о том, что Мерлин снова встретится с Владычицей Озера, Гвен в этом сезоне будет играть роль опоры для Артура, своеобразного путеводителя, и что камин-аута так и не случится.

\- Что значит последняя фраза? – негромко спросил Артур, и Колин обреченно застонал про себя.

\- Раскрытие какой-то тайны.

Принц кивнул, наверняка собираясь спросить, о какой-такой тайне идет речь, но от этого Моргана спас Уэбб, укоризненно посмотрев на Артура. Принц хмыкнул.

\- Странный он, - заявил Пендрагон, окидывая взглядом фигуру режиссера. Морган, пожалуй, готов был с ним согласиться – Джереми не мог не производить впечатления с его обманчиво дружелюбным лицом и строгим голосом, да и яркие шарфы, к которым режиссер питал страсть, привлекали внимание.

Когда краткая справка по сезону закончилась, и все начали подниматься со своих мест, Артур ухватил Колина за руку - у принца были сбитые подушечки пальцев, очень крепкая хватка и совершенно шалые глаза. Артур смотрел на Энтони.

\- Я не смогу с ним разговаривать. Тебе надо увести меня до того, как этот человек, так похожий на моего отца, к нам подойдет.

Естественно Морган не мог отказать Артуру в такой момент, даже несмотря на то, что это означало невозможность поговорить сегодня с Джереми. И теперь, вышагивая рядом с принцем по асфальтированной дорожке к гостинице, они пошли через парк. Это было более длинный путь, но Морган подумал, что им обоим не мешало бы подышать свежим воздухом. Колин никак не мог до конца понять, почему они вообще так быстро ушли. Морган благоразумно не стал выяснять это на месте и тем более спорить, но спросить сейчас должен был.

\- Мы с тобой сбежали с инструктажа по персонажам, - обреченно возвестил Колин. - И почему? Ты боишься Энтони, что ли?

Взгляд, которым наградил его Артур, не поддавался описанию: яростно-возмущенный и одновременно беспомощный. Принц остановился у одной из скамеек и опустился на нее, уперевшись локтями в колени и положив на руки голову.

\- Мой отец – Король. Он великий правитель, а не должны правители позволять себе слабости. В число слабостей входят любовь и внимание, и отец всегда себя ограничивал – не показывал, что я значу для него больше, чем… Что я всего лишь тот, кто продолжит род. Видеть твоего друга, видеть, как мог бы выглядеть отец для меня… тяжело.

Колин чуть по голове себя не стукнул – ну надо же быть таким идиотом.

\- Вот именно, - подтвердил Артур.

\- Я сказал это вслух?

\- Нет. Но ты, в отличие от твоего друга, очень похож на Мерлина, а уж его-то выражения лица я знаю, - усмехнулся Артур. - Я надеюсь, у вас все еще делают вино?

 

Артур умел пить: после нескольких бутылок вина он все еще выглядел до неприличия трезвым, только глаза блестели чуть более возбужденно. Колин же понимал, что ему-то точно пить достаточно: и так с каждым поворотом головы комната кружилась, а вещи прыгали в разные места. В обычное время Морган мог много выпить, чем, в свое время поразил Джеймса. А нечего было с ним спорить! Брэдли думал, что худой ирландец быстро пьянеет, и в итоге они упились до полубессознательного состояния. Колин, например, проснулся в ванной. Как Морган перетащил туда подушку и одеяло он не помнил, но с утра ненавидел себя и Брэдли: все тело затекло, и разогнуться было невозможно. Помято-виноватый Джеймс потом ему еще пару дней делал массаж пострадавшей колиновой спины. Пожалуй, именно после этой сумасшедшей попойки они действительно подружились.

Но Артур пил вино так, будто это была вода! О чем Колин ему и сказал.

\- Оно не очень крепкое, - ухмыльнулся Пендрагон. Колину улыбка показалась слишком хитрой, он даже головой потряс, чтобы прогнать морок. - Такое на пирах подают, только предварительно его водой разбавляют.

\- Для дизиф.. дезинкц… да что ж такое-то? Для дезинфекции! – выговорил Морган сложное слово.

\- Я не знаю, кто это такая – дезинфекция твоя, но делается это, чтобы от речной воды не проносило тебя.

Колин хмыкнул - Пендрагон был невозможен. С каждым прожитом в их мире часом он все лучше и лучше говорил на современном английском, привыкая и в чем-то перенимая у Колина манеру разговаривать. Это выглядело достаточно забавно, но иногда он выражался совершенно невероятно! И, пожалуй, Колину нравилась эта его манера будто рубить с плеча, высказывая свои мысли.

\- Я это и имел в виду.

Артур не обратил никакого внимания на его ответ. Он раздевался: стащил с себя кофту и начал ее рассматривать, поглаживать пальцами, дергать в разные стороны. В какой-то момент ирландцу показалось, что принц наконец сошел с ума от испытания, свалившегося на него.

\- Артур?

\- Я не понимаю, как это сшито? Ткань такая гладкая, и почти не видно, как она сделана. А вот это здесь зачем? – принц указывал на ярлык, находящийся с изнаночной стороны кофты.

\- У нас все уже делают машины… специальные приспособления. Они ткут ткань, а потом сшивают ее, поэтому все такое ровное.

На самом деле Колин смутно себе представлял, как именно происходит процесс пошива изделий – да и не надо было ему раньше знать таких вещей! В общем процесс он себе представлял, но каждую стадию, конечно, не расписал бы. Слава богу, Пендрагон в этот раз не стал уточнять.

«В собственном времени он, скорее всего, смутно себе представляет, как именно делается одежда», - решил Колин.

\- Так мягко, ничего нигде не трет… А эти приспособления, они тоже без магии?

\- Да, все это достижения науки.

\- Странно. Я плохо представляю, как бы это могло получиться без использования волшебства.

\- Знаешь, для человека, главный лозунг отца которого «смерть магам», ты спокойно говоришь о колдовстве.

\- Это для меня более понятно, да и привычно. Вот если бы можно было использовать…

\- Что? – Колин даже вперед подался, надеясь услышать такое важное продолжение. Морган готов был поспорить на свои уши - Артур хочет сказать, что магию можно было бы использовать во благо. Но принц смутился и схватился за очередную бутылку.

\- Еще выпьем?

 

Просыпаться, ощущая на себе чье-то тело, начало входить в привычку. Колин бы даже не обратил на это внимания, если бы не одно маленькое обстоятельство: в этот раз Артур не просто безучастно на нем лежал, он прижимал к себе и поглаживал. Одной рукой – самыми кончиками пальцев – мягко проводил по животу, заставляя мышцы сокращаться, другой гладил по бедру, по талии, периодически надавливая. И, похоже, делал так достаточно давно, начав еще до того, как Колин проснулся, потому что тело Моргана на ласку однозначно отзывалось.

Пока Морган пытался осмыслить этот факт, что его, толком не проснувшегося, ласкает Артур Пендрагон, а у Колина из-за этого сладко сосет под ложечкой, принц наклонился, тепло задышав в ухо, обхватил мочку уха Моргана губами и начал ее посасывать. Колин попытался что-то возмущенно сказать, но вместо этого из горла вырвался какой-то странный звук, подозрительно похожий на стон.

Артур пальцами провел по выемке пупка, пощекотал по дорожке волос, сладко выдохнул в ухо, прикусив мочку. А у Колина все сильнее кружилась голова, и пересыхало во рту, будто мало ему было алкогольного недомогания. Теперь к нему примешивалось возбуждение.

\- Артур, - слабо выдохнул он, а в следующий момент принц накрыл промежность Моргана рукой. Для Колина стало неожиданностью, что он возбужден, причем так сильно, и это как-то развеяло туман, появившийся в голове. Колин дернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, подался назад бедрами, и чуть не заорал, сообразив, что конкретно упирается ему в задницу.

Шок придал силы, и Морган выпутался из объятий принца. Соседей снизу он, наверное, все же перепугал, когда со всего маху свалился с кровати на пол.

Артур в недоумении заморгал, разглядывая на Моргана. Тот сидел на полу, мрачно уставившись на принца, будто опасаясь, что тот на него сейчас набросится. Пендрагон вместо этого обвел глазами комнату и со стоном опять упал на кровать.

\- Я надеялся, что мне все приснилось.

\- Я бы тоже этого хотел, - невнятно сказал Морган. Его акцент, как всегда, из-за волнения усилился, и снова появилось ощущение, что он говорит с кашей во рту.

\- Извини, ты пахнешь как Мерлин, - впрочем, нужной степени раскаяния в голове Артура Морган не нашел, - и не говори, что тебе не понравилось, я все равно все вижу.

Колин жутко смутился и разозлился, последнее позволило ему взять себя в руки.

\- Иди к черту! Я, конечно, живу в толерантной стране, но это не значит, что позволю до себя домогаться мужчине.

\- Не позволишь? – Артур, наконец, приподнялся на кровати, с удивлением смотря на Колина. - А мне казалось, что ты с твоим другом…

\- Нет! – рявкнул Морган. - Мы просто друзья.

Судя по выражению лица принца, он его то ли не очень убедил, то ли сильно удивил – уточнять Морган не стал.


	6. Глава 6

Breathe me  
Every time you close your eyes  
Taste me  
Every time you cry  
This memory will fade away and die  
Just for today  
Breathe me and say goodbye  
How many times?  
How many times?  
Now I can't look you in the eye  
Now I can't look you in the eye  
How many times?  
How many times?  
Now I can't look you in the eye  
«Happy You're Gone» Placebo

 

Когда Морган вышел из душа – холодного, бодрящего душа – то уже успокоился. Почти. Артур в это время, судя по всему, занимался зарядкой – он успел вспотеть. Морган только хмыкнул про себя. Ему, в отличие от Джеймса, вынужденного вечно следить за фигурой, никогда не нужно было изводить себя тренировками. Колин был достаточно гибким, ходил в спортзал раза два в неделю, если не был занят на съемках, и жил счастливо.

Рассматривая Артура, Колин впервые подумал, что тренировки это вовсе не навязчивая необходимость, а стиль жизни. Как, например, вегетарианство.

\- Колин? – позвал Артур, и Морган понял, что совершенно выпал из реальности. Выражение лица принца стало вопросительным, значит с самим Колином явно было что-то не так. Может, он опять пялился на Артура?..

\- Мне всегда казалось, что необходимость поддерживать себя в форме – это наказание.

\- Ты точно как Мерлин, - закатил глаза Пендрагон. - Что хорошего в том, что ты настолько тощий, что непонятно, как в тебе задерживается душа?

Колин ощетинился. Казалось, даже короткие волоски на макушке стали дыбом. Так, наверное, и было: волосы высыхали и поднимались торчком. В этом сезоне Мерлина коротко подстригли, оставив скулы и шею Колина еще более открытыми. Впрочем за прическу скорее стоило благодарить «Остров». Брэдли, кстати, дразнил его, что так уши торчат сильнее.

Морган приготовился ответить колкостью, когда обратил внимание, как стоит Артур: ноги на ширине плеч, корпус немного смещен вперед, чуть прищурился – будто ждет нападения. Оно и понятно, Морган был не слишком разборчив в выражениях, и теперь Колину стало стыдно за себя. Поэтому он сдержался, буркнув:

\- Надо собираться. Первый день съемок.

\- Не могу поверить, - начал Артур. Принц быстро привык к речи, и порой правильно использовал сленговые выражения, - что ты смог меня уговорить, - покачал головой Пендрагон, расслабляясь.

Морган бы не назвал это «уговорами», скорее ультиматумом: или ты помогаешь, или я не помогаю тебе. Но он не стыдился этого. Пендрагон был очень упрямым и чересчур принцем, чтобы спокойно воспринимать мысль, что ему придется разыгрывать представление. Пусть он и будет играть самого себя.

 

На площадке как всегда была суматоха. Колин не помнил, чтобы хоть раз все шло спокойно. Вечно посреди съемок что-то случалось, выбивало из колеи: теряли гримершу, у тролля отклеивалась кожа или Брэдли начинал ржать в кадре и не мог успокоиться. Привычный рабочий процесс.

Но сейчас все выглядело более сумасшедшим, нежели обычно: во-первых, они опоздали, а во-вторых, это был первый съемочный день.

Джереми уже достаточно испепелял обоих взглядом, потом помотал головой и попросил «дать ему химию». Артур посмотрел на него с подозрением, но уточнять, чего хочет этот странный человек, не стал. Колин подумал, что принц просто побоялся ответа.

\- Предположительно, между Артуром и Мерлином очень близкие отношения, которые… что?

Артур смотрел на него странно: недоверчиво и удивленно одновременно.

\- Ты говоришь, что ни о каких отношениях между вами и речи не шло.

\- А и не шло, - вспыхнул Морган, оглядываясь по сторонам, не идет ли кто в их сторону, и не сможет ли услышать лишнее. Но вокруг все были слишком заняты собственными делами. Алисия, которую фанатки в сети называли Мисс Красная Голова, тащила куда-то скотч и рукава, подозрительно напоминающие по цвету платье Морганы. Колин надеялся, что скотча не будет в кадре (впрочем, ради справедливости стоило заметить, что обычно в сериале никто не сажал на него ткань, по крайней мере – до сегодняшнего дня). Неподалеку Ричард что-то обсуждал с Энтони, и Артур старался в их сторону даже не смотреть. - Имеется в виду всего лишь дружба.

\- Ты себе вообще как представляешь дружбу между господином и слугой? – хмыкнул Пендрагон, и Колин перевел на него ничего не понимающий взгляд.

\- Что, прости?

\- Слуги в твоем времени, быть может, и заслуживают уважения и внимания, но в Камелоте все иначе. Чаще всего это люди, которые разговаривают безграмотно и не очень задумываются над окружающим миром. Для них важнее то, сколько надо принести сена лошадям или какие вещи господина заштопать. В любом случае, кто-то должен заниматься этими делами, и будет это Гарет или Люсинда – мне все равно. Слуги должны думать о своих обязанностях, так же как я и мои рыцари - защищать их. Мы получаем взаимную выгоду, но водить с этими людьми дружбу?

Артур выглядел действительно удивленным, и Колин не мог не поверить в его слова.

\- А как же вы с Мерлином…?

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать? – уточнил принц, взгляд которого немного потемнел и будто затуманился. Артур явно вспоминал, как познакомился с Мерлином. Колин понял, что сейчас не готов об этом услышать, поэтому помотал головой в знак протеста.

\- Хорошо, а Гвен?

\- А что Гвеневра? Она последние пару лет была служанкой при моей сестре, не могла не научиться грамоте. Иногда она ведет себя слишком вольно, - Артур поморщился, будто съел что-то кислое, - но с ней хотя бы есть о чем поговорить. И ей повезло, что Моргана учила ее, а то происходят в последнее время некоторые случаи… Гвеневра достаточно красивая, чтобы привлекать внимание, в том числе ненужное. Она, конечно, прячет волосы под платок или старается не поднимать глаз, но ее это почти не спасает. Ее расположения часто пытаются добиться мужчины. Хорошо, что Моргана научила ее, как постоять за себя.

\- А как она выглядит? – Колин качнулся вперед. Нет, он любил Энджел, считал ее симпатичной, но что-то ему подсказывало, что она не во вкусе Артура.

\- У нее длинные волосы, - недоуменно начал Пендрагон.

\- А цвет?

\- Чуть темнее, чем у меня. А что?

 

Артур привлекал к себе внимание, несмотря на то, что очень старался быть похожим на Брэдли. Слишком напряженная походка, сдержанная улыбка вместо привычной ухмылки – и вот уже все спрашивают Колина, что это такое случилось с Брэдли.

\- И что же со мной случилось? – поинтересовался Артур, когда они остались наедине для первой совместной сценой, которую требовалось отрепетировать. Переодевшись в вещи, отдаленно напоминавшие Артуру его эпоху, принц почувствовал себя немного свободнее, стал чаще улыбаться. Колин на какое-то время засмотрелся. Когда Артур так улыбался, у него вокруг глаз собирались морщинки, как у Брэдли. «Птичьи лапки», всегда смущавшие его маму. Ведь они, видите ли, указывали на возраст.

\- Ты мне проспорил, и теперь несколько дней обязан вести себя как благородный принц. Все удивляются твоей выдержке.

\- А что, твой друг, этот Брэдли, не способен держать себя в руках? Он же актер? Вы разве не умеете изображать, что угодно?

\- Не постоянно же, - возмутился Колин. - Мы не роботы.. ой, извини, ну не машины.. ох, короче, постоянно контролировать свои эмоции невозможно, только если ты не табуретка, и у тебя их изначально нет.

Артур только махнул рукой.

\- Мы должны заняться «делом», как сказал Дейв. Что это значит?

\- Сыграться, найти нужные интонации…

\- В чем?

Колину пришлось рассказывать сцену, и, когда он протянул принцу сценарий, Пендрагон закатил глаза. Артуру было непонятно, что сложного в обычном разговоре про лошадь и том, насколько его слуга хорошо за ней ухаживает.

Коню Артур понравился. Сначала животное покосилось на принца темным влажным глазом и поводило ушами. В отличие от Брэдли, Пендрагон, наверное, или пах по-другому, или как-то еще отличался. Но принц протянул яблоко на раскрытой ладони, а потом нежно провел рукой по шее коня, и тот неожиданно проникся к принцу симпатией. Чарли – девушка, отвечавшая за их лошадей - недоуменно хлопала ресницами, не понимая, как это у Брэдли неожиданно получилось так подружиться с ее подопечным. А конь уже фыркал Артуру в плечо, прихватывая губами за одежду.

Пендрагон смотрел на животное так, будто это было последнее родное ему существо.

\- Ему плохо, - пояснил принц.

\- Я же ничего не сказал.

\- Но ты на меня смотришь так, будто у меня отрос коровий хвост, - заявил принц, поморщившись. - Твои люди не видят, что животное боится этой вашей… как это называется? – ткнул Артур пальцем в один из софитов.

\- Техники он боится?

\- Да, техники. Сколько бы вы их не приучали, природа все равно берет свое.

Колин только головой покачал. Как он мог объяснить Артуру, что между их временем почти полторы тысячи лет разницы, и лично он ничего с этим сделать не может, даже если бы захотел. В чем он, к слову, сомневается.

\- Ты говоришь о коне с большим уважением, чем о людях, которые тебе прислуживают.

\- От прислуги зависит то, насколько вкусным будет мой обед, а от коня – моя жизнь. Как думаешь, к кому я буду относиться с большим уважением?

\- Не понимаю, как ты вообще подружился с Мерлином…

Артур нехорошо усмехнулся, нехорошо настолько, что Морган понял – он зря снова поднял эту тему.

\- У него рот был такой пошлый, что хотелось поставить на колени и трахнуть его, - Колин покраснел в один момент, осознавая, что принц понимает, как именно это звучит, - что получилось далеко не сразу. Но я привык добиваться своего, а… в процессе оказалось, что Мерлин не просто глупый слуга.

Хоть Артур и говорил нагло, но у принца под конец появился румянец на щеках: грубые слова совсем не сочетались с утренней сценой. Колину достаточно было вспомнить ее, как все внутренности у него будто узлом связывались. Пендрагон оказался нежен, заботлив, и в его действиях чувствовалась привычка. Вряд ли он бы позволял слуге оставаться до утра в своей постели, будь дело только в сексе. К тому же, похоже, Артуру нелегко давались разговоры об их с Мерлином отношениях. Принц смущался.

За этими мыслями Колин как-то забыл отреагировать на двусмысленность и не заметил выжидающего выражения лица принца.

\- Как ты умудрился подружиться с этим упрямым животным? – издалека спросила Кэтти, приближаясь к ним и вырывая обоих из странного оцепенения, - Брэдли Джеймс - человек загадка. Что случилось, ты будто сам не свой?

Артур опустил глаза в пол, улыбнулся, а потом резко вскинул взгляд, будто подразнивая, и МакГрат зарделась.

\- О, это всего на несколько дней, моя леди, а потом я снова стану раскрытой книгой.

Кэтти засмеялась и потрепала Артура по волосам, портя прическу. Колин про себя порадовался, что принц, непривыкший к таким ласкам, не дернулся от руки девушки.

\- Надеюсь, не совсем, мне нравятся такие перемены. Кстати, Энджел звонила – она будет тут через несколько часов. Готовьтесь, принц, встречать свою любовь!

Когда МакГрат отошла от них на достаточное расстояние, чтобы ничего не услышать, Артур схватил Колина за платок и притянул ближе:

\- Мою КОГО?

Принц так сжал ткань в руках, что перекрыл Моргану весь кислород, и теперь Колин хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь вздохнуть и ответить. Артур не сразу ослабил хватку.

\- Энджел играет Гвеневру, и… ну, у вас что-то вроде недоромана.

То, как помрачнел после этих слов Артур, очень тяжело было списать на радость или удивление. Морган понадеялся, что ему не придется убегать от разгневанного принца. Но Пендрагону удалось взять себя в руки, и, глубоко вздохнув, он спросил уже вполне спокойно.

\- Есть еще что-то, о чем тебе стоит мне рассказать?

Колин подумал о Харте, изображавшем Дракона, и специалистах по спецэффектам, отвечающих за то, чтобы у Мерлина в нужное время светились золотом глаза. Подумал, что в ближайшее время они точно будут снимать что-нибудь такое, когда Мерлин будет спасать Артура от летящих в него стрел или осыпающихся на голову камней.

Он не знал, как об этом сказать.

Как объяснить человеку, не терпящему магию, что они снимают в сериале именно ее – колдовство и чары, которые защищают наследного принца.

Как рассказать про Мерлина, который давно легенда для современников Колина, самый великий волшебник из всех, что когда-либо существовали. Ведь Мерлин – живой человек, к которому принц потом вернется; Колин старался не думать о другом исходе.

И поэтому он промолчал, надеясь, что маг найдет выход раньше, чем ему придется посвятить во все это Артура.


	7. Глава 7

I feel you  
Your sun it shines  
I feel you  
Within my mind  
You take me there  
You take me where  
The kingdom comes  
You take me to  
And lead me through Babylon  
This is the morning of our love  
It's just the dawning of our love  
«I feel you» Placebo

 

Вернувшись в гостиницу, они разошлись каждый в свой номер. Морган понял – если он не побудет наедине сам с собой хоть какое-то время, то сойдет с ума или кого-нибудь убьет. У него и так успели покраснеть подушечки пальцев: Колин постоянно что-то мял или крутил в руках. Еще чуть-чуть и у ногтей появились бы небольшие следы, а потом начала шелушиться кожа. Временами в Колине просыпалась жесткая социопатия, и как Морган ни старался ее контролировать, легче было переждать, затаившись, чем потом объясняться свое поведение и краснеть, чувствуя себя виноватым. Исключение составлял Джеймс, но тот просто не понимал слов «сейчас я никого не хочу видеть».

Морган бездумно бродил по комнате, перетаскивая вещи и решая, что именно необходимо сделать. Когда он снова – раз в третий уже – перемешал привезенные из дома и библиотечные книги, положив их в одну кучу со сценарием, в голову пришла мысль, что пора уже расслабиться хоть ненадолго. Но Колин сидел на кровати, такой мягкой и удобной, что вставать и куда-то идти совершенно не хотелось. Он и сам не заметил, как задремал. Проспал Морган не очень долго, но, подскочив на диване, первым делом дернулся в сторону номера Джеймса, подтягивая на ходу сползающие джинсы: когда Колин собирался дойти до душа, он снял ремень. А вот дальше раздеться у него так и не вышло.

Не дождавшийся его принц мог и не зайти в номер к Моргану, Колин нечаянно закрыл дверь. Тогда Колину оставалось бы метаться по городу и искать место, которое могло бы привлечь Артура, а про себя молиться, что принц не взял с собой кинжал и не слишком привлекал внимание.

 

На этаже было тихо, только потрескивала одна из ламп, находящаяся недалеко от номера. Но Колину не повезло. Пока он пытался освободить руку, растянутый край любимой кофты зацепился за ручку. В холл вышел сосед, заставший их с Артуром, когда Колин пытался впихнуть принца в лифт. Мужчина неодобрительно нахмурился и покачал головой, но наконец освободившийся Колин не обратил на это внимания и вломился в номер Брэдли. Морган очень надеялся, что принц находится там. Впрочем, он и не сомневался: даже если принца ушел, он его найдет. Артур наверняка пойдет в замок.

Однако, ворвавшись в номер, Морган застал Артура, разговаривающего с Энджел.

Девушка выглядела очень хорошо: глаза сверкали и казались будто ярче. Она ощутимо была рада видеть «Брэдли» и что-то оживленно ему рассказывала:

-…и он будто ожил. Представляешь, такой вот цветок! Самые прекрасные танцы в моей жизни.

Видимо Коулби уже договорила: она закончила фразу и обернулась. Колин удостоился негодующего взгляда: Энджел прищурилась, всем видом демонстрируя, как она недовольна, и у Моргана заныло где-то в области солнечного сплетения от нехорошего предчувствия.

\- Ладно, я пойду - мне еще вещи разобрать надо. Джеймс, выбрасывай все эти глупости из головы!

Коулби чмокнула Пендрагона в щеку и направилась к выходу, но рядом с Колином остановилась. Она осуждающе покачала головой и тихо выдохнула, чтобы слышал только он:

\- Вот уж не думала, что ты такая скотина, Морган. Играть на чувствах близкого тебе человека и заставлять его меняться! – Энджел поджала губы, как чопорная леди. У нее всегда были с Брэдли хорошие, доверительные отношения. Но и с учетом этого Колину с трудом верилось, что она что-то почувствовала. Или могла? Брэдли иногда делился с Энджел довольно личными вещами, не такими, как с Морганом, но у Коулби была сильная интуиция – она вполне способна была что-то додумать сама. С Колином же девушка никогда не водила близких отношений, предпочитая компанию МакГрат или Ричарда, меньше улыбалась его шуткам, хотя нельзя сказать, что их не понимала.

Одна из кудрявых прядей упала ей на лицо, и Энджел нетерпеливо убрала ее рукой. Морган успел заметить тонкое колечко на пальчиках Коулби, золотое, будто сплетенное из нескольких нитей, с темно-алым камнем. Морган не успел поинтересоваться, означает ли это кольцо серьезные отношения, как девушка хмыкнула и вышла, хлопнув дверью.

\- Что это было?

\- Она считает, что ты ведешь себя по отношению ко мне – то есть к Брэдли – некрасиво, заставляя меняться. Ты в курсе, что твой друг испытывает к тебе чувства?

За окном мерцали звезды, город погрузился в теплую вечернюю дрему, нарушаемую только гуляющими парочками и компаниями подростков, а в номере Джеймса обстановка накалялась. Морган, уже приготовившийся сесть на стул, чуть мимо него не промахнулся, уставившись на Артура. Что он только что…?

\- Не надо делать такие глаза, ты не мог не заметить, такое невозможно скрыть.

\- Стоп, погоди. Какие чувства, ты о чем?

\- Симпатии. Привязанности. Желания. Я не очень уверен, насколько все сильно и серьезно, а спрашивать у этой прекрасной леди, какие я испытываю к тебе чувства, было бы, по крайней мере, странно. К тому же Энджел слишком аккуратно об этом говорила – такое ощущения, что она пыталась показать, что знает меньше, чем есть на самом деле.

\- Как ты понял, что это Энджел?

\- Кто еще мог так спокойно прийти ко мне? К тому же, когда ты спрашивал про Гвеневру, ты был сильно удивлен моим ответом. Теперь я понимаю, почему.

\- Брэдли не испытывает ко мне желания, - все-таки ответил Морган.

\- Ты в этом уверен? – Артур с искренним любопытством посмотрел на Колина. - Никаких лишних прикосновений, взглядов, ничего, что выбивалось бы из обычных отношений?

Морган задумался: лишние прикосновения? Брэдли вечно до него дотрагивается: поправляет воротник куртки, треплет за плечо, привлекая внимание – это его нормальное поведение, и принять это за знаки внимания было бы смешно. Но ведет ли так себя Джеймс с другими людьми? Нет, с Энтони или Ричардом так просто не получится – они старше, и ткнуть в очередной раз в бок или якобы стряхнуть соринку с плеча Брэдли не придет в голову. Да и с девушками Джеймс так себя не вел. А с людьми из персонала Брэдли общался не настолько близко. Морган настолько был погружен в свои мысли, что абсолютно не заметил тона, которым Артур об этом говорил. 

\- Джеймс ведет себя обычно.

\- И при этом леди как-то понимает, что он явно тебе симпатизирует, да? Непоследовательно.

\- Ты неправильно понял Энджел, - покачал головой Морган.

\- Ну да, а о том, что Мерлин в вашем сериале маг, я тоже ее неправильно понял?

Колин, уже собиравшийся ответить, что Энджел просто преувеличивает, чуть собственным языком не подавился, услышав последнюю фразу. Узнать об магии Мерлина от Энджел – ничего хуже нельзя было придумать. Во-первых, получалось некрасиво по отношению к принцу: Артур достоин того, чтобы ему нормально рассказали правду, и сделать это должен был Колин, как единственный человек, знающий правду о его происхождении. А во-вторых, Морган хотел видеть выражение его лица, когда принц об этом услышал. Но, как говорится, мы только предполагаем, а располагают всем высшие силы.

\- Э… я хотел тебе сказать.

\- Когда же? – нахмурился принц. По его лицу, по залегшей между бровей складочке, было видно, что Артур очень недоволен. Он глубоко вздохнул, сморщившись, и Колин внезапно понял: он знает это выражение лица. Приблизительно с таким же лицом Брэдли разговаривал с матерью, когда та собиралась приехать на съемки, чтобы проследить за своим сыном.

Потом Джеймс еще пару часов бушевал, что она до сих пор считает его ребенком.

Моргана утешало только одно: эта злость была достаточно безобидной и, по крайней мере, его не убьют.

\- Так ваш я еще об этом и не знает! – возмутился Пендрагон. - Ты видел хоть одного колдуна?

Колин отрицательно замотал головой, с опаской глядя на приближающегося к нему принца. Вдруг он ошибся, и Артур не настолько похож на Брэдли и злится сейчас совершенно серьезно? Но Пендрагон только схватил Колина за грудки, подтягивая ближе к себе. Футболка у Моргана задралась, обнажая кожу и открывая резинку трусов – и это смутило Колина больше, чем злые глаза принца. С детства стесняющийся своего худого и длинного тела, Морган по привычке попытался одернуть край футболки, скорчив недовольную гримасу. Артур фыркнул и отпустил его.

\- А я видел, и поверь мне, перепутать невозможно.

Колин еще успел про себя порадоваться, что не стал вываливать на принца правду о Мерлине сразу, как только понял - тот уже немного в курсе.

Это звучало странно, но Морган не чувствовал себя в праве рассказывать такое. Это секрет Мерлина (если он существовал на самом деле, а если нет – Колин не хотел об этом думать), и именно он должен потом рассказать принцу о своих способностях.

Мерлин, а не Колин.

Но это вовсе не означало, что Морган будет молчать.

\- Артур, а ты много видел разбойников?

Принц посмотрел на него как на умалишенного, ухмыляясь. Он не сказал ни слова, но умудрился продемонстрировать собственное превосходство. Колин ненавидел это выражение лица у Брэдли, но в исполнении Артура оно его совершенно не тронуло.

\- Они чем-то отличались от остальных?

\- Ты имеешь в виду, кроме того, что они грабили, резали и убивали людей, верно?

Колин снова нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова. Мысль лежала на самой поверхности с самой первой серии сериала, но сейчас, когда требовалось ее высказать, Колин никак не мог ее сформулировать.

\- Но они же обращались с оружием, верно? – принц кивнул, и Колин продолжил. - Но меч или любое другое оружие может быть в их руках, - Колин сделал паузу, - или в твоих, верно? И ты не будешь грабить и убивать.

Артур смотрел на него, уже не ухмыляясь. Пендрагон чувствовал, что Колин пытается донести до него какую-то мысль, но еще не понимал, какую именно.

\- А ты не думал, что с магией так же: она может быть оружием в руках безумца и спасением в руках хорошего человека.

\- Это все теория, Колин. На практике же я не видел ни одного человека, который бы обладал магией и использовал ее во имя добра, придерживаясь каких-то законов или понятий о чести.

Колину нечего было на это ответить, Артур по-своему был прав. Магия, в отличие от рыцарских умений, давалась проще. Этим пользовались любители легкой наживы. Обычные люди не хотели идти против установленных законов, и в том, что Артур не верил в добрую магию, по сути, не было ничего странного или необычного.

\- Я не согласен.

\- Твоего друга, скорее всего, закинуло в мое время. Ты думаешь это можно расценивать как хороший поступок? – спросил Артур. Колин знал, что принц давит на него и специально об этом упоминает, чтобы доказать правоту и настоять на своем. И все равно «повелся», потому что при мысли о том, как несладко приходится Джеймсу, у него засосало под ложечкой: Артур попал в более цивилизованный мир, а Брэдли - наоборот. Артур, увидев беспокойство на лице Колина, жестко усмехнулся. - Вот видишь.

\- Может, это вышло случайно! Мало ли, прочитали не то заклинание или что-нибудь в этом духе?

\- Ты – наивный дуралей, Колин Морган, - усмехнулся Пендрагон. - Кто-то специально решил убрать меня подальше, но не рассчитывал на «замену», - высказал свою версию принц. Колин не задумывался о том, как именно Артур видит ситуацию.

Наверное, принц сильно переживал. Один, в незнакомом мире, в чудаковатой компании и занимающийся непонятно чем, он думал про Камелот, про оставшихся в его времени отца, Мерлина и его рыцарей, и – Колин был уверен – переживал за них. Хоть и не признался бы в этом ни за что на свете.

\- Ну, может, мы сумеем разузнать об этом?

\- У тебя есть книги о магии, - удивился Артур. - Как это? Ты же говоришь, у вас ее не используют.

Колин покраснел, чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки и шею. На самом деле он не собирался говорить про магию всерьез, но Пендрагон поймал его с поличным. Теперь приходилось выкручиваться.

\- Ну, не то, чтобы она совсем магическая, но она написана на языке твоего времени, а я не знаю и половины слов оттуда, - пояснил Колин и увидел, как проясняется взгляд Артура. Похоже, принцу было слишком тяжело разговаривать о магии, а тут – всего лишь книга.

За прошедшее время книга не изменилась, оставшись загадочной даже на вид. Колин хмыкнул, проводя пальцами по теплому кожаному корешку, будто приветствуя старую знакомую. Артур не отрывал взгляда от его пальцев, но Морган не сразу обратил внимание, как принц смотрит на них: внимательным, темным взглядом, да еще и губы облизывает непроизвольно. Перед глазами Колина очень ярко всплыла картинка, как Артур целует его пальцы, костяшки. И только через пару мгновений Морган понял, что представлял далеко не принца. А Брэдли.

«Да твою ж! Наслушался, теперь и лезет всякая чушь в голову».

Когда сам Артур прикоснулся книге, то послышался будто вздох облегчения, разнесшийся по номеру, но Морган решил, что ему показалось.

Пендрагон открыл книгу и уставился в текст. Колин смотрел на коротко стриженный светловолосый затылок, на то, как сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы принца, и никак не мог понять – неужели тот злится?

\- И это, по-твоему, не магическая книга! – воскликнул принц. Колину в какой-то момент показалось, что Артур постарается избавиться от странной вещи, но Пендрагон неожиданно взял себя в руки, успокоился и спокойно посмотрел на Моргана:

\- Но у нас есть возможность, пусть и призрачная, вернуть все на свои места.


	8. Глава 8

I got it bad  
You don't know how bad I got it  
You got it easy  
You don't know when you got it good  
It's getting harder  
Just keeping life and soul together  
I'm sick of fighting  
Even though I know I should  
The cold is biting  
Through each and every nerve and fibre  
My broken spirit is frozen to the core  
Don't wanna be here no more  
Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes  
Even if it was for just one day  
And wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away  
«Wouldn’t It Be Good» Placebo

 

Упав, Брэдли довольно сильно ударился лбом о столбик кровати. То, что у него в номере не было кровати с балдахином, ярко-алым и мягким на ощупь, Джеймс сообразил далеко не сразу.

Да и комната совершенно точно не являлась его гостиничным номером. Она была большой, полной предрассветных лучей, холодной и в ней почему-то не горели лампы или любые другие светильники. Брэдли встал, потирая лоб – на голове должна была остаться шишка, что Джеймса совершенно не радовало с учетом предстоявших съемок. Ноги ощутили гладкую каменную поверхность, по телу побежали мурашки, заставляя волоски вставать дыбом. В воздухе пахло сыростью, древесиной и немного пылью.

Джеймс думал, что у него поехала крыша: только что он был в собственном номере, хотел почитать сценарий, первую серию нового сезона, а теперь был… где, кстати?

Сбоку от кровати стояла тяжелая кованая ширма, которую украшали когда-то яркие, а теперь абсолютно выцветшие узоры. Через нее была перекинута рубашка. Когда Брэдли стащил ее, то понял, что это что-то вроде ночной сорочки - длинной, жесткой и грубой. Она наверняка натирала кожу, особенно подмышки и шею, и Джеймс смутно себе представлял, как в этом можно спать.

По краям комнаты расположились большие сундуки, содержимое которых сразу заинтересовало Джеймса. Тяжелые крышки открывались с трудом, а сами сундуки оказались полны одежды и оружия. Вся одежда была в красно-коричневатых тонах, иногда встречались белые или просто светлые рубашки, пояса из хорошей кожи, всегда достаточно простые. Исключение составляла всего пара из них, найденная в отдельном сундуке вместе с клинками. Ножны причудливо украшали узоры и драгоценные камни. Оба комплекта наверняка сделали не для постоянного ношения, а для демонстрации статуса владельца.

Джеймсу пришло в голову, что все это слишком похоже на декорации Камелота, и он даже усмехнулся про себя. Значит, во всем виноват Колин.

Как всегда.

В жизни Брэдли в последнее время все всегда сводилось к Моргану. Вот и в этот раз ирландский засранец, похоже, решил подшутить. Вполне возможно, он что-то подмешал Джеймсу в завтрак, чтобы он отключился и очнулся в… где бы это не было.

Чтобы убедиться в своей правоте, Брэдли подошел к окну и распахнул его. Город под замком уже ожил: на улицах находилось не очень много людей, но все они были заняты делом. Пекарь нес корзинку с теплым хлебом, какая-то девушка набирала воды в колодце недалеко от замковой стены, а то, что происходило в городе, располагающемся ниже, Джеймс даже не мог разглядеть.

Пейзаж же был совершенно незнаком.

Поля и леса, никакого намека на цивилизацию. Если его так далеко увезли от Пьерфона, на это ушло бы много времени, а его не было. Ну, или Брэдли сильнее накачали, чем он подумал вначале. Но это уже было не похоже на Колина.

Брэдли ущипнул себя за руку, до боли, оставив на коже красное пятно: очень уж все это смахивало на его самый жуткий ночной кошмар. Иногда Брэдли снилось, что он приходит на съемки, совершенно не зная роли. Однако вокруг никого не было: ни сценаристов, ни актеров, ни операторов, никого, кто мог бы отругать за невыученную роль, и кого можно было обвинить в розыгрыше.

Находиться на одном месте стало невыносимо. Брэдли решился пойти и обследовать место за пределами комнаты, даже к двери направился и протянул руки, чтобы ее открыть, когда оттуда послышался знакомый голос.

\- Поднимайтесь! – зашипели снаружи, и стало слышно громыхание, будто кто-то поднимал тяжелое оборудование и пытался его перетащить, - если принц вас застанет спящими на посту, больше такого точно не будет. Ни поста, ни работы.

Голос звучал раздраженно и недовольно, как будто это его безопасность зависела от того, спит ли стража на посту.

А в следующее мгновение в комнату ввалился Морган с тяжелым подносом в руках, но тут же остановился, встретившись глазами с Брэдли. То, что Джеймс слышал весь разговор, произошедший за дверью, стало очевидно. Колин залился румянцем.

\- Ваше Высочество, - Колин умудрился поклониться, при этом не уронив ничего с подноса, и Брэдли вскинул от удивления брови, - не знал, что вы уже встали.

\- Очень смешно, - фыркнул Джеймс, и Морган сощурился.

\- Но все равно не смогли одеться без моей помощи. Что за странные одежды вы выбрали?

Брэдли засмеялся, потянулся вперед и потрепал Колина по макушке сильно, но аккуратно. В следующий момент Морган отшатнулся от него, как от прокаженного, поднос оказался на полу, а Колин поднял руку: то ли защищаясь, то ли собравшись оттолкнуть.

\- Кто ты, и где принц Артур?

\- Колин, это уже не смешно, - нахмурился Брэдли. Ролевые игры это, несомненно, забавно, но не сейчас. Джеймс и так чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и играть ему порядком надоело.

\- Где Артур, что ты с ним сделал? Говори, а то хуже будет!

Интонации у Колина были властные, угрожающие, и Брэдли в который раз удивился, как Колину удается вот так преображаться. Пропуская роль через себя, Колин изменялся, становился другим человеком. В жизни Морган был хитрым – этакий лис – но в целом добрым, немного неуклюжим, тощим и лопоухим, обычным. Но стоило ему начать играть, он мог стать кем угодно: преданным, отзывчивым, влюбленным, неуравновешенным. Шизофреником, подростком, взрослым. Кем угодно.

Сначала Брэдли это раздражало. Колин играл, как дышал, а Джеймс так не умел. Брэдли хорошо играл, но гением не был, а Морган именно им и являлся. Джеймс никак не мог понять, за что этому несуразному недоразумению такой талант, но у него получалось себя успокаивать. Мерлин был великим магом, конечно, но временами полным идиотом, а Артур – героем, и это кое-как примиряло Джеймса с происходящим.

Но чем больше они общались, тем больше Брэдли понимал, за что господь дал Колину такой талант. Тот обожал свою работу: готов был ни есть, ни спать, только бы ему дали текст, время его выучить, а потом – сыграть. Подобная увлеченность была достойна восхищения.

Когда Джеймс первый раз притащил Колину поесть, тот долго смущался, краснел и отнекивался. Такая стеснительность Джеймса позабавила, но он настоял, чтобы Морган еду взял, а потом его позвали на съемку эпизода. Джеймс только к вечеру узнал, что свой обед Колин раздал: молоко и салат отдал Энджел, бутерброды с бужениной забрала Кэтти. Брэдли влетел в номер к Моргану – у того съемки закончились раньше, и он успел принять душ, переодеться и выглядел удивительно домашним в своих мешковатых штанах с бледно-зеленой футболкой – и начал орать, что если Брэдли так ему противен, то и к черту, он навязываться не собирается.

Колин покраснел, потом побледнел и схватил Брэдли за руку.

\- Нет, ты все неправильно понял, - начал Морган и запнулся. От волнения у него усилился акцент, и Брэдли его вообще еле понял. Колин глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая дыхание. - Я вегетарианец, у меня аллергия на помидоры и невосприимчивость лактозы.

Под конец Морган сравнялся по цвету с пресловутыми томатами, а Брэдли был готов его убить.

\- Почему ты сразу не сказал об этом? – недовольно спросио Брэдли, а Колин только еще сильнее покраснел, хотя Джеймсу секунду назад казалось, что сильнее уж некуда.

Можно было сказать, что с этого момента и началась их дружба.

У Моргана оказалось странное чувство юмора, он любил травяной чай с бергамотом и ходить по магазинам. При этом Колин выглядел, будто напялил на себя мешок, а чай у него всегда был какой угодно, кроме бергамотового. Брэдли покупал ему чайные пакетики, (рассеянный Морган мог забыть, что в заварочнике есть чай, поэтому пакетизированный чай был более разумным решением), и при этом у Колина не разводилась плесень. А так же Джеймс таскался с ним по магазинам. Брэдли нравилось выбирать вместе с Морганом вещи, и если бы Колин их еще потом носил, было бы еще лучше.

Насколько он попал, Джеймс понял, лишь осознав, что теперь он в курсе: когда Морган сильно нервничает, у него шелушится кожа на кончиках пальцев, а спит он на правом боку. Колин стал его помешательством, сумасшествием.

Брэдли всеми силами старался не лезть в его жизнь, не навязывать свою компанию, не интересоваться, почему он такой обеспокоенный. Но вместо этого стал ловить себя на мыслях, что постоянно наблюдает за Колином, знает, что значит каждое движение бровей, каждая ухмылка, и Брэдли этим почти гордился.

Но сейчас его выражение лица Брэдли не нравилось. Колин был нахмурен, сосредоточен и переигрывал, поэтому Брэдли шагнул вперед, хватая его за плечи.

\- Это я, ты чего? Может, хватит?

Морган дернулся от успокаивающих интонаций, будто его ударили. Брэдли с удивлением понял, что тот никак не может решить, как же ему реагировать. А потом Колин подался вперед и… поцеловал его.

Брэдли не успел удивиться, как в следующий момент уже прижимал его к себе, аккуратно целуя, будто боялся, что Колин куда-нибудь исчезнет, если Брэдли что-то делает не так. Джеймс ни разу не представлял ничего подобного, просто мысли так и не смогли оформиться до… до такого. Джеймс никогда не заглядывался на мальчиков, до Колина, конечно же. Но он всегда предпочитал действия, а с учетом сложившейся ситуации… Он прижимал к себе худое тело, захлебывался в нежности напополам с паникой, и поцелуй получился странным. Не принес облегчения, не разрядил обстановку, наоборот, будто в тугую пружину все стянул.

Когда Джеймс отпустил Колина из своих объятий, то Морган уставился на него во все глаза.

\- Кто ты?

\- Что? – ошалело переспросил Джеймс.

\- Ты – не Артур, но ты не злой. Вроде.

На последнем слове ирландец отвел глаза, будто не совсем был уверен в собственных словах и мыслях.

\- Морган, прекрати уже! Да, мы поцеловались, но не стоит все сваливать на игру и на Артура с Мерлином! – рявкнул Джеймс. Он ничего не понимал, и ему хотелось придушить Колина за этот глупый фарс. Сначала полез к нему целоваться, сам, между прочим, а теперь непонятно что изображает.

\- Ну, как я могу не сваливать все на Мерлина, если я он и есть, - озадаченно переспросил Колин, потом шагнул ближе, коснулся руками плеч Брэдли и приблизил свое лицо к самому лицу Джеймса. - Ты пахнешь как Артур. Как такое возможно?

Джеймс скинул с себя руки Моргана, схватил того за шкирку и хорошо встряхнул. Брэдли был в ярости, его достала манера выражаться, которую сейчас использовал Колин – как в их дурацком сценарии, на староанглийском. Джеймс это даже не сразу понял, хотя слова были простыми, практически не изменившимися со временем.

\- Прекрати эту чушь! Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты – Мерлин? Я верю! Два года уже верю, с тех пор как сниматься с тобой начал, идиот!

Колин только хмыкнул, слушая Брэдли.

\- А теперь что еще удумал? К чему был этот поцелуй? - на последнем слове Джеймс будто споткнулся, снова словно чувствуя мягкие, теплые губы на своих губах и борясь с желанием податься вперед и поцеловать их снова. - Я что-то не понимаю? Игра, спор, что это? И – хватит уже молчать!

\- Это злое колдовство, - начал Морган, но Брэдли снова схватил его и встряхнул.

\- Завязывай, твою мать! Мы в Пьерфоне, и тут нет магии, помнишь об этом? У тебя опять дурная идея в голове о нашей сыгровке, что ли? Мы великолепно вместе играем, нам не нужны такие экстремальные эксперименты. Тем более Джейк четко сказал – никакого слеша на экране, люди и так говорят, что мы склоняем детей к гомосексуализму. То есть, в объятиях и поцелуях точно нет необходимости, и я не понимаю, какого хрена ты все это устроил. Сначала поцелуй, а теперь эта твоя «злая магия»!

Закончив свой монолог, Джеймс оттолкнул от себя проплывающий по воздуху кубок, и зло уставился на Колина.

Потом перевел взгляд на кубок.

\- Какого…

\- Магии не существует, говоришь?

Напротив него стоял Колин, глаза которого горели золотом. Вокруг них летали предметы, будто они находились в невесомости, и Брэдли теперь действительно казалось, что он вместе с ними парит где-то в вакууме. 

\- Какого черта? Ты кто?

\- Ты же сам сказал, я - Мерлин. Кстати, откуда ты меня знаешь? – удивился тот. Джеймс знал - это невинное выражение лица означает, что Колин (Мерлин?) что-то задумал. - И имей в виду, без глупостей. Если что, я тебя убью, пусть ты и похож на моего принца.

\- А зачем было целоваться?

\- Чтобы убедиться, - внезапно смутился Мерлин. - Артур давно не целует меня так нежно, будто я стеклянный и могу от этого рассыпаться в прах, - хмыкнул Мерлин, и Джеймс почувствовал, как его щеки начинают гореть.

\- О боже…

\- Так как тебя зовут?

\- Брэдли Джеймс, - неуверенно протянул Брэдли. - Вроде бы.

Наблюдая, как вещи аккуратно возвращаются на свои места, Брэдли боролся с желанием потереть собственные глаза. Но быстро передумал, стоило одному из кубков больно стукнуть его по плечу, убеждая в реальности происходящего.

\- Так как ты тут оказался, Брэдли Джеймс?

\- Да вот я у тебя хотел это спросить. Ты ведь умник-маг.


	9. Глава 9

Image image you do what you want  
You're a carbon kid with a sinister diagram  
Image image we're leaving the ground,   
Image image we're leaving the ground  
Image image we're leaving the ground   
Image image we'll never be found,  
Image image we'll never be found,  
Image image we'll never be found  
You're a carbon kid with a sinister diagram  
With a sinister diagram  
Sinister diagram   
And when this half is over and we claim our second skin,  
We can compliment each other on the state that we are in,  
And when we leave this place forever and we're floating round in space,   
Take the easy way to heaven with a smile upon your face  
«Carbon Kid» Placebo

 

Спустя приблизительно четверть часа Брэдли сидел на кровати Артура, подперев подбородок рукой и скрестив ноги, и смотрел на вышагивающего по комнате Мерлина. Тот был до безумия похож на Колина: такой же худой, будто его не кормят, и взъерошенный. Только волосы у Мерлина были длиннее и лежали на шее широкими колечками, по которым так и хотелось провести пальцами. Эти мысли настолько отвлекали, что Джеймс не сразу сообразил, что совершенно перестал его понимать, а вместо речи слышит странные, шипяще-бурчащие звуки.

\- Эй-эй-эй, притормози! Я ничего не понимаю, - развел он руками.

Мерлин остановился, уставившись на Брэдли.

\- Не понимаешь? – медленно выговаривая слова, уточнил он, и Джеймс опять поразился, как такое может быть. Он понимает самые простые выражения, спасибо тренингам на съемочной площадке, но стоит Мерлину (О боже ты мой! МЕРЛИНУ!!!) начать говорить немного быстрее или сказать пару незнакомых слов, как смысл сразу теряется где-то в хитросплетениях звуков. Но звучание голоса было такое привычное, что на ум сразу приходили первые несколько недель съемок. Колин разговаривал точно так же, непонятно и будто на другом языке. Отчаявшийся его понять Джеймс злился, острил и говорил гадости, из-за которых вся съемочная группа была на стороне Моргана, жалела его и шикала на Брэдли.

\- Да, я не очень хорошо знаю древний язык.

Мерлин улыбнулся немного смущенно и сразу стал похож на Колина, потом что-то проворчал себе под нос – глаза его стали на мгновение желтыми. Джеймс поразился тому, как сценаристы угадали, какими становятся глаза у колдующих магов, а еще почувствовал, как по телу побежали мурашки. Ему стало щекотно подмышками и перехватило дыхание.

\- Так лучше? – спросил Мерлин, и Брэдли показалось, что тот говорит на современном английском.

\- Что ты сделал? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Брэдли. Все больше и больше его одолевали сомнения: ситуация походила на горячечный бред, а не на реальное, возможное положение вещей.

\- Использовал одно заклинание, выучил его, когда пришлось общаться с Ши. Оно помогает понимать все, что говорят окружающие. Как если общаешься с ними на одном языке. Это действует и в обратную сторону.

Ши – это Джеймс отметил на автомате – страшные феечки из Авалона, которые хотели получить жизнь Артура. И София. Грейнджер, конечно, прекрасная девушка, но тогда Брэдли с ней было тяжело общаться. Он только привык к съемкам, Колину и начал себя осознавать, а тут появилась Холли. У них с Джеймсом были отношения, что-то вроде недоромана, полуфлирт, переходящий черт знает, во что. А потом Грейнджер сказала, что Колин смотрит на него как ревнивая жена, и Брэдли стал с нетерпением ждать, когда же закончатся съемки этой серии. Поэтому Ши стойко ассоциировались у него с чем-то негативным, и, судя по выражению лица Мерлина, он тоже к ним теплых дружеских чувств не питал.

\- Разве колдовство у вас не запрещено? - неожиданно спросил Джеймс, и Мерлин смутился. - А ты колдуешь при мне.

\- Ты может и похож на принца, но все быстро бы поняли, что ты – не он, а значит, тебя бы ждала долгая и мучительная смерть на костре. Король точно подумает, что ты – какая-то разновидность магии.

Брэдли передернуло – знакомиться с Утером, с правилами и традициями Камелота совершенно не входило в его планы. Конечно, они все читали про времена Артура, но наблюдать это все вживую Джеймсу совсем не хотелось. Хотя про костер он не читал, хватило рассказа Кэтти, как и сколько горит человеческая плоть.

\- Хорошо, допустим, я всех понимаю – но зачем? Лучше верни меня назад и все дела.

\- Я не знаю как, - пожал плечами маг, начиная перебирать вещи Артура. Нервные пальцы двигались очень привычно, по-домашнему, и Брэдли на какое-то время отвлекся. Но потом до него дошел смысл фразы.

\- ЧТО? – рявкнул Джеймс, в одно мгновение оказываясь рядом с Мерлином и встряхивая его за плечи. - Что ты сказал?

\- Что я не знаю, как вернуть тебя назад, - повторил маг, и Брэдли снова его тряхнул, да так сильно, что у Мерлина даже зубы клацнули.

\- Как это? А зачем тебе потребовалось читать заклинание, если ты не знаешь, как его отменить?

\- Я не читал заклинаний, - нахмурился Мерлин. - За исключением того, что было произнесено сейчас, - закончил он уязвлено. - Неужели ты думаешь, что я сделал бы что-то, что навредило бы моему принцу?

Это «моему принцу» прозвучало необычно нежно, но твердо, однако Брэдли не обратил на это внимания, слишком заведен и взбудоражен он был.

\- Да ты что? А как же я тут оказался тогда, по-твоему? В моем времени нет магов, и некому было меня переместить.

Мерлин нахмурился, аккуратно складывая одну из белых рубах. Она выглядела просто и грубовато, но добротно, была светлой, что свидетельствовало о высоком положении ее владельца. Мерлин складывал ее аккуратно, как большую драгоценность, бережно прикладывая друг к другу противоположные края и явно выбирая, как ответить Брэдли.

\- Я ничего не читал. На самом деле я еле проснулся сегодня, и, поверь мне, мне было не до того, чтобы читать странные заклинания.

Брэдли помрачнел.

\- А кто тогда?

\- Может, кто-то решил избавиться от принца? Чтобы Артур не мешал, но подобрал не то заклинание, и получилось… вот так? Тогда тебе придется изображать Артура.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Необходимо будет показать злодею, что у него ничего не вышло. Иначе начнется суматоха, и ты сам пострадаешь в первую очередь. Темница – не самое хорошее место, а уж пытки палач знает замечательно, ты бы признался даже в том, чего не совершал, лишь бы только он остановился, – мрачно заявил Мерлин, облизывая губы от волнения. Для Джеймса это было так странно – видеть перед собой вроде бы Колина, его привычки, и понимать, что это обман.

\- Окей, допустим. Что дальше?

\- А я пока поищу, как все вернуть на свои места. Пойдет такая перспектива?

Брэдли ничего не оставалось, кроме того, как согласиться.

 

Если поначалу все показалось не очень страшным, вскоре стало ясно: на самом деле все хуже и сложнее, даже одежда таила в себе всевозможные подвохи. Например, у Брэдли не было подвески, которая постоянно висела на шее у Пендрагона, как и фамильного перстня. И если с подвеской можно было что-нибудь придумать, то отсутствие кольца вызвало бы ненужные вопросы.

\- Утер недавно в присутствии всего двора вручил его Артуру, заявив, что «пусть это еще не корона, но символ власти, достойный будущего правителя не меньше нее».

\- О нет, - простонал Брэдли. Он был не готов к расспросам Утера. И держать себя так, как Артур, перед его отцом – Брэдли не был уверен, что справится с этим. Кроме того, он уже предвзято относился к королю, считал его тираном, и не горел желанием терпеть наезды на свою персону.

Мерлин смотрел на него сочувственно, а потом подошел и легко обнял, подбадривая. Брэдли был совершенно не против этого и обнял мага в ответ, проводя ладонями по узкой спине.

\- Мы обманываем себя, - глухо заявил Джеймс. - Я не твой принц.

\- А я не твой Колин, - в тон ему ответил Мерлин. - Однако это не мешает тебе меня обнимать.

Наглость в голосе Мерлина повеселила Брэдли.

\- Мы похожи…

\- И я не понимаю, как так случилось, - Мерлин, наконец, отстранился от Джеймса, одернул рубашку, которую Брэдли задрал, почти невесомо проводя пальцами по пояснице Мерлина. - Как могут существовать люди, настолько похожие друг на друга?

\- К тому же - живущие почти в полутора тысячах лет друг от друга. Не знаю, как так вышло, да и знать не хочу. Кстати, как выглядят остальные люди, с кем общается Артур? Утер, Ланселот, Гвен, Моргана?

\- Сестра Артура уже давно не живет в замке, и теперь ее зовут немного иначе.

\- Ле Фей?

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Вы достаточно популярные герои в нашем мире, - заявил Брэдли.

\- Правда?

\- Да, и тебя знают как мага.

Наверное, не стоило этого рассказывать Мерлину, запоздало подумал Брэдли, но, глядя на то, как у него порозовели скулы, а губы растянулись в шальной и счастливой улыбке, Джеймс об этом совершенно не пожалел.

В конце концов, кому было плохо из-за того, что они разделят еще один секрет?

Только вот про то, что его считают стариком, опекающим принца, он решил все же не говорить – мало ли как это потом отзовется.

\- Так что будем делать с кольцом? - напомнил Джеймс, теребя серебряную полоску на большом пальце. Мерлин смотрел на нее задумчиво, что-то повторяя про себя.

\- Оно надевается на указательный палец? – заинтересовался он, и, получив утвердительный кивок, улыбнулся. - Я могу его заколдовать. Это будет только мираж, и если кто-то потрогает кольцо, то почувствует, что оно другое. Магия распадется, но только для этого человека. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Но внешне будет похоже.

\- Хорошо, на некоторое время хватит. Но мы не закончили. Утер?

\- Властный, умный, интересный. Но как только дело касается магии, у короля совершенно перестает нормально работать голова. Если кто-то, не дай боги, крикнул «магия», то Утер забудет обо всем остальном.

Подобная характеристика не могла не расстраивать. Брэдли очень не хотелось, чтобы его сожгли на костре из-за паранойи Утера Пендрагона.

\- Гвен?

\- Странно, что ты вообще про нее знаешь, она ведь служанка, - хмыкнул Мерлин. В его голосе при разговоре о Гвен появилось нечто… странное.

\- Ты ее не любишь?

\- С чего ты взял? – удивленно приподнял тот брови.

\- Вижу. Итак?

Маг смутился, отводя глаза: видимо, не хотел говорить, что он просто-напросто ревнует. Гвен, конечно, милая, и поводов почти не было. Но ключевым являлось это «почти», потому что Артур всегда беседовал с девушкой очень галантно, а Мерлин из-за этого злился, о чем и сказал сейчас Джеймсу. Брэдли очень хорошо понимал его и даже не стал ничего говорить по этому поводу.

\- Она добрая, внимательная, сейчас помогает старшей служанке Милене. Одевается скромно, а волосы – да, точно! – всегда заплетает так, что коса будто лежит на голове, как колос.

\- Колос?

\- Ну да, такое же плетение и цвет.

\- Погоди, Гвен блондинка? – ошалело спросил Брэдли. Почему-то он думал, что такого не будет, и все они будут похожи на его партнеров и друзей по съемкам.

\- Да, у нее волосы чуть темнее, чем у тебя, - подтвердил Мерлин.

\- Ладно, ее я не перепутаю. А Ланс?

\- Он уехал, уже давно. Почему тебя это волнует?

\- Я должен знать все, – хмыкнул Брэдли.

\- Все – это вовсе не обязательно, - усмехнулся Мерлин, совершенно не подозревая, что эта фраза безумно взбесит Джеймса. Брэдли стукнул кулаком по столбику кровати, потом сорвался с места и начал вышагивать по комнате. Он считал, что знать надо все, каждую мелочь, ибо многое он себе вообще не представлял.

Маг молчал, и щеки у него отчаянно горели. Он осознал, что сказал глупость, но дал Джеймсу возможность выговориться, а потом посмотрел на Брэдли.

\- Мне надо еще объяснить тебе правила обеда.

Да, Брэдли мог не надеяться на нормальные извинения, но почему-то это его не удивило. Морган был таким же.


	10. Глава 10

Beauty lies inside the eye of another youthful dream  
That doesn't sell it's soul for self-esteem  
That's not plasticine  
Beauty lies inside desire and every wayward heart redeemed  
That doesn't sell it's soul for self-esteem  
That's not plasticine

Don't forget to be the way you are

The only thing you can rely on is that you can't rely on anything  
Don't go and sell your soul for self-esteem  
Don't be plasticine

Don't forget to be the way you are  
And don't forget to be the way you are  
The way you are...  
«Plasticine» Placebo

 

Через некоторое время у Брэдли кругом пошла голова – много мелких, совершенно незначительных на первый взгляд мелочей оказались очень важными. Например, целовать руку было далеко не обязательно, и, когда Брэдли спросил об этом, Мерлин посмотрел на него очень удивленно. И, скорее наоборот, сотвори он подобное, Моргана бы его подвесила за что-нибудь, чтобы не смел пытаться выставить женщин беспомощными. В чем-то она была права – девушки очень часто оказывались во много раз сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

И теперь Брэдли затряс головой, поднимая вверх руки.

\- Сдаюсь! Я больше не в состоянии слушать.

Мерлин посмотрел на него недоверчиво, явно чего-то не понимая, а Джеймс задумался, а был ли тогда известен этот жест, означающий капитуляцию, или это не он озадачил мага.

\- В смысле, я больше не могу это слушать. Может, сменим предмет обучения, и ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь о воинском искусстве?

\- Расскажу, только я сам знаю далеко не все. Смотри, рыцарем может стать только дворянин.

\- Артур это изменит, - усмехнулся Брэдли, и спохватился, что ляпнул лишнего, но было уже слишком поздно.

\- Что? Что он изменит? – Мерлин смотрел на Джеймса пристально, ожидая ответа. Ему, наверное, было интересно, что заставит Артура так поступить, но Джеймс не сомневался: главной причиной этому будет Мерлин и способности Ланселота.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, маг поджал губы, но продолжил.

\- Рыцари подчиняются Артуру, он их тренирует и отбирает. Стража и рыцари – это не одно и то же, хотя часто люди путают эти понятия. В стражу могут взять и горожанина, не обязательно быть благородных кровей.

Мерлин говорил и говорил: оказывается, у рыцарей существовали свои добродетели, которыми являлись мужество, верность, щедрость, благоразумие, утонченная общительность, честь и вольность. Брэдли, конечно, тут же запутался, как может быть «вольность» и «благоразумие» одновременно, ведь оба этих понятия противоположны друг другу в значениях. Оказалось, благоразумие подразумевало под собой в большей степени умеренность, а вольность означала свободный уклад рыцарства.   
Существовал даже определенный Кодекс, когда Мерлин вспомнил о нем, то почти с головой залез в один из огромных сундуков, тяжелый, деревянный, с коваными углами и вырезанным рисунком, в который, если очень захотеть, можно было бы сложить Мерлина, поймал себя на этой мысли Брэдли, глядя на худую фигуру своего невольного друга. Как раз когда Джеймс собирался об этом сказать, Мерлин вынырнул оттуда, доставая желтоватый, свернутый трубочкой пергамент, на котором витиеватым подчерком было выведено:

 

\- Благородство в Служении   
\- Скорее Смерть, чем Бесчестье   
\- Смелость в исполнении правил   
\- Уважение ко всем достойным людям   
\- Уважение ко всем тем, кто выше твоего положения   
\- Внушать покорность через уважение   
\- Презрение к подлецам   
\- Защита невиновных   
\- Наказание преступников   
\- Учтивость ко всем женщинам   
\- Битва - мерило мужественности   
\- Бой - Слава   
\- Исполняй поручение до конца   
\- Война - расцвет рыцарства   
\- Смерть всем, кто оказывает сопротивление делу   
\- Искусства - пища рыцаря (особенно музыка)   
\- Гнев ослепляет, холодная голова приносит победу

 

\- И совсем никого не волнует, что бой, например, не всегда означает храбрость?

\- Всегда, если это тот бой, что признается рыцарями по их Кодексу, - усмехнулся Мерлин, - но ты прав. И уже за это можно любить Артура – он не придерживается правил слепо.

Это «любить» так легко вырвалось у Мерлина, что Брэдли даже в какой-то момент забыл, что хотел сказать. Маг переживал за своего принца, и, похоже, скучал.

\- Он с Колином, не беспокойся. Морган не позволит, чтобы с Артуром что-то случилось, - заявил Брэдли, трогая Мерлина за плечо. У того сразу глаза расширились от удивления, но потом Мерлин улыбнулся и положил свою руку на ладонь Джеймса.

\- Я надеюсь. А еще, Брэдли, у нас не принято вот так просто прикасаться к другим людям, особенно принцу Камелота.

Джеймс смутился, у него порозовели скулы, он убрал руку и вернулся к Кодексу. Оказывается, «каждый рыцарь должен держать данное им слово, ибо лишь трусость является для Рыцаря позором большим, чем клятвопреступление» или «каждый рыцарь должен иметь Грамоту, подтверждающую его благородное происхождение». Джеймс с удивлением понял, что сценаристы не придумали про бумажку, которую в кадре с помощью магических способностей «ксерил» Колин. 

Мерлин тут же рассказал, как один из дворян решил во что бы то ни стало сделать своего сына рыцарем, решив, что это почетно. Сын, сэр Грамор, был кругленьким, как луна, любил поесть и боялся кошек, как потом выяснил маг, но тоже жаждал славы и почета, чтобы прекрасные дамы при виде него падали в обморок. А еще Грамор был жутко настойчивым, он ходил и ходил за Артуром, пока тот не попросил Мерлина помочь. Именно тогда маг и узнал, что этот сэр испытывает панический страх, увидев кошку, и Мерлин решил на этом сыграть. Сначала он достаточно громко рассказывал слуге Грамора о том, что в замке много прекрасных представителей семейства кошачьих, и Мерлину теперь вовсе не обязательно самому ловить мышей и прочих грызунов. Грамор бледнел даже от рассказов. А уж когда потом к ним вбежала кошка, подскочил на месте как ужаленный. 

Последней каплей оказалось то, что Мерлин притащил кошку перед поединком, и сэр Грамор и правда уверился, что замок кишмя кишит ими и запросился назад.  
Слушая о том, как Мерлин ловил несчастных животных по всему замку и окружным деревням, Артур хохотал до слез.

Но некоторые вещи вызывали искреннее недоумение.

Джеймс допускал, что «каждый рыцарь должен принимать участие в Турнирах, где показывать доблесть ратную, храбрость и отвагу великую», но на каждом? Это, по его мнению, было чересчур, а уж «рыцарь не может ударить поверженного противника (в честном поединке), а так же противника, молящего о пощаде» он вообще считал глупостью. А если этот враг потом, как только ты развернешься, ударит в спину?  
Но больше всего ему понравилась фраза: «Незнание Кодекса Рыцарской чести не является смягчающим вину обстоятельством для людей вероломных, отступивших от его правил».

\- Незнание законов не освобождает от ответственности, - хмыкнул тогда Брэдли, качая головой, - в нашем времени тоже такое правило есть. Хорошо, что хоть что-то вечно и незыблемо. Так, ладно, это более или менее понятно, однако я понятия не имею об оружии.

До того, как Мерлин открыл рот, Брэдли и понятия не имел, сколько он не знает о мечах, латах и шлемах.   
Он даже думал, что вполне владеет если не навыками, то хотя бы терминологией, которой постоянно щеголяли Морган и МакГрат, но, как оказалось, и одной десятой не знал. Да мало кто из современной молодежи во времени Брэдли, да и не только молодежи, хотя бы представление имел о том, насколько тяжелы были настоящие доспехи. Тяжелы и сложны. Например, боевой доспех, призванный защищать рыцаря, «сшивался» - или клепался – прямо на рыцаре и не снимался до конца боя. Если тому необходимо было облегчиться, то на рыцаря просто выливали воду, которая просачивалась сквозь все щели и смывала лишнее.

\- Воу, постой! – остановил его Брэдли. Сам Джеймс, мягко говоря, находился в прострации от такого потока информации, это было для него слишком много, то, что будущие рыцари запоминали годами, ему необходимо было усвоить за пару часов. Но главное Джеймс уловил, - сколько ты сказал, весят доспехи?

\- Всего пару пудов, – повторил Мерлин, недоуменно глядя на Джеймса, - а что такое?

\- И как я должен в этом ходить? – возмущенно завил Джеймс, представив себе, что он напялил все это на себя. В голове появилась картинка: Брэдли, распластавшись на земле, дрыгает ногами и руками, пытаясь выбраться из доспехов. Подобная картина может, и была забавной, но совершенно не радовала самого Джеймса.

\- Мне кажется, у тебя хватит физических сил, а привычка быстро вырабатывается.

Мерлин был очень спокоен, что было не удивительно – не ему же предстояло ходить, обвешавшись железом. Брэдли даже понимал его – он бы тоже, если бы была возможность, выбрал быть магом и не ходить в доспехах.

Куда-нибудь идти у Брэдли не было желания, и даже от одной мысли об этом сосало под ложечкой. Перспектива оказаться где-то там, за стенами этой уютной комнаты, заставляла его чувствовать себя весьма… некомфортно.

\- Я не знаю... Может, мы можем отправиться на охоту? – внезапно осенило Джеймса. Мерлин, стоящий напротив, переминался с ноги на ногу, неуверенно оглядываясь по сторонам, и облизывал губы. Это значило, что он волнуется. Похоже, магу тоже не нравилась мысль о том, что придется куда-то уходить, но постоянно оставаться в комнате Брэдли не мог.

\- Возможно. Если мы пойдем вдвоем, то ты не будешь никому показываться на глаза, а так же будет возможность потренировать тебя в ношении оружия. Ты хоть раз держал в руках меч?

\- Алюминиевый только, - усмехнулся Артур, и, глядя на недоумение Мерлина, пояснил, - это легкий и гибкий металл в нашем времени.

Поэтому вариант с охотой понравился им обоим.

 

В лесу было прохладно и сумрачно. Джеймс понятия не имел, что именно наплел Мерлин Утеру, и почему принцу так срочно захотелось на охоту, его практически не интересовало. В голове будто был туман, было страшно и очень хотелось, как в детстве, залезть под одеяло.   
Когда Брэдли был маленьким, всегда так прятался от чего-то страшного, только чаще всего это были не придуманные монстры, а боязнь, что отругают родители или старшая сестра. Монстров Джеймс никогда не боялся, как-то понимал, что их не существует, а вот гнев родителей очень даже реален.

И сейчас вот Джеймс подумал, что лучше бы он боялся монстров.

Перед ними выползла странного вида ящерица, похожая на большого варана. Большого и более агрессивного, судя по тому, как она зыркала на них глазами и била хвостом по земле. Брэдли так и застыл, не зная, что делать, и отвлек его окрик Мерлина. В следующий момент слизь, выплюнутая наглой рептилией, зависла в воздухе, сама нападающая тоже зависла в воздухе, а потом была отброшена назад.

Маг стоял, вытянув вперед руку, и глаза у него горели, Брэдли подумал, как хорошо иметь такого человека у себя за спиной, мага, который всегда может помочь.

\- Почему ты не расскажешь ему? – совершенно не в связи с ситуацией заинтересовался Джеймс. Мерлин аккуратно передвинул тяжелую и до сих пор опасную тушу – ядовитых клыков никто не отменял – с тропы и недоверчиво уставился на Джеймса.

\- Я же рассказал про законы.

\- Да, но при этом вряд ли принц должен спать со своим слугой, верно? Но вы это обошли, так почему…

\- Я маг, Брэдли. Это не большие уши, не дурные привычки или манеры, Артура воспитывали с ненавистью к магии…

\- Но он же знает тебя, что ты не причинишь ему вреда – он поверит, поймет.

Мерлин внезапно разозлился, глаза его полыхнули желтым, как пару минут назад, и в следующий момент Джеймс был прижат к дереву. Мерлин стоял напротив, глубоко дыша и явно пытаясь успокоится, что у него никак не получалось. Волосы у мага будто наэлектризовались и торчали во все стороны, хотя быть может, Брэдли это просто казалось, губы кривились в злой и горькой усмешке. Джеймс вздрогнул бы – настолько красивым сейчас казался Мерлин – если бы у него была возможность. Но магические путы так сильно прижимали его к твердой коре, что и вздохнуть-то удавалось с трудом.

\- Думаешь, человек, которого с детства учили, что магия - это самое великое зло, примет такого меня? Сосуд, полный ненавистной энергии, который только одной своей мыслью может уничтожить половину Камелота? – гневно спросил маг. Голос слышен был будто в мегафон, звонкий и четкий. Скорее всего, Мерлин ожидал, что Брэдли спасует, но тот только ухмыльнулся.

\- Горло…

\- Что?

\- Горло, - прохрипел Джеймс, и в следующее мгновение путы уже ослабли, - Если твой Артур не слепой, то он увидит, насколько ты прекрасен.

Брэдли сказал это прежде, чем задумался о звучании слов, от этого только сильнее смутившись, покраснел до самой макушки. Мерлин уставился на него во все глаза.

\- А потом еще и поймет, насколько это удобно. Я уверен, - все же закончил Джеймс, глядя на смутившегося Мерлина. Путы, перетягивающие его грудь, мешающие спокойно вздыхать и говорить, а так же фиксирующие тело, ослабли. Брэдли, пользуясь тем, что Мерлин стоит на месте, сделал пару шагов в его направлении, положил руку на шею, притянув к себе ближе, и поцеловал.

В крови, в голове, все еще пульсировало это ощущение, себя в чьей-то власти, а еще вспоминался Мерлин: Брэдли не шутил, маг был совершенно прекрасен. И совсем не похож на Колина, ведь Морган всегда был мягче, улыбчивее, и, даже когда злился, не выглядел столь опасным.

Поцелуй вышел агрессивным – они оба боролись за первенство, почти кусались, но под конец Мерлин отстранился первым, с трудом переводя дыхание. Глаза у него были уже совершенно обычного синего цвета, и только расширенные зрачки выдавали его состояние.

\- Так удивительно видеть людей столь одинаковых, и столь непохожих одновременно, - заявил Мерлин, отводя глаза. Брэдли бы подписался под каждым его словом, - Быть может, теперь займемся тренировкой?


	11. Глава 11

I feel you  
Your sun it shines  
I feel you  
Within my mind  
You take me there  
You take me where  
The kingdom comes  
You take me to  
And lead me through Babylon  
«I feel you» Placebo

 

Потренироваться было очень хорошей, правильной мыслью – все лишнее быстро выветрилось из головы. Сначала Мерлин рассказывал то, что знал сам, и задумайся Брэдли, он бы понял: эти знания поверхностны и неглубоки.  
Но Джеймс все равно в них захлебывался. Как стоит или не стоит держать меч, как ставить блок, как увернуться от скользящего удара, но при этом удержать меч, не запутаться в ногах и не забыть о противнике. Джеймс быстро выдохся и с громким стоном сел на траву.

\- Жуть какая-то, столько тренироваться – грех.

\- Ты слишком мало двигался, и останавливаться бы не стоило – надо привыкнуть, - задумчиво глядя куда-то между ветками ели, проговорил Мерлин. Брэдли даже подумал, что он кого-то заметил, но когда Джеймс спросил мага об этом, тот только отмахнулся. – Показалось. Я установил барьер вокруг поляны, если кто-то через него пойдет – я почувствую. Поднимайся!

Сам Мерлин был худым и долго махать оружием тоже бы не стал, но на его стороне была магия, и, когда маг совсем устал, он заставил меч плясать без него, нанося несильные удары. Иногда Мерлин забывался или отвлекался, и тогда сдерживать атаки становилось намного сложнее. Но вот удивительно – именно их отражать у Джеймса получалось лучше всего.

\- Ты воин, - задумчиво пробормотал Мерлин.

\- Что?

Брэдли пытался отдышаться и утер пыльной рукой пот со лба. Там осталась серая пыльная полоса, прямо посередине лба.

\- По тебе видно, что ты в моем времени не стал бы магом: твое тело будто создано для физической нагрузки.

Брэдли смутился, чувствуя, как со словами Мерлин проводит руками по его мускулам – по груди, животу, рукам. Ощущения были приятно теплыми, расслабляющими.

\- Но я тогда не понимаю, почему ты не можешь запомнить такие элементарные приемы!

Джеймс мгновенно разозлился, подхватил с земли меч и встал в стойку.

\- Ну, давай!

 

Удары градом сыпались со всех сторон, и Брэдли еле успевал защищаться. Ярко начищенный, острый клинок с другой стороны пугал, из-за близости смертельно-опасного оружия сосало под ложечкой, но Джеймсу нравилось это ощущение.

Через некоторое время у Мерлина начало сбиваться дыхание, и они остановились. Брэдли только теперь обратил внимание, как неестественно тихо вокруг – даже птиц не было слышно. Когда они только вошли в лес, он чуть не оглох – настолько шумной казалась живность: щебетали какие-то пичуги, Брэдли видел дятла и белку. Пушистая нахалка, будто чувствуя, что в этот раз ей ничего не грозит, собирала кедровые семечки, хвост у нее раскачивался, и шевелились ушки, так, что хотелось погладить. В руки белка естественно не далась, но и убегать далеко от людей не стала. А еще на них вывалился – в прямом смысле! – олененок и вылупился огромными глазами. Потом он аккуратно поднялся на пошатывающихся тоненьких ножках (Брэдли поймал себя на совершенно не мужской мысли, каким милым он кажется) и побрел куда-то назад.

А сейчас вокруг была абсолютная тишина.

\- Странно, что ты не заметил этого раньше, - сказал Мерлин, когда Брэдли задал вопрос, - сначала их отпугнул звук скрещенного металла, означающий опасность, а потом, есть же еще мой щит. Он пугает животных, вызывает безотчетный страх, как нечто чуждое.

Они сидели на краю поляны, спрятавшись от пробивающегося через листья солнца. Оказалось, что Мерлин с собой захватил перекусить - вяленое мясо, хлеб, немного сыра и воду - но Брэдли казалось, что он попал на райский пир. Продукты отличались по вкусу от тех, что были в его мире, вкус казался насыщеннее, а вода – более вкусной и сладкой.

\- А сделай что-нибудь?

\- Что именно?

\- Поколдуй? Я хочу посмотреть, - и не успел Брэдли закончить свою мысль, как почувствовал, что его словно обдуло теплым ветром. У Мерлина снова засветились мягким золотистым цветом глаза. Джеймс не раз наблюдал, как Моргану «красили» глаза компьютерной программой, а один его друг носил светлые оттеночные линзы. И все же видеть вживую, как глаза у Мерлина становятся теплого медового оттенка – это было великолепно. Джеймс все же не удержался и провел рукой по нижнему веку мага, словно пытаясь убедиться в том, что он настоящий. Мерлин горестно поджал губы и качнул головой, уходя от прикосновения.

\- Извини.

\- Ничего, просто мне это очень непривычно. Продолжим?

Но Брэдли отрицательно покачал головой, закинул руки за голову и завалился назад. В нос сразу стали лезть травинки, а под лопаткой оказался корень, но Джеймсу было так хорошо, что двигаться не хотелось.

\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь про вашу жизнь? Был Алхора?...

Мерлин с недоумением посмотрел на Брэдли и кивнул. Сначала маг отвечал на вопросы Джеймса – да, был Алхора, и грязевой монстр – «Аванк, вообще-то», - и принцесса Вивиана.   
Услышав, что последняя решила, что Гвеневра ее главная соперница, Брэдли представил себе Джоржию, и как бы она это сыграла. Еще несколько минут он не мог успокоиться - отсмеивался.

А потом Мерлин как-то внезапно и будто между прочим поинтересовался, а откуда это Джеймс все знает.

\- Так, частично легенды, частично – съемки… ЧЕРТ!

Последнее восклицание относилось к внезапно заинтересовавшемуся его словами Мерлину, который проявил жуткое любопытство по поводу «легенд». И в скором, очень скором времени Брэдли убедился, что если Мерлин что-то хочет узнать, он это обязательно узнает.

\- Значит, об Артуре ходят легенды… - протянул маг.

\- О тебе тоже, - уточнил на всякий случай Брэдли. У Мерлина было такое счастливое выражение лица, от того, каким Артур станет королем, как если бы его внезапно отправили в нирвану.

\- Да, но, судя по твоему описанию, я постарел на сорок лет раньше, - хмыкнул маг. - Впрочем, с учетом моей жизни сейчас…

Брэдли промолчал, только покачал головой. В конце концов, у него еще будет время убедить Мерлина в том, что Артур имеет право знать, что его любовник – маг.

«Тем более что, пока он находится в моем времени, вряд ли есть шанс не узнать об этом».

 

В замок возвращались уже затемно. У Брэдли все тело ломило, особенно правое плечо: пару недель назад во время дружеского матча, Джеймс упал, сильно растянув руку, и теперь это сказывалось. Конь под ним настороженно водил ушами, будто все еще не мог определиться – нравится ему наездник или нет. Когда они с утра на конюшне брали лошадей, Мерлин с сомнением сказал, что будет странно, если принц возьмет не своего коня, а какую-то другую лошадь. После чего он направился в стойло, где стоял гнедой жеребец, потрепал его по шее и что-то зашептал на ухо. Конь позволил Брэдли на себя сесть, хотя Джеймс чувствовал, что тот был этим недоволен.

\- Как ты убедил его? – все же спросил Брэдли. Говорить о лошади как о ком-то здравомыслящем, было странно, но для себя Брэдли с удивлением понял – иначе он просто не сможет сказать. Конь на поляне будто наблюдал за ним и теперь вроде как остался доволен.

\- Этот конь очень умный, все понимает. Я объяснил, что тебе надо помочь, иначе не вернется Артур.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да.

И Брэдли поверил.

 

Замок в темноте выглядел зловеще и загадочно. Непривыкший к полному отсутствию электрического света, Джеймс сейчас чувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке. 

В комнате принца они застали одну из служанок, и Брэдли чуть не присвистнул – так та была хороша. Светлые волосы – Джеймс такие любил – были забраны в сложную прическу, чтобы не лезли в глаза, и открывали белую шею. Она перестилала белье на кровати, наклонившись, и вид на ее прелести открывался самый замечательный.

\- Хм, Гвеневра, - хмыкнул Мерлин, и Брэдли удивленно уставился на девушку.

«Так вот ты какая, будущая королева Камелота», - хотелось сказать Джеймсу, но слова застряли у него в горле, потому что именно в этот момент Гвен подняла на них глаза, очаровательно покраснела и сделала что-то вроде реверанса.

\- Прошу меня простить, сир, я как раз заканчиваю.

\- Я думал, ты ее не отпустишь, - хмуро сказал Мерлин, когда Гвеневра ушла из комнаты. Джеймс только хмыкнул.

\- Она бы удивилась.

 

Следующее утро оказалось для Брэдли еще более страшным. Непривычные к таким активным тренировкам мышцы болели, а Мерлин разбудил его, когда небо на востоке только чуть посветлело. С утра у рыцарей должна была состояться тренировка, а Джеймса мутило от мысли, что придется брать в руки меч.

\- Неееет, Мерлин, давай скажем, что я болею!

Вставать по утрам всегда было для Джеймса проблемой, и помочь ему мог в этом только крепкий кофе. Но интуиция подсказывала ему, что сейчас он кофе не получит. Поэтому Джеймс схватил Мерлина за пояс, когда тот снова попытался его растормошить, и повалил рядом, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, как маг напрягся. Колин же терпел.

\- Брэдли, тогда к тебе придет Гаюс. Проверить, что случилось, - начал Мерлин, но Брэдли только пробурчал что-то в подушку. - И Утер.

А вот последнее имя подействовало лучше холодного душа, и Брэдли оторвал голову от подушки. Он хотел бы отложить свою встречу с королем, а еще лучше – не встретится с ним вовсе. Поэтому Брэдли ничего не осталось, как подняться.

Пока Мерлин его облачал, Джеймс кряхтел и почти стонал - доспехи были тяжелыми, Мерлин быстро рассказывал снова, какие приемы и для чего используют, а еще про рыцарский этикет. И только одно осталось непонятным. Когда они вышли на поле, еще толком не рассвело, Брэдли был недоволен.

\- А зачем мы пришли так рано, если никого больше нет? – поинтересовался он, и в следующий момент еле увернулся от небольшого камня, запущенного в него Мерлином. Вернее, магией Мерлина.

\- Доспехи. Тебе надо к ним привыкнуть.

И Брэдли, конечно, не нашелся что ответить.

По его ощущению прошло около часа, может немного меньше, когда на плацу собрались рыцари. Брэдли разбил их по парам – Мерлин удивительно точно описал каждого, с рекомендацией, кого с кем выставить, и оставил тренироваться. Сам Джеймс с важным видом ходил вокруг, рассматривая, как сражаются лучшие бойцы Камелота, запоминая приемы и беря что-то на заметку для себя, и не сразу заметил, что вот уже некоторое время за ним следует один из рыцарей.

Мерлин говорил, что сэр Леон подойдет поговорить с ним.

\- Что-то случилось? – немного рассеянно спросил Брэдли. В этот момент Саграмур очень красиво сбил с ног Эдмонда, разложив того на траве и с победоносным видом оглядев присутствующих. Брэдли хмыкнул – прием был больше рассчитан на зрелищность, чем на эффективность.

\- Что делать с новичками, Ваше Высочество? Среди них есть очень хорошие бойцы, но ни у кого нет грамоты, подтверждающей благородное происхождение…

\- Ну и что? – все так же рассеянно ответил Брэдли и не сразу заметил, что Леон отстал. Рыцарь остановился на месте, недоверчиво всматриваясь в Джеймса. И тот сообразил, какую глупость сказал. - В любом случае стоит на них посмотреть.

Взгляд Леона смягчился:

\- Мой принц говорит не по годам мудрые вещи, - заявил рыцарь, коротко поклонился и пошел куда-то в сторону. Джеймс не мог понять, если честно, что он такого сказал, что вызвал такое одобрение. Да и не сообразил бы он ни в коем случае – сердце все еще стучало где-то в горле, а сам Брэдли не мог поверить в то, что так легко смог выкрутиться из ситуации, в которую сам себя загнал.

\- Что он спрашивал? - негромко поинтересовался Мерлин, и Джеймс вздрогнул – он не заметил, что маг к нему подошел.

«Надо быть внимательнее, тут от этого моя жизнь зависит», - попытался убедить себя Брэдли.

\- Спрашивал про новичков, у них нет родовых грамот.

\- И что ты такого сказал, что так порадовало Леона?

\- Сэра Леона, Мерлин.

Маг нахмурился, намекая – и кто мне об этом говорит? - но вовремя спохватился: вокруг было достаточно народа, чтобы поддерживать их маленькую игру.

\- Сэра Леона, мой сир.

\- Что это не так важно, потому что в любом случае надо оценить их навыки и возможности. А он посмотрел на меня так, будто я ему владения с замком подарил, - Брэдли все-таки не удержался и сказал о своих сомнениях.

\- «Цвет знати» далеко не всегда действительно цветист. И если бы не этот глупый закон, то…

\- С тобой бы был Ланселот, - закончил Брэдли.

\- Да. Артур же и это изменит, правда?

Брэдли кивнул, надеясь, что эта информация никакого вреда не принесет, и убедился в правильности своих действий, когда Мерлин расплылся в улыбке. Но потом маг посерьезнел и сказал:

\- Ах да, Утер сегодня хочет обсудить с вами, мой сир, дань, которую стоит собирать.


	12. Глава 12

It's in your reach  
Concentrate  
It's in your reach  
Concentrate

If you deny this  
Then it's your fault  
That god in crisis  
He's over  
«Passive, Aggressive», Placebo 

 

Спроси Брэдли кто-нибудь раньше, что он думает про Утера, Джеймс бы просто отшутился или уклонился от разговора. Тиран на экране, в жизни Энтони был неподражаем: Хэду всегда было что сказать и посоветовать, он знал, как поднять всем настроение, а играл, казалось, легко и непринужденно.  
Если бы однажды Брэдли случайно не увидел, как Тони принимает таблетки, и не спросил, от чего они, то до сих пор бы пребывал в уверенности, что Энтони еще и здоров, как бык. Хэд не жаловался, всегда улыбался и был очень хорошим человеком. Совместные сцены у них с Брэдли выходили достаточно легко, и Джеймс всегда получал непередаваемое удовольствие, работая с коллегой.

Но сейчас напротив него стоял мрачный молчаливый мужчина, отдаленно напоминающий Энтони. Очень отдаленно.

Утер Пендрагон был совершенно седым и отращивал бороду. Пожалуй, это стало главным потрясением после выражения его лица. Было видно, что он привык повелевать и не допустит неподчинения.

«Артур не спорит с отцом открыто, при посторонних. Во-первых, слишком уважает его мнение. А во-вторых, не может позволить пошатнуть авторитет короля. Запомни это, пожалуйста, и ни в коем случае – не спорь», - наставлял его Мерлин некоторое время назад.

Брэдли понимал, что на самом деле у него и мысли не мелькнет, что с этим человеком можно поспорить. Не в этой жизни.

Главной темой Совета стал не очень богатый в этом году урожай. Пришлось обсудить, что предпринять, дабы обитатели замка смогли продолжать жить так, как они привыкли.

\- Мы увеличим размер собираемой дани, - закончил король.

Один из советников нахмурился, поглаживая седую бороду. Он выглядел человеком не робкого десятка, и в глазах у него была твердость, необходимая, чтобы отстаивать свою точку зрения. Его цвета говорили о том, что он лоялен к Королю (красная рубаха), но при этом он носил и собственные цвета, как понял Брэдли. В вышивке на вороте рубашки и поясе можно было разглядеть замысловатый орнамент. Советник расправил плечи, разгладил складки на рукавах своей одежды, и произнес:

\- Мой Король, того, что обычно собирает Камелот, хватит, чтобы нормально прожить в замке. Конечно, придется немного сократить расход еды…

\- То есть, ограничить нас?

\- Да, сир. Но живущие под нашей защитой люди и так отдают бОльшую часть того, что имеют, - продолжал советник.

\- Они не умрут, если мы заберем немного больше, - припечатал Король. Брэдли очень не нравился этот разговор. Он напоминал современных политиков, кричащих о богатстве нации и не желающих платить ради этого богатства из своего кармана.

\- Да, но мы можем лишиться их преданности, - продолжал спорить советник. Король нахмурился, вставая со своего места.

\- И мы должны обречь Камелот на голод?

\- Нет, мой лорд, - начал советник, оглядываясь, но все остальные только отводили глаза. Когда мужчина понял, что не дождется поддержки, он еще больше выпрямился, показывая, что не сдастся, но Утер не стал дальше спорить.

\- Необходимо написать указы и разослать гонцов, - как только приказ был отдан, члены совета зашевелились, поднимаясь со своих неудобных кресел, и стали медленно расходиться из зала. Брэдли тоже поднялся со своего места и уже вздохнул с облегчением, когда его окликнул король. - Артур, останься.

Глядя, как покидают зал советники, Брэдли хотелось вопить от ужаса - оставаться один на один с королем ему не хотелось. Создавалось ощущение, что Утер все время ждал чего-то от своего сына – или поддержки, или возражений, но Брэдли так и не смог решить, как бы отреагировал Артур. По словам Мерлина, принц точно бы остался недоволен решением отца, однако не выразил бы протест прямо. И как в таком случае нужно вести себя Джеймсу? Грозно сверкать глазами? Утер все еще вопросительно смотрел на него, и Брэдли растерялся, но вовремя вспомнил, что он актер, и выпрямился, встречая взгляд Утера.

\- Что с тобой, сын мой? – внезапно поинтересовался Пендрагон. Брэдли вздрогнул, не понимая, как ответить. Утер смотрел на него выжидающе, наклонившись вперед, и Джеймс какой-то частью сознания поразился, что корона при этом с головы короля не падает. - Ты сегодня не спорил со мной, не пытался отстоять права крестьян. Что-то случилось, ты не заболел?

Брэдли тяжело вздохнул – а Мерлин говорил, что Артур с отцом не спорит… вот, точно!

\- Я никогда не спорю с вами, отец. Если наши точки зрения не сходятся, вовсе не означает это, что…

Утер прищурился, и его лицо стало похоже на угрожающую маску. Брэдли уже порядком струхнул, но Король внезапно усмехнулся. Скорее всего, это была улыбка. Джеймс еще раньше заметил, что у Пендрагона когда-то пострадало лицо. Наверное, что-то случилось с нервами, и левая часть лица теперь не слишком хорошо подчиняется хозяину. Из-за этого улыбка выглядела скорее кривоватой ухмылкой.

\- Как всегда… конечно же, ты не споришь, Артур. Можешь быть свободен.

Брэдли почувствовал – что-то было не так. Уже развернувшись, он чисто инстинктивно отклонился в сторону, и рука в тяжелой перчатке промахнулась, чуть не оторвав Джеймсу ухо. Джеймс попытался отразить удары, которые сыпались со всех сторон. 

Утер был широким в плечах, тренированным, и, несмотря на свой возраст, отличался безумной силой. Что нисколько не удивляло – иначе бы он еще в начале правления не смог бы захватить и удержать власть. Справиться с тренированным воином Брэдли мог и не мечтать, и уже скоро он лежал на холодном каменном полу. В голове гудело – Утер сильно приложил его о камни. Было плохо слышно, что творится в окружающем мире. Но через какое-то время Брэдли сумел расслышать слова: 

\- Неужели можно подумать, что я не узнаю собственного сына.

Брэдли бы много что сказал по этому поводу. Как поведал Мерлин, София действительно пыталась украсть жизнь принца, променяв ее на вход в бессмертный Авалон, но тогда Утер так и не понял, что с его сыном было что-то не так. А тут – пожалуйста! Брэдли везло, как утопленнику. Однако полный ярости Утер желал знать, где его сын и что наглый колдун с ним сделал. Король только немного перестарался: голова Джеймса и так уже пострадала, а из-за следующего удара он просто потерял сознание.

 

Когда Джеймс пришел в себя, над его головой был уже знакомый балдахин, а рядом сидел Мерлин.

\- Не делай резких движений. У короля тяжелая рука, и тебе сильно досталось, повезло, что мы с Гаюсом появились быстро, - начал маг и взял откуда-то небольшую плошку с водой, в которую окунул холщовую тряпицу, а потом стал протирать лицо Джеймса. - Когда ты не появился после Совета, я испугался и позвал Гаюса. Пришлось все рассказать, но вместе нам удалось убедить короля, что принц просто заколдован и нужно время, чтобы понять, как снять проклятие, и кто вообще в нем виновен.

Мерлин выглядел взволнованным, взъерошенным и немного смешным. И Джеймс обязательно посмеялся бы, если бы от каждого движения у него не раскалывалась голова.

\- Свалите все… на Нимуэ, – хрипло начал Брэдли, с удивлением обнаружив, что практически не может говорить.

\- Нимуэ мертва.

\- Я-то знаю, а Утер – нет. Черт, а если бы это был Артур? Ему что – сына не жалко?

\- Артура он бы не стал бить, а если бы и стал, то не смог бы застать врасплох. Что ты сделал такого, что тебя выдало?

\- Откуда я знаю! Мерлин, я тут сколько, ты помнишь? Я не могу так просто взять и стать твоим принцем или запомнить все правила этикета, уж не говоря о том, что я и понятия не имею, как Артур должен разговаривать с отцом. Да ты и сам этого не знаешь, потому что все подобные встречи строго конфеден-кха!

Пока Джеймс возмущался, Мерлин придерживал его в кровати. Естественно, Брэдли это даже не сразу заметил, потому что маг делал это не руками, а когда заметил, у Мерлина глаза перестали светиться желтым.

\- Успокойся, пожалуйста. Мы найдем, как вернуть тебя назад.

\- И сколько у нас на это времени?

\- Пара дней есть.

Брэдли знал, что думает Мерлин: если маг не найдет в ближайшее время возможность вернуть его назад, Брэдли умрет в шестом веке, а Артур застрянет в двадцать первом, потому что не будет равноценного обмена. Мерлин готов был на многое, чтобы спасти принца. Пока же у Брэдли Джеймса, похоже, оставалась последняя пара дней в его жизни. И если за эту пару дней лекарь и маг не найдут, как «расколдовать» принца, то Утер убедиться в том, что Артура просто похитили, а перед ним находится созданный магией двойник.

А все, что создано магией, необходимо уничтожить.

 

Утер не сомневался, что тот, кто виновен в злостном колдовстве, должен наблюдать за принцем, значит, в замке скрывается колдун или у него есть союзник-шпион. Поэтому они решили сказать, что принц подхватил заразную болезнь, и пока Гаюс его лечит, а Мерлин помогает в этом и прислуживает принцу, никто больше не должен подвергаться опасности. Однако у этой лжи было одно существенное «но»: Брэдли оказался запертым в четырех стенах с кучей книг.

Заклинание, позволяющее ему понимать диалект шестого века, на книги – вот беда – не распространялось.

\- Неужели у вас все владеют грамотой? – в самом начале удивился маг, и, получив утвердительный ответ, покачал головой. Он пообещал придумать, как сделать так, чтобы Брэдли мог читать, но так и не придумал.

Поэтому Брэдли маялся от безделья – выходить ему было нельзя, а заняться – совершенно нечем. Первое время Джеймс шутил, что наконец-то может сделать то, на что в обычной жизни у него не хватает времени – отоспаться, но и это выполнить нормально не получалось. Брэдли стал сниться костер и почему-то Железная Дева, хотя он сильно сомневался, что в этом веке она уже существовала.

Поэтому когда в очередной раз вместо Мерлина к нему пришла Гвен, Брэдли не отпустил ее сразу. Джеймс всего лишь попросил, но Гвеневра восприняла просьбу, как приказ господина, а ослушаться прямого приказа она не смогла, поэтому осталась.

Очаровательно смущаясь, каждый раз для Брэдли совершенно внезапно – например, что странного в том, что Брэдли спросил про ее работу? – девушка рассказывала про свои обязанности, про быт и день слуг, про то, как иногда тяжело прислуживать на пирах. Внимание Брэдли, то есть принца, ей явно льстило, она говорила все более и более уверенно, даже в какой-то момент взяла Брэдли за руку, потом смутилась и срочно начала собираться, мол, ее ждали дела.

Но вечером Гвеневра снова пришла, чтобы принести принцу поесть, и развлекала Брэдли разговорами, пусть было немного странно, что к нему все же направили другую служанку.   
Джеймс решил, что все так заняты, что время на него есть только у Гвеневры. Он, наблюдая за нехитрыми приемами девушки: сесть ближе или лишний раз дотронуться до «принца», испытывал мрачное удовлетворение – за весь день к нему ни разу так никто и не заглянул. С Гаюсом Брэдли вообще до сих пор не удалось познакомиться, а Мерлин про него будто забыл.

\- …необычно.

Джеймс понял, что за своими мыслями совсем перестал слушать, что именно говорит Гвеневра.

\- Что, прости?

\- Ваше поведение, сир, - сказала Гвен и опустила глаза. - Обычно вы так собраны и серьезны, что сейчас я не могу не радоваться, что болезнь сделала вас более человечным. Простите! Простите мне мои слова!

Брэдли про себя усмехнулся – ему наоборот приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не казаться слишком общительным. Ему уже не первый раз за последнее время пришлось представлять, что он играет очередную роль, и только после этого изображать другого человека становилось легче.

\- Ничего страшного, - попытался успокоить девушку Джеймс, прикасаясь к ее плечу. Та радостно сверкнула глазами, выдохнула что-то вроде: «Я и надеяться не могла», и прижалась к его рту губами. Поцелуй вышел целомудренным, девушка явно целовалась не так часто (а может и вовсе – не целовалась), но Брэдли был так ошарашен, что не сделал попыток как-то его продлить.

А потом хлопнула дверь.

На пороге стоял Мерлин, держащий в руках поднос с едой, и Брэдли сразу понял, что тот жутко зол. Гвеневра ойкнула, извинилась и выбежала из комнаты, забыв забрать свой поднос, где еще оставался сыр и пара кусков вяленого мяса.

Маг прошел в угол комнаты и грохнул о стол подносом. Брэдли чувствовал, как тот взбешен, это было видно по подрагивающим ноздрям и чуть нахмуренным бровям – и уже предвкушал скандал. Даже кончики пальцев у Джеймса покалывало от нетерпения, и скопившаяся за день обида на то, что Мерлин его бросил, требовала выхода.

\- У принца Артура, к твоему сведению, есть определенная репутация.

\- Ну да, холодной ледышки, - кивнул Брэдли. - Которая никогда не интересуется делами окружающих.

Мерлин вспыхнул от этих слов, развернулся и ткнул в Джеймса пальцем, от этого рядом с головой Брэдли проплыло полотенце, маг сразу смутился, и возмущенная отповедь превратилась в короткое «ничего подобного».

\- А вот Гвеневра мне так сказала.

\- Гвеневра просто давно влюблена и все воспринимает близко к сердцу!

\- Вот как?..

Мерлин явно хотел оскорбиться за принца, но только покачал головой и сел рядом с Джеймсом.

\- Да. И ты только что дал ей лишнюю надежду!

\- А как же Ланселот?

\- Ланселота тут нет, а Артур всегда перед глазами. Красивый, смелый, принц. Гвен его идеализировала и влюбилась. А ты ей сейчас еще и подсобил в этом!

\- А что я могу сделать? Ты ж не приходил весь день, мне было скучно, а тут такая красивая девушка…

\- Я искал, как тебе помочь, между прочим, - возмутился Мерлин, и Брэдли начал хохотать, совершенно неожиданно для себя. Напряжение этого дня как-то отпускало, становилось уже не так страшно, особенно когда Мерлин – весь такой из себя колдун - спорил с ним точно так же, как Морган, когда им не давалась какая-то сцена. Брэдли притянул к себе Мерлина, обнимая за плечи, и наклонился к самому уху.

\- Ну, ничего предосудительного мы не делали. Честно. И вообще – она меня сама поцеловала, так что не ревнуй…

Мерлин хмыкнул – мол, вот еще.

Но на следующий день вместе со всеми книгами перебрался в комнату Артура.


	13. Глава 13

The way you're dancing  
Makes me come alive  
Makes me shiver and perspire  
Your surreptitious glancing  
The way you crack a smile  
Nearly start a fire

So move closer  
Want to feel your touch  
So come over  
Come on  
«Kitty Litter» Placebo

 

Они весь чертов день читали, вернее, читал Мерлин. Кое-что маг зачитывал вслух, что-то просто пролистывал, что-то высмеивал – но, в общем и целом, Брэдли был в курсе всего, что просматривал Мерлин.

Там были магические создания, начиная от шкодников фейри и заканчивая действительно легендарными магическими существами, известными во всех странах - фениксами, единорогами и драконами.

Например, там говорилось о Банши, только тут ее называли Кининг: Кининг коварны и очень скрытны. Они были духами из народа фей, относились к женскому роду, но мало кому довелось увидеть эту "сказочную женщину". Ведь кининг не столько существо, имеющее облик, сколько зловещий вой, наполняющий ужасом ночи. Под окнами дома, который она посетила, кининг пророчила смерть кого-то из членов семьи или очень талантливого человека… Кининг отличались длинными распущенными волосами, серыми плащами поверх зеленых платьев, красными от слез глазами. Порой они принимали облик уродливой старухи со спутанными черными волосами, единственной ноздрей и выпирающими передними зубами, порой становились бледнокожей красавицей в сером плаще или в саване.

Или там было про Белую Руку. Когда Брэдли первый раз услышал название, он рассмеялся – оно скорее напоминало детские страшилки про Черные Шторы или Красное Пятно, но описание этого создания заставило умерить веселье.

Белая Рука – злобный фейри, обитающий в берёзе. По легендам, если это создание дотронется рукой до головы человека, на макушке несчастного сразу же появится большое белое пятно. Немного позднее у жертвы фейри начинает мутиться разум, и в конце она сходит с ума. Если Белая Рука прикоснётся к чьей-нибудь груди, у человека немедленно остановится сердце, и он умрёт.

Все эти сказки казались бы такими безобидными, если бы Брэдли не сидел внутри одной из них.

\- О драконах, кстати, врут.

\- Ты действительно знаешь Килгару? – поинтересовался Джеймс, и Мерлин обреченно покачал головой.

\- Откуда ты, говоришь, все это знаешь?

\- От нашего сценариста, - хмыкнул Брэдли, и снова задумался: неужели это было чем-то вроде провидения? Или как это сказать? – Может, он видит прошлое?

\- Впервые слышу о таких способностях. Будущее – да, но о тех, кто видит прошлое, я ни разу никаких упоминаний не встречал. Это все равно, что просто так найти информацию о Ши.

Ши, это Джеймс помнил точно, принадлежали к Неблагому Двору, Брэдли уже услышал о нем и поэтому навострил уши. На его взгляд это была одна из самых интересных тем. Могущественные существа, прекрасные, как эльфы Профессора, но невероятно опасные. Однако там было всего лишь общее описание, даже без уточнений, что не могло не расстроить Брэдли.

\- Ты пролистал уже пять книг, а так ничего и не нашел, - обреченно начал Брэдли. - Кстати, они откуда? Разве Утер не пожег все?

\- Король не обыскивал преданного ему лекаря.

\- А он знал, что Гаюс тоже маг?

Стоило Джеймсу об этом спросить, как Мерлин тут же ощетинился.

\- Откуда… да сатирьи портянки! – неожиданно выругался Мерлин, и Брэдли уставился на него, как на золотой слиток, внезапно появившийся в комнате. Ругаться Мерлин себе не позволял, по крайней мере, обычно. Как же ему, наверное, осточертела осведомленность Брэдли обо всем! Сам Джеймс давно бы попытался себя придушить, только бы не мучиться. Ну или хотя бы заклеил себе рот.

Еще несколько часов они оба пытались что-то найти, хоть какую-то зацепку, но получалось это не очень хорошо. К тому же сейчас у Брэдли под рукой не было ноутбука, чтобы зайти в интернет и скачать все необходимое. Джеймс снова начал нервничать – слишком тяжелые мысли начали лезть в голову. Например, что он еще молод и не хочет умирать, тем более в шестом веке.

Поэтому через некоторое время Брэдли подошел, выдернул у Мерлина из рук книгу и бросил ее на кровать, а потом завалился рядом, утыкаясь Мерлину в колени. Маг должен был чувствовать, как вздрагивает Джеймс. Быть может, они с Гаюсом выиграли ему какое-то время, но не так уж и много, и что тогда будет? Сейчас Мерлин успокаивающе гладил его по волосам, но потом, скорее всего, Брэдли отправят на костер, или обвинят в том, что он похитил принца, и посадят в тюрьму. Это сильно пугало.

\- Мы справимся, - негромко сказал Мерлин. Голос у него был уверенный, и это заставляло поверить, хотелось и правда думать, что да – все будет хорошо, так, как надо, маг за этим проследит. Мерлину хотелось не просто верить, а довериться. И Брэдли не выдержал – поднялся на локтях, сел рядом и поцеловал мага. Это был отчаянный жест, и Джеймс не мог этого не понимать, но желание попробовать от этого меньше не становилось.

У каждого из них были свои причины, заставляющие их сейчас обнимать друг друга. Брэдли отдавал себе отчет, что Мерлин, скорее всего, на его месте видит своего принца, перед которым он не боится проявлять истинную сущность и колдовать. Но было не только это – была еще и симпатия, доверие и общая безвыходная ситуация.

Мерлин как-то ненавязчиво уложил Джеймса на покрывало, оседлав его бедра. Рубашка у него сбилась на бок, платок Брэдли стащил немного раньше, и стали видны острые ключицы, по которым Джеймс уже водил пальцами, будто пытаясь их запомнить, отпечатать в собственном сознании. Маг елозил на его бедрах, заставляя каждый раз вздрагивать: грубая ткань штанов только сильнее раздразнивала, вызывая еще большее возбуждение, а Мерлин только хитро и призывно улыбался.

Брэдли положил ему руки на бедра, направляя его движения, сам же начал подаваться вверх, и хоть их и разделяло пока два слоя ткани, Брэдли чувствовал себя обнаженным. Когда Мерлин наклонился – Джеймс честно не думал, что человек может так изгибаться – то прежде, чем поцеловать, он прошептал Брэдли в губы:

\- Как ты хочешь?

И, будто давая Брэдли время подумать, поцеловал. Если Джеймс думал, что до этого они целовались – он ошибся. Сейчас Мерлин целовал его неторопливо, словно бы неохотно, засасывая нижнюю губу и все еще не переставая двигаться. Мыслить связно, когда у тебя во рту нагло хозяйничает чужой язык, не получалось. Джеймс привык к податливым, нежным губам девушек, и столь ярое соперничество только подхлестывало интерес.   
Мерлин обводил его губы языком, почти разрывая поцелуй, а потом снова глубоко проталкивал свой язык. Брэдли судорожно ощупывал его бедра, проводил ладонями по позвонкам, заставляя выгибаться, прижимаясь к себе ближе, совершенно точно уже зная ответ на заданный вопрос. Мерлин втянул в рот кожу на скуле Джеймса, и почему-то именно это движение заставило член напрячься уже несколько болезненно.

Джеймс расслабился, развел ноги шире, и Мерлин чуть не соскользнул вниз. Усмехнувшись, он аккуратно переместился, уже за ноги подтягивая к себе Брэдли так, что Джеймс обхватил его коленями, сдавливая. Когда маг выдохнул ему куда-то в шею, у Брэдли по коже побежали мурашки, заставляя выгибаться, и он притягивал его ближе к себе, дергая за глупую рубашку. Очень скоро Джеймсу это надоело, и он чуть не порвал ткань, так ему хотелось дотронуться до обнаженной кожи.

Маг фыркнул ему в губы, распрямился и поманил кого-то к себе пальчиком. Брэдли успел испугаться, что там кто-то есть – кто их знает, как именно привык Мерлин вести себя с Артуром в постели, но вместо ожидаемого подвоха послышался звук открываемого ящика, и к Мерлину по воздуху приплыла какая-то склянка. Маг довольно улыбнулся, лаская пальцами парящий в воздухе пузырек, обхватил его за горлышко и просто положил рядом. Мерлин в этот момент был до мурашек красивый, хотя Брэдли в этом бы не признался. Даже мысленно фраза звучала так, будто он четырнадцатилетняя девчонка. Склянка, на удивлению, так и осталась пока лежать рядом, а сам Мерлин поцеловал грудь Джеймса.

Брэдли, еще будучи подростком, знал про все эрогенные зоны вроде пупочной впадины или сосков, но как-то до этого ему не доводилось до конца испытывать, как правильные прикосновения могут на тебя воздействовать. Девчонки, бывшие у него раньше, тоже любили целовать грудь, но фырчали и хихикали, когда им щекотали губы светлые волоски. Мерлин же только иногда что-то бубнил себе под нос совершенно невнятно, но горячо и влажно, обдавая кожу дыханием, от чего потом по телу разбегались мелкие мурашки. И целовал, вдыхая его запах, будто это самое важное.

Когда Мерлин неожиданно укусил его за сосок, Брэдли дернулся и чуть не скинул идиота с себя. Маг улыбнулся и втянул тугой комочек в рот, Брэдли чертыхнулся. Он не сразу понял, что приятные ощущения расходятся не только от губ мага, но и от его пальцев, которые забрались за пояс штанов и сейчас нежно мяли его зад. От одной мысли об этих тонких пальцах, сминающих кожу, Брэдли судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Мерлин, казалось, состоял из сплошных углов, был не очень красив, но невероятно сексуален, даже эти его нелепые уши – не зря они являлись международным фетишем.

Приспустив его штаны, маг обхватил член ладонью, и Брэдли выгнулся, упираясь теменем в покрывало. Неторопливые движения, казалось, вынимали из него душу, и Джеймс дышал хрипло, со стонами, иногда еле слышно ругаясь, а потом Мерлин остановился. Маг дождался, пока Брэдли откроет мутные от желания глаза, и демонстративно облизал ладонь, которой обхватил напряженную плоть. Брэдли совсем уж неприлично всхлипнул и дернулся, прижимаясь ближе к Мерлину задницей.

Маг тоже был возбужден, его терпение уже кончалось, поэтому он отстранился и раздел их – очень быстро, без магии точно не обошлось - и замер, разглядывая обнаженного, раскинувшегося на простынях Брэдли. Ставни и шторы были закрыты, и свечи все погасли, оставляя в комнате только слабое магическое сияние. Брэдли усмехнулся.

Масло, пахнущее травами, было скользким и вязким. Когда пальцы мага прикоснулись к его входу, Брэдли испугался, в первый раз серьезно задумавшись о том, что сейчас будет происходить, но Мерлин поцеловал его в шею, проводя по ней языком, и страх исчез. Хотя Брэдли не мог сказать, что ощущение пальцев в собственной заднице так уж ему понравилось. Мерлин был очень аккуратен, но любое движение все равно приносило дискомфорт. Видя, что возбуждение у Джеймса начинает проходить, Мерлин наклонился и обхватил его член губами.

\- Твою ж мать!

Немногие девчонки на его памяти были готовы на минет, а тут парень… Мерлин. Который все еще продолжал двигать пальцами в его заднице, и контраст ощущений – странное и тягучее, будто неправильное, и восхитительно приятное - перемешивались. От этого тянуло внизу живота, и Брэдли казалось, что он задыхается. Джеймс не сразу осознал, что с каждым движением губ на собственном члене немного невнятно, но просит продолжения.

А потом Мерлин остановился, совершенно развратно облизывая губы, и Джеймс не выдержал.

\- Да трахни меня уже!

Мерлин недоуменно приподнял брови, пытаясь понять смысл сказанного слова. В отместку, что тот остановился, Брэдли сам схватил его за член, еле удержавшись, чтоб не дернуть несильно. Но когда Мерлин стал входить, чуть не заорал. Было не то, что больно, но довольно неприятно и очень-очень непривычно. Создавалось ощущение, будто все тело проткнули трубой, Джеймс дернулся. Мерлин продолжал придерживать его за бедра, разводя его ноги шире и входя глубже.

\- Дыши…

Сам маг был мокрый как мышь, на щеках его играл лихорадочный румянец. Но потом он немного повернулся, все еще двигаясь вперед, и что-то задел внутри – простату, припомнил Брэдли – и Джеймс выгнулся от наслаждения. Мерлин улыбнулся немного измученно, подхватил его ноги за лодыжки и закинул себе на плечи. В таком положении каждый толчок отдавался в теле Брэдли дрожью, Джеймс сначала сдерживался, а потом начал стонать в голос. Мерлин снова обхватывал рукой его член, но не двигал ею, будто чувствуя, что стоит ему сделать пару движений, и Брэдли кончит. Только когда тот и сам уже не смог сдерживаться, он провел пару раз по члену дрожащей рукой. Брэдли на какой-то момент показалось, что он умер, а потом разлетелся на куски.

И в этот момент свет в комнате погас.

 

\- Что это было за светопреставление? – поинтересовался Брэдли, растянувшись на кровати. Покрывало они стащили, и теперь оно валялось где-то справа от кровати. Мерлин лежал рядом, прикрыв лицо рукой, острый локоть торчал вверх. Джеймс с удивлением обнаружил на нем следы собственных пальцев – не яркие, всего лишь желтоватые - но он в упор не помнил, когда схватил мага с такой силой за руку. Мерлин, кстати, не торопился отвечать, прячась от разговора. В прямом, кстати, смысле. - Я ведь не отстану.

\- Не сумел сохранить контроль, - смущенно выдохнул маг, и Брэдли захохотал.

\- Мы с тобой сексом занимались, а ты стесняешься признаться, что тебе было хорошо?

Мерлин нахмурился, потом привстал и стукнул Джеймса в плечо. Брэдли рассмеялся, хватая мага за руку, и свалил рядом с собой. Вставать не хотелось, но Мерлин бурчал что-то про то, что он должен позаботиться о Джеймсе.

Впрочем, это было не пустыми разговорами – когда Джеймс попытался встать, то все, что пониже спины, отозвалось тянущей болью, терпимой, но доставляющей неудобства. Мерлин принес таз с водой и тряпки, обтер Брэдли, а потом намазал какой-то мазью, практически не имеющей запаха. И собрался уходить.

\- Куда?

\- Мне нужно еще помочь Гаюсу доварить зелье…

\- Никаких зелий, сегодня ты спишь со мной. Так принц сказал.

У Брэдли чуть не вырвалось «пока еще принц», но он вовремя сумел сдержаться.

\- Я надеюсь, ты от своего Артура так больше сбегать не будешь, когда все вернется на круги своя.

Мерлин ничего не ответил.


	14. Глава 14

Come back to me awhile  
Change your style again  
Come back to me awhile  
Change your taste in men  
It`s been this way since Christmas Day  
Dazzled, doused in gin  
Change your taste in men  
Come back to me awhile  
Change your style again  
Come back to me awhile  
Change your taste in men  
I`m killing time on Valentine`s  
Waiting for the day to end  
Change your taste in men  
«Taste in Men» Placebo

 

Утром Мерлин как всегда принес «принцу» завтрак. Маг не выглядел смущенным, как не выглядел и влюбленным: они оба понимали, что прошедшая ночь была прекрасной, но продолжения им не требуется. Хотя Мерлин иногда все же отводил глаза, и Джеймс надеялся, что тот не мучается угрызениями совести. Брэдли было проще – его ни с кем не связывали какие-либо отношениями, и его совесть оставалась чиста.

«Впрочем, вот как вернусь, обязательно это исправлю, - решил для себя Джеймс, слишком соблазнительным теперь ему представлялся Колин в его постели. - Хотя бы для этого стоит выбраться отсюда»

Прошедшая ночь его как-то успокоила или просто помогла избавиться от напряжения, поэтому появившегося на пороге Утера Брэдли не испугался. Король же – величественный и надменный – посмотрел на его лицо и неожиданно кривовато улыбнулся.

\- С возвращением, сын.

\- Спасибо, отец.

\- Ты хорошо потрудился, мальчик, - обратился Утер к Мерлину, и Брэдли еле поборол в себе желание удивленно вылупиться на мага, но улыбку так и не скрыл. У Мерлина от нее покраснели щеки – вот уж точно, «потрудился» Мерлин хорошо. - Вы с Гаюсом достойны похвалы, что смогли найти, как вылечить принца от злостного заклятия. Твоего наставника я поблагодарю отдельно.

Брэдли уже хотел поинтересоваться, а что получит Мерлин за его «спасение», но получил подзатыльник от метлы. Та стояла за его спиной, возмущенно растопырив прутики в разные стороны, и всем своим видом выражала сильнейшее негодование по поводу поведения Брэдли. Хорошо еще, что все внимание короля сейчас сосредоточилось на Мерлине. Впрочем, Джеймс чуть не испортил момент, захохотав, но каким-то чудом сдержался. Когда Утер повернулся к «сыну», метла уже стояла на месте, а маг делал страшные глаза, призывая молчать. Джеймс послушался и не стал ничего говорить Утеру. Когда король уходил от них, Брэдли на мгновение показалось, что он видел почти счастливое выражение на его лице.

\- Что это было?

\- Похоже, он решил, что ты поправился.

\- Это я сообразил, но почему? Мне кажется, я ничего не делал.

\- Ты сегодня более спокойный, не дергаешься – быть может, дело в этом?

Брэдли уже хотел возмутиться, сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу, но не стал, ведь Мерлин был прав, он даже чувствовал себя немного иначе.

В детстве, когда маленький Брэдли только решил для себя, что ему нравится профессия актера, мать отдала его на тренинги: там должны были поставить мальчику речь и помочь развить память. Первое требовалось больше всего. Очень во многих местах, как сумела убедиться миссис Джеймс, курсы актерского мастерства начинались с того, что ребенка учили не бояться людей, а потом уже использовать какие-то определенные приемы игры. Но Брэдли был еще мал, разговаривал немного невнятно – будто каша во рту – и запомнить большие тексты для него оказалось проблематично, поэтому тренинги стали первой ступенью.

Его куратором была очаровательная женщина, чем-то похожая на его тетю Маргарет. Ее звали Полли Финниган. Полли была большой и широкой, и казалась Джеймсу похожей на луну. Когда мальчик сказал ей об этом, мать его одернула, однако сама Полли не стала ругаться, только засмеялась и сказала, что хорошего человека должно быть много. Полли действительно умела общаться с людьми и не жаловалась на неуверенность в себе. Последнее качество было самым главным в жизни - если человек уверен в себе, он всегда со всем справится.

Брэдли и сейчас вспомнил широкое улыбающееся лицо Полли и понял, как она права. Только Джеймс ненадолго забыл об этом, дезориентированный ситуацией, в которую попал.

\- Я нашел еще пару заклинаний, но не уверен, что они сработают во времени.

\- В смысле? А где же они сработают?

\- Ну, вообще-то… - Мерлин замялся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Это была его «дурная привычка» - когда маг старался подобрать правильную формулировку или смягчить собственные слова, он начинал переминаться. А Брэдли только сейчас обратил на это внимание, как и на то, в чем маг ходил. Его сапоги были сделаны из кусков кожи, прилаженных друг к другу и перехваченных на ступне грубыми большими стежками шерстяной нитки и какими-то шнурами по голени.

«И тут угадали! Вот как так, а?»

\- Говори – что «вообще-то»?

\- Там говорится больше о месте, но если изменить пару фраз, может получиться.

\- Может? То есть, может, нет, и меня распылит на много-много маленьких Брэдли? – возмущенно начал Джеймс, но Мерлин только хмыкнул, а потом начал смеяться. Точь-в-точь как Колин: почти беззвучно, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и иногда всхлипывая от смеха, а главное – непонятно из-за чего! – Ну и что тут смешного?

\- Нет, Брэдли, я уверен, что миру достаточно одного тебя, нашествия большего количества хоть и маленьких Брэдли он не переживет.

И чувство юмора у мага было тоже подозрительно похожее на Моргана, по крайней мере, такое же странное - точно.

\- Это не отменяет того, что я не хочу быть развеянным по окружающему миру.

\- Мы можем еще поискать.

 

И они искали. Якобы недавно болевшего принца избавили от обязанности присутствовать на тренировках. Его успешно заменил сэр Леон, и Брэдли безумно был этому рад. Настоящее оружие – это не алюминиевые доспехи и меч, с ними просто так справиться не получалось, а у Джеймса еще с прошлого раза немного ныли мышцы.

Мерлин продолжал читать в его комнате, отпугивая своим присутствием Гвеневру. Девушка уже не один раз пыталась прийти к принцу, но в комнате либо уже был Мерлин, либо он появлялся через пару минут – и нормально поговорить у служанки с принцем не получалось. Брэдли, к своему смущению, радовался этому – он не знал, как сказать девушке, что не хочет, чтобы она и дальше приходила в его покои. К тому же Гвен все-таки была в услужении в замке и выполняла свою работу.

\- Тебя это волнует? – как-то спросил Мерлин. Маг читал какую-то книгу, любовно поглаживая обложку пальцами. Брэдли так загипнотизировало это простое движение, что вопрос он понял далеко не сразу.

\- Что? 

\- Гвеневра.

\- По легенде, она была королевой Камелота, – с трудом признал Брэдли. Наверное, этого не стоило делать, наверное, это очень плохо для мироздания и времени, или как там обычно говорится во всех фильмах и книгах, где герои путешествуют между веками? Но сейчас Брэдли просто хотелось этого не допустить.

Он действительно был неравнодушен к Мерлину, пожалуй, даже любил его.

Но – слава богу – не был влюблен.

\- А ты не должен об этом молчать, - хитро сощурился Мерлин, и, видя колебания Джеймса, уточнил. – Все так плохо?

Все было еще хуже, потому что Брэдли очень захотелось Мерлину все рассказать. И про Мордреда, и про Моргану, и про Гвеневру, и про Ланселота. Про Ланселота, наверное, не надо, но иначе как объяснить, почему все рухнет? Брэдли совсем запутался в словах и фразах, как и в собственных мыслях. В его голове легенда давно была перепутана со сценарием, и восстановить, что и где говорилось, с ходу не получилось бы, как бы Джеймс этого не хотел. Брэдли попытался уйти от разговора, но ничего не вышло.

Мерлин в их времени стал бы великолепным прокурором или адвокатом, добиваться правды у него получалось замечательно. Пока Джеймс рассказывал про всю легенду, про то, что там происходило, Мерлин внимательно слушал, задав только один вопрос:

\- Почему я так стар в этой твоей легенде?

Мерлин все время так говорил – «в твоей». Брэдли сначала возмущался, что легенда совсем не его, но Мерлин логично заявил, что кому-нибудь еще сейчас эта легенда принадлежать не может – ее автор пока не родился на этом свете. Так что вполне нормально сказать, что это легенда Джеймса.

\- Понятия не имею. В сценарии ты у нас молодой.

\- А насколько?

\- А сколько тебе лет?

\- Этой зимой будет уже двадцатый сезон, - гордо ответил Мерлин, и Брэдли неожиданно понял, что Мерлин существенно его младше, хотя внешне и не скажешь.

\- Хорошо, и что будет дальше?

Брэдли рассказал совершенно все и теперь наблюдал за Мерлином, будто погрузившимся в транс. Маг что-то решал для себя, одними губами шепча какие-то одному ему известные заклинания, а Джеймс до жути боялся, что он сейчас встанет и просто уйдет куда-нибудь, решив прямо сейчас исправлять историю. Например, отправится убить Мордреда, который станет причиной многих неприятностей (Брэдли так и не хватило духу сказать, что по легенде именно Мордред и убьет Артура). Но вместо этого Мерлин улыбнулся.

\- Говоришь, от нас и оригиналов записей не нашлось?

\- Нет, - ответил Брэдли. Они расположились на королевской кровати, и Брэдли с трудом удавалось придерживать собственные мысли и руки. Очень уж хотелось провести Мерлину по спине, Джеймс знал, что тому это очень нравится. - А что?

\- Да так… посмотри – тут есть про время.

Время неподвластно человеку, оно имеет собственную судьбу и способно выбирать, как ему идти…

\- Чего за чушь?

Поэтому заклинаний, управляющих этой стихией, практически не существует, предугадать, как именно в тот или иной раз поведет себя время - невозможно. Ни один колдун не захочет подвергать себя подобной опасности.

Повисло молчание. Мерлин на глазах бледнел, а Брэдли показалось, что у него вот сейчас от мозговой деятельности пар из ушей повалит. Во-первых, колдовал явно какой-то сумасшедший, а во-вторых, ему, похоже, придется откачивать Мерлина, который сходит с ума от беспокойства.

\- Там сказано «практически не существует», а значит, возможность есть, неуверенно начал Джеймс.

\- И что нам это даст? Время очень капризно, и… на.

Время обладает собственной волей, и если с ним удалось договориться вашему наставнику, вовсе не обязательно, что к вам оно проявит ту же благосклонность.

Брэдли ошалело посмотрел на мага. Тот вглядывался в него и явно ждал реакции, но какой именно, Джеймс понятия не имел. Судя по заломленным бровям мага, он должен был испугаться.

\- И?

\- И? – удивленно переспросил Мерлин, - вовсе не факт, что у меня получится вернуть все назад. Чтобы была хоть малейшая надежда на это, колдовать должен тот же человек, кто и поменял вас местами.

\- Знаешь, мне слышится в твоих словах подстава – как мы узнаем, кто это был?

Вот теперь и до Джеймса стал доходить весь трагизм ситуации: мало того, что они с Артуром бог знает где, так еще и вернуться не смогут, пока не узнают, что за добрая душа перекинула их из их реальностей.

\- Слушай, у Моргана была какая-то книжка, там наверняка что-нибудь написано – он тоже будет искать.

\- Но ты говорил, что в твоем мире нет магии, и в нее не верят.

\- Ну, знаешь… одно дело не верить в предсказания по линиям руки, и совсем другое – когда перед тобой стоит принц Артур из шестого века.

\- Из шестого чего? – недоуменно переспросил Мерлин.

\- Века… а, не бери в голову.

\- Хорошо, не буду.

Может, Мерлин и перестал об этом говорить, но теперь он стал ходить из стороны в сторону. Маг делал большие, немного неуклюжие шаги, переминался с ноги на ногу на конце, потом разворачивался и шел в другую сторону. В обычное время Брэдли бы это точно раздражало, но сейчас он наоборот чувствовал себя спокойнее, будто при движении Мерлина сам успокаивался. Обычно человеку необходимо некоторое время, чтобы свыкнуться с окружением. Понять, что кому можно говорить и как себя вести, но рядом с Мерлином Джеймс чувствовал себя на удивление уютно и легко.

\- Как насчет спросить Гаюса, какой из известных ему магов мог наложить такое заклятие? – поинтересовался Брэдли, задирая подбородок и закидывая руки назад. Морган обычно дразнил его напыщенным индюком за эту позу.

\- Да… - рассеянно сказал Мерлин, будто что-то представляя для себя. Маг выглядел таким несчастным и очаровательным одновременно, что Брэдли хотелось ему как-то помочь, что-то подсказать. - Говоришь, у твоего Колина была Книга?

\- Ну да, кожаный переплет, пожелтевшие страницы, все, как надо. Только у него еще пара библиотек в распоряжении и интернет. Интернет – это что-то вроде почтовой сети, только более масштабная, там все можно найти.

\- А мог он читать вслух?

\- Что? – Брэдли сбился с собственной мысли. Мерлин обдумывал что-то очень важное, но Джеймс никак не мог понять что. - Ну, наверное. Он вечно жаловался, что с произношением у него не все в порядке, и хорошо бы потренироваться.

\- А мог ли твой Колин быть магом?

\- Чего? – засмеялся Брэдли, но очень быстро посерьезнел. - Ты ведь не шутишь, да?


	15. Глава 15

The world is run by clowns with trigger-happy hands  
But the world is filled with people that we don't understand  
So we're living in a culture made of death and fear  
Doesn't seem the human race will make it through the year

The world is run by lying, drunk, balding, know-it-alls  
But my mother told me pride would always come before a fall  
Now remember in the day when we were young and green?  
We were filled with hope; we were squeaky clean  
«Trigger Happy» Placebo

 

Артур теребил пальцами кончик потрепанной страницы, а Колин пытался сообразить, что именно имеет в виду принц. Смысл фразы «у нас есть хоть какая-то возможность все исправить» до Колина просто не доходил. Исправить как именно? Если в книге, которой принц сейчас уделял столь пристальное внимание, и есть заклинание, способное им помочь, они никак не смогут его активировать: Артур не маг, Колин – тоже. Нельзя же пойти ко всяким ясновидящим с просьбой почитать пару строк из старинной книги. Кроме всего прочего, Морган банально сомневался, что кто-то из этих шарлатанов обладает силой.

\- Эээ… Артур, что там?

\- Это самая настоящая магическая книга, уж поверь – я такие вещи издалека узнаю.

Колин хмыкнул, представив, как бы отреагировал принц, заяви сейчас Морган, что его Мерлин – колдун. Не поверил бы точно. Это одновременно было и хорошо, и не очень хорошо: Пендрагон, даже если его ткнуть носом, не подумает ничего лишнего. Но чтоб он поверил, нужна будет только наглядная демонстрация.

«Вот бы об этом как-нибудь Мерлину сказать».

Принц отодвинул от себя книгу, нахмурившись.

\- А ты говорил – нет магии. Но раз книга лежит передо мной, то точно также где-то вполне способен ходить маг.

\- Ну и что? Артур, ты не в своем мире – помни об этом, пожалуйста. Если ты тут где-то найдешь мага, убивать его нельзя.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – возмутился принц, но Колин все равно чуть не прибавил «за Пендрагона». – Зачем мне его убивать? Мне нужна только помощь.

После этих слов на пару мгновений повисла тишина, Колину показалось, что он слышит шум машин на улице. Он вряд ли бы сказал сейчас, что больше его удивило – то, что Артур готов просить помощи, или то, что он собирается просить о ней колдуна.

\- А если посмотреть в библиотеке формуляр? Там должно быть записано, кто брал книгу передо мной…

\- Но это может оказаться просто любопытствующий, как ты, и тогда мы очень сильно удивим его своим визитом. А ты, если я правильно понял, не хотел привлекать к нам внимание. К тому же книга была у тебя, когда нас с твоим другом поменяло местами, - нахмурился Артур. Принц выглядел довольно потешно: яркая футболка с Баффи плохо сочеталась с таким серьезным выражением лица.

\- Вряд ли это был бы просто любопытствующий. Старые языки достаточно сложные. Чтобы им заинтересоваться, необходимо хоть частично понимать, о чем идет речь. Я когда ее читал, и то все время в словарь лазил. Поэтому неплохо узнать, кто брал книгу, и попытаться для начала выяснить у него, знает ли он язык. Если да, то возможно – всего лишь возможно! – у него получиться нам как-то помочь?

Морган принялся расхаживать по комнате и грызть ноготь. Когда задумывался, он иногда так делал, при этом Джеймс чаще всего дергал его за локоть или давал подзатыльник, чтоб Колин перестал портить свои руки. Сейчас же Брэдли не было рядом, и Колин в какой раз об этом пожалел. Морган с удивлением обнаружил за прошедшее время, насколько он привязан к Джеймсу, как сильно тот влияет на его жизнь, и как некомфортно чувствует себя Колин без него.

Поймав себя на этих мыслях, Морган перестал терзать зубами несчастные ногти, опустил руки по бокам и остановился перед принцем.

\- Как тебе такой план? Артур? Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

\- Нет… что ты говоришь?

\- Да что ж такое-то! – взмахнул руками Колин. Вот сейчас Пендрагон вел себя точно как Джеймс. У того тоже случалось задуматься так, что он вообще никого вокруг не слышал, и только смотрел стеклянными глазами будто сквозь Моргана.

\- Не понимаю, почему ты возмущаешься. Я задумался. Ты только что сказал нечто очень интересное, что могло бы нам помочь.

\- Да неужели? И что?

\- Я не знаю – ты сбил меня с мысли.

Колин закатил глаза: вот это было очень в духе Пендрагона - обвинить во всем слугу. По крайней мере, в духе Артура Пендрагона по меркам ВВС. Но и настоящий Артур из средневековья, как оказалось, тоже был готов воспользоваться этим наглым приемом, и теперь смотрел на Колина нимало не смущаясь. Морган улыбнулся – с таким Артуром он знал, что делать.

\- Я могу повторить все, что сказал. На этот раз ты меня послушаешь? - ухмыльнулся Морган. Он надеялся собственной наглостью заставить Артура вести себя по-человечески, но принц только сильно побледнел. Видимо, Колин был в тот момент слишком похож на его Мерлина.

\- И все равно, я предлагаю хотя бы просто попытаться и съездить в библиотеку.

 

Именно это они и сделали утром – прямо перед съемками.

Артур с легкостью поднялся чуть ли не рассвете. И пока он, потягиваясь, одевался, Морган наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц. Сегодня они спали спокойно, и Колин сам себе не хотел признаваться, что ему не хватало крепких объятий утром.

«А вернется Брэдли, что будешь делать?» - подумалось ему тогда, и перед глазами сразу встала картина, как Джеймс утром вот так же поднимается, и, потягиваясь, идет в душ, потирая большим пальцем щетину. Это было настолько ярким видением, будто воспоминанием, и Колин помотал головой, сразу же стукнувшись о стену. Артур посмотрел на ойкнувшего Моргана, покачал головой и ушел в ванную.

И вот теперь они были в библиотеке. Она в Пьерфоне была не очень большой, современной: белые пластиковые шкафы, электрическое освещение и каталог посетителей в компьютере. Артур долго не мог поверить, что это – маленькая библиотека.

\- Да тут книг почти в четыре раза больше, чем Камелоте. Неужели бывает, что их еще больше? - Артура задавал странные вопросы, и Колин только кивал в ответ. Ему вообще было немного жутковато представлять себе время, в котором нет книг, ведь это бы означало, что совершенно нечего читать.

В библиотеке было тихо, и в солнечных лучах, если присмотреться, можно было заметить летающие в воздухе пылинки. Колин неуверенно улыбался библиотекарше, пытаясь выспросить у нее адрес того, что взял книгу перед этим. Библиотекарша была больше похожа на учительницу: сухая, худая и в очках, она строго смотрела на Моргана и давать ему закрытую информацию о клиентах совершенно не хотела. Тогда Колин улыбнулся ей своей самой очаровательной и виноватой улыбкой, намереваясь уже сходить за Артуром и попросить попробовать его. Но женщина наконец сдалась и пообещала Моргану адрес.

Колин возвращался к полкам, где он оставил Артура, с зажатым в руках листком бумаги с адресом и победной улыбкой, но похвастать своим успехом он не успел – так и замер в проходе.

Когда они только пришли в библиотеку, Колин не сразу пошел за адресом. Сначала они отыскали стеллаж, откуда он выкопал книгу, и Артур остался посмотреть то, что лежало на полках. А теперь принц сидел рядом со стеллажом прямо на полу, рядом с ним лежали несколько книг, а сам Артур был белый, как мел.

Великий Ме́рлин— мудрец и волшебник кельтских мифов, наставник и помощник короля Артура, а до того и его отца Утера.

Имя Мерлина связано с валл. Myrddin. Валлийское имя возникло, вероятно, в связи с неправильной интерпретацией названия города Кармартен: валл. Caerfyrddin. Это название происходит от бриттского *Mori-dunon 'морская крепость'

Происхождение Мерлина, как и жизнь, окутано мифами. Согласно одним источникам, его мать была одной из чистейших и добрейших девушек за историю человечества, и зло никогда не рождалось в её душе. Дьявол искал путей к ней, но не находил. Однажды её сестра, злая женщина и полная ей противоположность, пришла домой пьяной и начала несправедливо бранить и оскорблять сестру. Девушка разгневалась, открыв тем самым свою душу злу, и дьявол овладел ею. Так был зачат Мерлин. Во время беременности она молила Бога, чтобы он помиловал её и ребёнка, и её молитвы были услышаны: из всего возможного тёмного наследия он получил только поразительные магические способности.

Как только Колин увидел, что прочитал Артур, ему стало нехорошо.

\- Артур…

\- Ты знал, верно? – принц перевел взгляд на Моргана, и Колин вздрогнул.

У Артура был совершенно отсутствующий взгляд, остановившийся – как у покойников. Не сказать, что Колин часто выдел мертвецов, но когда ему было около одиннадцати, умер их сосед. Уильям был хорошим человеком, и Колин навсегда запомнил его улыбчивым мужчиной, раздающим конфеты. Уильям умер от сердечного приступа на пороге собственного дома, и нашел его Колин. Пустой, безжизненный взгляд снился ему еще пару недель после похорон, и Морган вскакивал посреди ночи, мокрый как мышь, взъерошенный и испуганный.

Вот и у Пендрагона сейчас было похожее выражение глаз, и Колин ни на шутку перепугался.

\- Артур, послушай…

\- Ты знал?

Морган опустил голову, признаваясь.

\- И ты… промолчал. Я бы убил тебя, - начал Артур, но неожиданно зло закончил, - и Мерлина, как вернусь, убью.

\- Артур!

\- Что Артур? – неожиданно взорвался принц. - Он колдун! Предатель! Он… настолько не доверяет мне?

\- Ты себя сам слышишь? - как можно тише стал говорить Колин, надеясь своим голосом и интонациями успокоить Артура. Не хватало еще, чтоб их с позором выгнали из библиотеки. Артур выглядел настолько воинственно, будто прямо сейчас собирался идти войной на соседнее королевство или, как минимум, убивать дракона. - Грозишься его казнить, а потом спрашиваешь, как он мог тебе не доверять? Я бы тоже не доверял.

\- Не рассказал бы своему Брэдли?

Колин не возмутился этому «своему», хотя и запомнил теплое ощущение, возникшее у него внутри. Сейчас было не до анализа собственных ощущений, тем более что Морган понял: он бы действительно на месте Мерлина не признался Артуру в магии.

\- Нет, не рассказал бы. Артур, твой отец с рождения учил тебя ненавидеть волшебство и колдунов. Убивать их, потому что они – зло. Колдунов надо топить, даже если они заговаривают зубы малолеткам, которые ревут от боли, их надо приговаривать к смерти на глазах у матерей. Любая магическая тварь должна быть уничтожена тогда же, когда будет замечена. Ты бы при таком раскладе рассказал? Я бы – нет.

\- Я пустил в свою постель змею, пригрел на груди, - хрипло и зло начал принц, глаза у него сверкали, и выглядел он нездоровым. - И еще ласкал ее!

\- Артур!

Принц скинул со своих коленей книгу, поднялся и, широко шагая, пошел к выходу. Моргану ничего не оставалось, как быстро подхватить книжки, распихать их по полкам и кинуться за принцем.

 

Он еле догнал его на улице, дернув за рукав кофты. Принц остановился, разворачиваясь на пятках, и уставился на Колина. На его щеках играл нервный румянец, глаза зло и обиженно сверкали, а губы кривились, словно он сейчас будет ругаться или заплачет. Колин так испугался гипотетических слез, что выдал первое, что пришло ему в голову.

\- Ты – черствый осел!

От неожиданности Артур приоткрыл рот.

\- Что?

\- Что слышал! Возомнил себя пострадавшей стороной и больше ничего не хочешь слышать. А ты хоть подумал, какого Мерлину? Сразу тебе он сказать не мог, ему была дорога его жизнь. Но чем дальше, чем дольше он молчал, тем хуже ему становилось: находиться рядом с любимым человеком, и не знать, как сказать тебе правду. Бояться и молчать, и винить себя за это молчание еще больше. Как ты думаешь – ему от этого было хорошо?

\- Он колдун!

\- И что?

\- Он… зло? – неуверенно спросил принц. Плечи его опустились, и поза из воинственной стала обреченной. Колин с удивлением обнаружил, что довольно быстро сумел переспорить Пендрагона, и тот хотя бы не грозиться теперь мага убить.

\- Да, наверное. Для других. А для тебя – защита. Вспомни, он же наверняка несколько раз выручал тебя в самых странных ситуациях?

Морган был уверен, что Мерлин помогал Артуру. Быть может, в их реальности не существовал Зверь Рыкающий или мерзкий гоблин, но какие-нибудь магические животные и заклинания точно угрожали принцу, и маг, конечно же, спасал принца от них. А принц, слава высшим силам, был не глуп, и сопоставить одно с другим мог. Колина не покидала уверенность – если бы не ненависть к магии, не страх, с детства внушенный Утером, Артур бы и раньше заметил, что с Мерлином что-то не так. Но Пендрагон-младший просто боялся увидеть правду, слишком переживал за Мерлина.

Принц кивнул, а потом поднял руку, взъерошил волосы, потер ладонями лицо. Он явно не знал, что сказать Колину, и вместо этого обнял его, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Морган вздрогнул всем телом, когда теплое дыхание защекотало его шею, но обнял Артура в ответ.

Меньше всего он ожидал от Артура таких действий.


	16. Глава 16

Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planants, eclates au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls  
Perdus les reves de s'aimer  
Le temps ou on avait rien fait  
Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls  
«Protege-Moi» Placebo

 

\- Ты сумасшедший, - заявил Брэдли, глядя на Мерлина. Тот, впрочем, выглядел наоборот излишне здоровым, спокойным и почти уверенным.

\- Нет, отнюдь. Это бы решило множество наших проблем.

\- Каких, например?

\- Например, это бы означало, что он может вернуть все назад. Ну и к тому же нам бы не пришлось ожидать подлого удара. Тебе не кажется, что такой расклад был бы более приятным, нежели ожидание, когда на нас нападет неизвестный и достаточно сильный колдун, возжелавший отомстить Утеру?

Конечно же, Колин что-то напутавший в заклинании – это гораздо лучше, чем расчетливый колдун, одержимый жаждой мести. Но, с другой стороны, Брэдли совершенно не представлял себе Колина, читающего что-то в книге заклинаний или варящего зелье. Скорее бы Морган разнес половину колбочек и бутылочек. Он был на это способен, Джеймс знал. В первом сезоне Колин разбил три набора колб Гаюса, пока их не додумались заказывать из пластика.

\- И все равно, Колин не умеет колдовать, он не маг.

\- Знаешь, у нас есть люди, которые могут колдовать, есть – которые не могут. Но практически все способны заговорить боль в вывихнутой руке. Легкие и простые заговоры повсеместно используются, несмотря на запрет короля.

Мерлин говорил неторопливо, немного растягивая слова. Было видно, что ему приятно поговорить о магии, рассказывать про нее, делиться своими знаниями, то есть делать то, чего он был лишен много месяцев подряд. Беседы со старым и наверняка очень осторожным во фразах и выражениях Гаюсом вряд ли доставляли особое удовольствие, а Мерлин – молодой, временами агрессивный маг, нуждался в слушателях. В той же мере, как и демонстрация собственной силы.

И с Брэдли пусть и немного, но Мерлин расслабился. Хотя у Джеймса до сих пор ныла голова от одного из магических ударов.

Маг попереминался с ноги на ногу, сел рядом с Брэдли и вытащил из какого-то тайника бурдюк с вином.

\- Принц иногда позволяет себе расслабиться, - пояснил он в ответ на взгляд Брэдли. - Итак, колдовать способен любой человек, но от его сил зависит, насколько мощными будут выходить его заклинания. Есть места, где сила скапливается: они называются силовыми точками или как-то так, я не очень помню, что по этому поводу сказано в Книге. Так вот, если правильно приложить эту силу, то вполне получится использовать ее для создания заклинания. И твой Колин мог случайно сотворить волшебство.

Брэдли покачал головой, представляя Колина. Если Мерлин прав, он его убьет.

\- Он мог не знать, что творит.

\- Ты что, и мысли читаешь?

\- Нет, просто у тебя все на лице написано.

\- Расскажи мне еще про магию?

И Мерлин рассказывал. Про загадочных животных, например, про единорогов. Оказывается, настоящие единороги совершенно не похожи на лошадей – они более низкие в холке и костлявые, и седло на них не наденешь. Зато у них очень острый рог, способный легко проткнуть человека. Брэдли представил человека насаженного на этот рог, и содрогнулся, а Мерлин только положил ему руку на плечо.

\- Что будет, если мне придется тут остаться?

\- Этого не случится, Брэдли.

\- Ну а если?

Мерлин упрямо посмотрел на Джеймса. В его глазах отражался огонь из камина, и казалось, будто они пожелтели. Брэдли не сразу заметил, что в комнате будто воздух стал плотнее и все предметы немного поднялись вверх.

\- Я найду способ вернуть все на свои места. Иначе и быть не может, или будет нарушен мировой порядок.

Брэдли понимал, Мерлин все сделает для своего принца. Нужно будет – сквозь время пойдет, чтобы его вернуть. Другое дело было то, что для этого тоже потребовалось бы время: чтоб найти хотя бы похожее заклинание в стране, в которой волшебство творить нельзя под запретом смертной казни. Найти похожее заклинание и переделать его, чтобы Мерлин мог отправиться за своим принцем.

«А что, быть может поэтому и неизвестно, когда жил Артур? Сначала на его месте побуду я, а Мерлин потратит половину жизни, чтобы найти нужное заклинание. А потом он – седой старик – отправится за настоящим Артуром Пендрагоном, и приведет его сюда. Тогда будет понятно, почему именно так написано в легенде. Вот только мне это вряд ли поможет.»

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - засмеялся Мерлин. - Лучше еще выпить.

 

Утром они проснулись с жутким похмельем. Руки и правая нога Мерлина лежали на Брэдли, и тот только хмыкнул про себя. В большое витражное окно светило солнце и на полу переливались разными цветами солнечные зайчики. Конечно, стеклышки были более блеклыми, чем то стекло, к которому привык Джеймс, но удивительно красивыми.

\- Доброе утро. Мой завтрак в постель?

Мерлин только что-то пробурчал невразумительное, зарываясь носом глубже в подушку и выставляя вверх одно голое плечо. Брэдли ущипнул его за чувствительное место рядом с подмышкой, маг вскрикнул и скатился с кровати, потирая покрасневшую руку. И теперь Мерлин смотрел на него обиженно, как на врага народа.

\- А у тебя тренировка с рыцарями, тебе некогда завтракать.

\- Отчего же? Если ты сейчас побыстрее принесешь мне поесть… завтрак – главная трапеза в течение дня, и он должен быть обильным. Ведь в здоровом теле здоровый дух.   
Мерлин только ухмыльнулся, быстро оделся и ушел за завтраком.

 

И все же тренировки были не для Брэдли, как он решил. Мечи – даже тренировочные – оказались слишком тяжелы, чтобы спокойно ими размахивать. Да и Джеймс не тянул на подготовленного воина. И, чтобы не посрамить честь лучшего рыцаря Камелота, Брэдли банально сбежал, оставив все Леону. И теперь спокойно сидел и листал одну из книг. Все книги писались вручную и поэтому, естественно, были почти бесценными. А иллюстрации, похоже, выводили мелом. Джеймс не мог не восхищаться мастерством художника, умудрившегося очень здорово передать и пресловутый цветок смерти, и всевозможных чудовищ.

\- Все, вроде. Спокойно. Но вовсе необязательно было красть эти книги из библиотеки!

\- Я их не украл, я позаимствовал, - уперся Брэдли. - Они могут мне помочь, между прочим. Мерлин, я хочу домой.

Маг сочувственно посмотрел на Брэдли и развел руками. Он действительно пока не знал, как вернуть все назад, хотя очень хотел помочь. Мерлин уже собирался что-то сказать, но только приоткрыл рот, так и не задав вопрос. Брэдли не успел этому порадоваться.


	17. Глава 17

Coming up beyond belief  
On this coronary thief  
More than just a leitmotif  
More chaotic, no relief  
I'll describe the way I feel  
Weeping wounds that never heal  
Can this savior be for real  
Or are you just my seventh seal?   
No hesitation, no delay  
You come on just like special K  
Just like I swallowed half my stash  
I never ever want to crash  
No hesitation, no delay  
You come on just like special K  
Now you're back with dope demand  
I'm on sinking sand  
«Spacial K» Placebo

 

Этот день Колин уже просто ненавидел. Им пришлось поехать на площадку и отыграть несколько сцен, и сейчас работа его раздражала. Морган смеялся там, где не нужно, ехидничал и был недоволен даже ясным днем. На съемочной площадке все удивлялись, что случилось с Морганом: невинные дубли, где Мерлин и Гвеневра обсуждали превратившегося в осла Артура, выглядели откровенно злыми.

Колин и сам был готов отвесить себе подзатыльник.

\- Что с вами случилось? – в перерыве спросила его Энджел. Она все еще сердилась на Колина за его поведение, но хотела помочь. По крайней мере, Морган так решил. Впрочем, скорее Энджел желала помочь Брэдли, а не ему. И осознание этого заставило испытать укол ревности. - Вы сами на себя не похожи!

Он не ответил, отводя глаза. Возможно, стоило бы кому-нибудь рассказать об этом чертовом заклинании с самого начала, рискнуть – чтоб не нести такую ответственность только на своих плечах. Но Морган не сделал этого сразу, а сейчас вроде было уже поздно.

\- Вы сами не свои, а Брэдли вообще ни одного дубля сыграть не может. Колин, что ты ему сказал?

Морган от удивления чуть не прикусил язык. Коулби смотрена на него в упор, ожидая ответа, а Колин понятия не имел, что она хочется услышать. Поэтому он опустил взгляд на стакан в своей руке. Травяной чай. Обычно чай ему приносил Брэдли, который сразу запомнил – иной Морган не пьет. Но сейчас Джеймса рядом не было, и Колину пришлось три раза просить, чтоб ему сделали правильный чай: сначала принесли с молоком, потом – сладкий, и только третий стаканчик оказался таким, как надо.

Стоило Моргану подумать об этом, как дыхание у него перехватило. Он действительно успел здорово соскучиться по Брэдли. Уж не говоря о том, что Колин за него здорово переживал.

\- Ну не надо, - мягко произнесла Энджел, и погладила Колина по плечу, успокаивая. На пальце блеснуло обручальное кольцо. Видимо, Коулби как-то по-своему оценила его молчание. - Я все равно рада, что вы наконец поговорили – давно пора. Только… Колин, не отталкивай его, пожалуйста.

Колин ошалело захлопал глазами – что она только что…? – но Энджел уже ушла. Ей предстояла сцена с Артуром.

 

Через пару часов их обоих просто выгнали со съемочной площадки, заявив, что «оба идиота только мешают людям работать». Колин про себя хмыкнул: Кэтти опять переиграла в Моргану и все еще продолжала ехидничать. Морган ее очень уважал, даже любил, но иногда она перебарщивала.

Сейчас они делали по парку уже бог знает какой круг. Артур все оглядывался, будто пытался что-то найти, или смотрел только вперед, расправив плечи. Морган натягивал вниз рукава куртки, у него опять мерзли ладони, и приходилось потирать пальцы друг о друга. Пару раз на дорожку почти перед их ногами прилетали какие-то птички - Колин не был орнитологом и не смог бы их идентифицировать - но запомнил, что те смешно ходили, пританцовывая. Они останавливались, поворачивали голову и укоризненно смотрели, и Моргану становилось стыдно, что они не купили хлеба по дороге в парк.

\- Расскажи мне еще раз, - прервал Артур их молчание.

\- О чем именно?

\- Как случилось, что я оказался в этом времени?

\- Я услышал шум…

\- А что было до этого?

\- Ничего особенного, я просто читал, а потом появился ты. Знаешь, какой это был для меня шок: мой друг стоит с торшером посреди комнаты и…

\- Стой! – резко оборвал его Артур. Он был бледен, губы его чуть шевелились, как если бы он что-то повторял про себя. Колину хотелось уточнить, до чего додумался Пендрагон, но тот не дождался вопроса. - Вслух?

\- Что «вслух»? – недоуменно переспросил Колин, и закусил губу, когда принц нахмурился. По его лицу пробежала тень, но Пендрагон справился с собой.

\- Читал вслух?

\- Ну да, а что?

Но принц вместо ответа подхватился с места и быстрыми шагами направился в сторону их отеля. Морган поражался, как Артур умел ориентироваться. Сам Колин до сих пор не знал, как именно выходить из парка и в какой конкретно части они находятся. Не будь с ним Артура, он бы обязательно потерялся, но принц шел очень уверенно, и добрался, куда нужно.

Когда они ввалились в номер, Артур почти бегом бросился к книге, нашел ее и сунул в руки Колина.

\- Ищи заклинание, что ты читал.

\- Какое заклинание? – недоуменно переспросил Морган. До него как-то медленно стало доходить, что именно имел ввиду Артуру. – О, нет! Нет-нет-нет, Артур, это не я!

\- Это был ты, Колин, - твердо заявил принц. Он смотрел на Колина внимательно, наблюдая, как тот стягивает обувь и аккуратно ставит ее в прихожей, вешает куртку. - Это ты активировал заклинание, которое поменяло нас с твоим Брэдли местами.

Скажи ему это кто другой, Морган послал бы его к черту. Но у принца была такая харизма, такое умение убедить любого человека в чем угодно, что сопротивляться ему не было никакой возможности. К тому же принц выглядел так решительно, что Колин подумал – почему бы не попробовать? Все равно ему не удастся переспорить Пендрагона.

Он снова нашел то заклинание.

Ennyds datblygin yn chwyl  
Chwyl wehyddu gan pen llall  
A ein meddyliau…  
taflen tua creuen creu byds

Артур перечитал его несколько раз, потом нахмурился.

\- Ты знаешь, как оно переводится?

Морган даже оскорбился. Он бы не стал просто так читать непонятные символы, и, конечно же, он знал, как оно переводится! Как только Пендрагон мог подумать, что Колин настолько неграмотен?

Мгновения, складывающиеся в судьбу,  
Судьбы, переплетенные друг с другом,  
И наши мысли…  
…Способны создавать новые миры.

\- В целом перевод правильный, - задумчиво протянул принц. - Тебе не кажется, что оно похоже на заклинание?

\- Артур, это тарабарщина невнятная, а я – не маг, чтобы активировать заклинание, - возмущенно начал Колин. В другое время все это было бы занятно, но не сейчас, когда Брэдли находится в шестом веке и бог знает, что там с ним происходит!

Принц нахмурился, поднялся с дивана, на который они сели, когда пришли, и заходил из стороны в сторону. Ковер приглушал его шаги, и принц, с его мягкой походкой казался большим, опасным хищником. У Колина даже мурашки между лопатками пробежали.

\- Это место же достаточно старое, верно? – спросил Артур, задумчиво глядя в окно. Небо было ясное, очень красивое, и Пендрагон изучал его удивительно тщательно.

\- Гостиница, насколько я знаю, построена не очень давно.

Артур хмыкнул, разворачиваясь на пятках. Теперь он стоял против света, и создавалось ощущение, что вокруг светловолосой головы принца сверкает то ли нимб, то ли золотая корона. Колин в первый раз подумал о том, что этот человек когда-то станет королем, одним из самых великих британских правителей. Эта мысль с большим трудом укладывалась в голове. Безусловно, Артур был умным, проницательным, благородным и смелым, но в то же время иногда капризным и немного дурным. И он обязательно однажды будет великим королем, а пока что он стоит в номере отеля и разговаривает с Колином.

\- Я имею в виду замок, и вообще все это место. Они старые. Думаю, тут накопилась какая-то… я не знаю, магия?

Видно было, что слова давались Артуру с трудом. Приученный с детства к ненависти к любым проявлениям магии, он с трудом мог строить какие-то предположения, а о Мерлине, судя по всему, вообще старался не вспоминать.

\- И ты не презираешь меня теперь, думая, что я маг?

\- Ты хороший человек.

\- Так значит дело не в способностях! – радостно воскликнул Морган, и посмотревший на него Пендрагон смущенно отвернулся.

\- Колин, - протянул принц, и Колин обреченно закатил глаза, - попробуй прочитать его снова.

 

Колин читал. И читал. И снова читал.

Ничего не срабатывало, и Морган видел, как принц все больше мрачнеет.

\- Черт знает что! Я уже все просмотрел в этой глупой книге, и обратного заклинания нет. Но ведь это невозможно?

\- Не смотри на меня, я понятия не имею, - поднял вверх руки Колин. Ему уже чудилось, что все бесполезно, и он натер на языке мозоль. Мозг отказывался функционировать, и он наблюдал, как Артур крутит свое кольцо на пальце, а потом возвращает его назад. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда, и не оторваться. Когда он понял, что слишком внимательно и жадно наблюдает за простыми, в принципе, движениями, то смутился и отвел глаза. Артур ничего не заметил.

\- А если дело в самой формулировке? Оно само себя не отменит? – задумчиво протянул принц.

\- Тогда оно бы уже сработало, - недоверчиво вставил Морган. На самом деле ему уже надоело пялиться на эти строчки.

\- Значит, дело не только в словах.

Что-то Колину подсказывало, что теперь ему придется говорить странную фразу на разные интонации. Однако Артур не стал этого требовать. Вместо этого он попросил той самой черной воды, что они пили днем – «Кофе?» - и, когда Морган сделал заказ и напиток принесли, сел на диван, откинул голову назад и зажмурился, вертя в руках небольшую чашку. Колин, как загипнотизированный, уставился на выставленную напоказ шею. Ему сразу захотелось по ней провести языком.

Морган чертыхнулся, отставил свою чашку и взъерошил волосы.

\- Ты к нему тоже испытываешь чувства, - заявил Артур. Принц сидел все так же, откинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза.

\- Нет. К кому?

\- А к кому – нет? – усмехнулся Пендрагон и сел прямо, перестав отвлекать Колина своей шеей. - Ты на моем месте видишь Брэдли Джеймса.

\- Ничего подобного!

\- Нет смысла отрицать, Колин. Когда ты расслабляешься и забываешь что перед тобой я, твой взгляд становится другим.

\- Каким, интересно? – поинтересовался Морган, скрещивая руки на груди. Он не любил, чтоб ему лезли в душу, тем более по такому вопросу. Колин был не готов к такому, разве ему может нравиться Джеймс?

\- Нежным. И томным.

Морган покраснел, стремительно отворачиваясь – он-то думал, что Артур не замечает…

\- Это все ты виноват, - буркнул он, и Артур в ответ только чуть кривовато ухмыльнулся.

\- Нет, не я. Подумай об этом, Колин.

 

Колин и думал. Пока Артур находился в душе, Морган представлял себе Брэдли, его действия и поступки. Джеймс постоянно был рядом, был чем-то настолько привычным, что представить себе жизнь без него не приходило в голову. И в итоге она оказалось ужасной.

Колину потребовались эти несколько дней, чтобы понять, как сильно он дорожит их с Брэдли отношениями. Какими бы они не были.

Артур вышел из ванной комнаты, одетый в свою одежду. Так он казался выше, более статным и важным. За прошедшее время Морган слишком привык к нему в современном облике, и видеть рыцаря, почти легенду, было жутковато.

\- Я готов. В книге написано обратное заклинание. Прочитай его, и подумай о своем друге.

\- Что? Зачем? Артур, ты не можешь знать…

\- Колин, ты сам говорил – я с детства знаю, что такое магия. Если нет обратного заклинания, то надо использовать это. Ну и… я не знаю, как это правильно – но должен быть какой-то эмоциональный стимул, что ли. Я, например, всегда сражаюсь лучше, когда знаю собственную цель. Твоя цель – вернуть твоего друга.

Колин глубоко вздохнул. Другого плана у них все равно не было, так что ничего страшного не случится, если он просто прочитает эти строчки.

Которые были написаны прямо в книге.

\- Артур! У нас в книгах не пишут!

\- Почему? – недоуменно приподнял тот брови. - Ты же в своем словарнике что-то писал.

\- Это был мой сценарий, вот именно! А это – чужая книга.

\- Так мы же ее усовершенствуем.

Морган только рукой махнул. Строчки с заклинанием были четкими, и Морган сразу заметил, что в заклинании отличается только последняя строка. Вместо «Способны создавать новые миры» аккуратным подчерком Артура было выведено: «способны возвращать все на свои места». Колин подумал о Брэдли, который находится где-то в шестом веке, и очень пожелал, чтоб тот вернулся обратно.

Ennyds datblygin yn chwyl  
Chwyl wehyddu gan pen llall  
A ein meddyliau…  
...medru ymchwelyd nhw eisteddle 

У Моргана закружилась голова и он, кажется, потерял сознание.


	18. Глава 18

Days before you came  
It always seemed enticing  
to be naked and profane  
there is no denying  
Days before you came  
Thunderbolts and lightning  
Each day a brand new vein  
Each tourniquet colliding  
Didn't want you anyway

Won't you join me now  
Baby's looking torn and frayed  
Join the masquerade  
Join the masquerade  
Won't you join me now  
Baby's looking to get laid  
Join the masquerade  
Join the masquerade  
Days before you came  
«Days Before You Came» Placebo

 

Когда что-то вспыхнуло перед глазами, принц непроизвольно зажмурился, и теперь, когда решился оглядеться, увидел собственную комнату. И застывшего Мерлина с открытым ртом.

Обратное перемещение прошло как-то слишком быстро. Не было ни фейерверков перед глазами, ни слабости в теле. Первый раз Артур об этом не задумывался, но сейчас отметил – заклинание работало просто и легко.

\- Ну и где теплая встреча? – ухмыльнулся принц. Сведенные от напряжения плечи отпустило, и Артур понял, как он устал. Хотелось просто обнять Мерлина, но вместо этого Артур приказал другое. - Сделай мне ванную, идиот.

\- Да, сир!

Мерлин засуетился, пытаясь одновременно достать бадью и вытащить ведро, в которое следовало нанести воды. Несколько раз. Артур прикрыл глаза – если Мерлин правда маг, он мог бы все сделать в считанные секунды.

Дрова в камине мягко потрескивали. Артур не хотел мыться, но ему надо было привести мысли в порядок и отослать на некоторое время Мерлина. Он никак не мог решить, что хочет с тем сделать: то ли залюбить от радости, то ли убить за обман. 

Когда красный, отдувающийся слуга втащил первое ведро в комнату, принц более-менее сумел справиться с собственными эмоциями.

\- Оставь это. Ты же можешь иначе, Мерлин.

Слуга вздрогнул, ссутулился и повернулся к Артуру с большой неохотой. По лицу Мерлина читалось, что он способен на это и уже догадывается, о чем говорит Артур, но всеми силами гонит от себя это понимание.

\- Что вы имеете в виду, сир?

Такая покорность была для него нехарактерна, а уж страх, застывший в глазах, совершенно взбесил Артура. Неужели Мерлин действительно так в него не верит? Поэтому принц в один шаг оказался рядом со слугой, схватил его за предплечье, притягивая к себе ближе.

\- Ты маг.

Мерлин не стал отрицать или оправдываться, только опустил голову, будто не смог больше смотреть Артуру в глаза. Принц хотел разозлиться, но не сумел это сделать. То ли он слишком долго общался с Колином, то ли причина была еще в чем-то.

Артур притянул Мерлина к себе, обнимая за плечи. Маг был напряжен, как струна, и вздрогнул, когда руки принца его коснулись, но в следующий момент расслабился, только дышал часто и неглубоко.

\- Я бы никогда не сделал что-то, что могло бы тебе навредить, Артур. И сказать хотел…

\- Знаю. И хоть мне хочется поколотить тебя за недоверие, но не могу не признать, что в этом есть и моя вина.

\- Вот именно! – хмыкнул маг, за что тут же получил подзатыльник, а когда поднял на Артура глаза, то весь прям светился. В прямом смысле: у Мерлина глаза горели магическим огнем, и вся кожа будто была золотая. А Артуру казалось, что он попал в детскую страшилку, которые иногда ему рассказывала его кормилица. Только колдун тут был совсем не страшный.

\- Прекрати, вдруг кто увидит!

Мерлин с трудом смог успокоиться, и свечение пропало. Артур про себя поразился: как этот идиот умудрился так долго от него скрываться? Ведь у него на лице все написано.

\- Вот кто зеркало тогда разбил! А ты – рама в него ударила, рама…

\- Не мог же я тебе признаться, что ты такой замечательный любовник, и я совершенно не мог контролировать себя во время…

\- Не мог? – уточнил Артур, расплываясь в самодовольной улыбке. Мерлин замолчал на полуслове и покраснел. - Ох, да у тебя же и правда все на лице. Еще одна моя головная боль теперь – как сделать так, чтоб об этом не узнали остальные.

\- Не единственная, - начал Мерлин. Он выглядел пришедшим в себя, и даже немного ехидным. Артур очень хорошо знал это выражение лица своего мага: Мерлин собирался сказать что-то не слишком приятное. - Тебе придется жениться на Гвен.

\- С какой радости?

\- Брэдли сказал, так у них в книгах говорится.

\- В книгах можно что угодно написать, ты же запомнил, что надо? - хмыкнул Артур, а потом нахмурился. - Брэдли, значит? И как он тебе? Похож на меня?

\- Ну есть что-то…

\- МЕРЛИН!

 

Было мокро и холодно, неприятно. Морган попытался отмахнуться, но ничего не вышло. Все тело было неповоротливым и тяжелым, руки невозможно поднять, в горле першило.

-…ец-то! Я уже начал волноваться, - донесся до него голос, будто из какого-то тоннеля, очень родной голос, которого тут быть не должно было. Колин сделал над собой усилие и открыл глаза.

Над ним сидел Брэдли, с его вечной улыбкой и наглыми глазами. И это совершенно точно был Джеймс, Колин не ошибся! После прошедших дней Морган недоумевал – как кто-то мог перепутать Артура и Брэдли, это же совершенно два разных человека. Начиная от прически и заканчивая поведением. Джеймс выглядел этаким мачо, но был меньше в себе уверен, чем Артур, а принц выглядел слишком строгим, временами почти каменным. При одинаковой – все же это был парадокс! – внешности, перепутать их обоих было почти нереально.

А еще Колин неожиданно понял, что тоже был слепцом, раз не видел, как на него смотрит Брэдли. Виноват ли в этом Артур с его подозрениями-замечаниями, или это в самом Джеймсе что-то изменилось? Как бы то ни было, сейчас Брэдли смотрел на него так тепло, будто они не виделись минимум тысячу лет.

«А что, в каком-то смысле это правда», - подумал Колин.

Морган хотел встать, но Джеймс надавил ему на плечо, не давая подняться, и Колин только тогда сообразил, что лежит у Брэдли на коленях.

\- Голова не болит? Ты, наверное, сильно ударился?

Но Морган не чувствовал боли ни в голове, ни в других частях тела. Или он почти не ударился во время падения, или просто сейчас лежал достаточно удобно, чтоб этого не ощущать.

\- Соскучился по мне, Морган? Как все прошло?

С Брэдли было тепло и уютно, не было необходимости следить за его словами или контролировать каждый его шаг. Колин только сейчас понял, как сильно был напряжен все это время, пока пытался уберечь Артура.

\- Что на тебе надето?

\- О, это ужасные вещи… Колин, у них нет белья – и все трется и мешается, жутко неудобно! – начал Джеймс. Колин вообразил, как тяжело ходить в таких вещах, как грубые швы впиваются в кожу, как на это надеваются сверху доспехи, и как кожа стирается в кровь. И вздрогнул. А еще он представил Брэдли без белья, и тут же покраснел, а Джеймс замолчал на середине фразы, догадавшись по его остекленевшему взгляду, что Колин его не слушает. - Эй, Колин?

Колин поднялся с колен Брэдли, потер руками лицо – следовало срочно собрать мысли в порядок. Но Джеймс, как всегда, решил за них обоих: обнял Колина за шею, неудобно притянул к себе и жарко выдохнул в шею. Объятие было невинным, но у Моргана теперь все имело двойной смысл.

\- Энджел сказала, что я заставляю тебя меняться.

\- О, Артур был более галантен?

\- И, похоже, осталась этим недовольна.

\- Я боюсь эту женщину, - засмеялся Брэдли. Он смеялся, задевая губами шею Колина, и у того все волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Это была бессознательная ласка, но у Колина мутилось в голове. - Она слишком много знает.

\- Она сказала, что ты влюблен в меня, - ляпнул Колин. Конечно, Коулби никогда бы так не сказала, но Морган был взвинчен, сам не понимал, что делать с этим откровением, да и вообще не знал, хочет ли он с ним что-то делать.

Брэдли отстранился. Теперь он не смеялся, а наоборот был очень серьезен. И Морган только теперь сообразил, что натворил и что дороги назад теперь нет.

\- А если так?

У Моргана потемнело в глазах. Он как-то совершенно не рассчитывал, что Брэдли вот так просто признается, что… что ВЛЮБЛЕН в него? Колин поднялся на ноги, испытывая злой азарт, и нагло посмотрел на Брэдли сверху вниз.

\- Я не шучу.

\- А кто шутит, Колин?

Он сглотнул, и в комнате мигнул свет. Брэдли неторопливо поднялся на ноги и улыбнулся, глядя на Колина очень тепло, и как-то по-домашнему. От этого взгляда Колину становилось легко, еще чуть-чуть и он бы ляпнул какую-нибудь глупость, но увидел на шее Джеймса след. Если рассеченная скула была понятна – варварское время, жесткие обычаи, то засос на шее этим объяснить было никак нельзя.

\- О, ну да… и поэтому тебя кто-то в шею укусил? – неожиданно зло выдохнул Морган. Брэдли неосознанно закрыл ладонью небольшое темное пятно, а потом улыбнулся.

\- Ты ревнуешь.

\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Колин, он совершенно не ревновал. Совершенно.

\- Это, скажем так, помогло мне понять, насколько сильно я к тебе привязан, - заявил Джеймс. Он не выглядел смущенным, не краснел, и вообще создавалось ощущение, что он каждый день признается парням в любви. Это было на Брэдли совершенно не похоже, и Колин себя ущипнул. Было больно, значит, он не спал.

\- Оу, ну конечно же! Вот мне, почему-то, для этого не пришлось ни с кем спать, - закончил Колин, отходя от партнера по съемкам. Он не сразу сообразил, почему в ответ ничего не слышится, а когда понял, что именно сказал, отрицать все стало как-то поздно.

Брэдли счастливо улыбался, и Колину хотелось взять торшер – на который они с Артуром так и не вернули плафон – и стукнуть им по лбу Джеймсу. Однако торшер было жалко.

И именно из-за жалости к торшеру Колин и позволил Брэдли себя обнять.


	19. Эпилог

Never thought you'd make me perspire.  
Never thought I'd do you the same.  
Never thought I'd fill with desire.  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed.  
Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away.  
So before I end my day, remember..  
My sweet prince, you are the one  
My sweet prince  
You are the one  
«My Sweet Prince» Placebo

 

На следующий день все на съемочной площадке были в полнейшем восторге: Джеймс был неподражаем. Он поддел Кэтти, затискал Энджел и великолепно сыграл. А Колин весь будто светился, только голос у него иногда срывался. Наверное, поэтому его реплика: «Я посмотрю, как у тебя это получится», была сказана слишком хриплым для Мерлина голосом. Но, кажется, никто не возражал.

Энджел подмигнула Колину, когда проходила мимо.

\- Ты что творишь? – громко спросил Джеймс.

\- Когда?

\- Сейчас? Такой голос…

\- Да это ты виноват, тупица, я вчера его сорвал.

Но Брэдли, вместо того, чтобы смутиться, только захохотал.

 

Накануне они долго пытались выяснить, кто из них был большим инициатором будущих отношений. Брэдли говорил, что он – ведь он дольше испытывал к Колину чувства. Колин был с этим не согласен. Как можно посчитать, кто дольше кого любит? Можно только более-менее сравнить, кто дольше свои чувства осознает, а это уже не считалось.

\- Кроме того, если бы не мои слова – ты бы так и не собрался с духом мне признаться, - заявил потом Морган. Брэдли нахохлился, возмущенно сопя. Он придерживался мнения, что в этот раз именно он проявил инициативу.

Потом они делились впечатлениями от прожитых дней. Брэдли быстро понял, что Морган его ревнует, и как можно чаще упоминал Мерлина. Колин хмурился, поджимал губы и всячески проявлял свое недовольство, и у Джеймса аж все внутренности в тугой узел завязывались.

\- Колин, лучше нам спать разойтись, - все-таки не выдержал и заявил Брэдли. Морган уставился на него, не понимая причины. - Или я тебя просто изнасилую.

Колин как раз отхлебнул чай в этот момент и чуть им не подавился. Щеки его сразу вспыхнули, и он ошалело уставился на Брэдли. У Джеймса тоже покраснели скулы, и он отводил взгляд, чтоб не встречаться с Морганом глазами.

\- А зачем тогда мне уходить?

Как они выяснили в процессе, у Брэдли не было смазки. Поэтому взъерошенным и возбужденным парням пришлось прогуляться до ближайшей аптеки. Пока Брэдли выбирал смазку – периодически спрашивая о предпочтениях Моргана – Колин думал, что утопит его в ванной. И даже попытался это представить в подробностях – светлый кафель на стенах, запотевшее зеркало и стоны…

«Нет, это явно что-то не то!» - спохватился в последний момент Морган.

А потом они целовались. Кстати, целоваться в лифте раньше им обоим казалось слишком пошлым. Но пока они ехали, Джеймс положил Колину руку на спину. Контакт был минимальным – только тонкая полоска кожи на пояснице Моргана и горячая ладонь Брэдли, но возбуждающий эффект это оказало больший, чем от самого горячего порно-фильма. Морган не сразу осознал, что именно он первым потянулся к губам Брэдли.

Когда они ввалились в номер (чуть не потеряв по дороге купленный пакет), то на Брэдли уже не было рубашки, а его руки судорожно мяли ягодицы Колина. Тот сладко постанывал, ощущая теплые пальцы на своей коже, и тянулся еще ближе, обнимая крепче. Наполовину расстегнутые джинсы только мешали, и Брэдли их стянул. Морган легко перешагнул упокоившиеся на полу штаны, и снова потянулся губами к Брэдли. Они смотрелись смешно, стоя посреди номера: целиком одетый Брэдли, и Колин без штанов, зато в светло-серых носках.

Когда Брэдли опрокинул Моргана на кровать и начал снимать эти носки, Колин сначала дернулся от щекотки, чуть не попав Джеймсу в нос пяткой, а потом захлебнулся стоном.

\- А я думал, эрогенные зоны на ступнях – это брехня, - с восторгом проговорил Брэдли, и еще раз провел пальцами по ступне. Колин чуть позорно не взвизгнул, отползая от мучителя.

\- Надо... надо в душ, да?

Брэдли нахмурился, явно не очень понимая – зачем, а потом покраснел. И Колин готов был простить ему в этот момент и щекотные прикосновения, и все его шуточки.

Морган очень переживал, что что-то пойдет не так. В конце концов, у них обоих не было достаточного опыта (а какой именно был опыт у Брэдли, Колин так и не решился спросить). Но когда он вышел из ванной, то вся неуверенность как-то позабылась. Брэдли почти ощупывал его глазами, и Колину стоило большого труда не прикрыться руками от этого взгляда. Джеймс замечательно целовался, настолько увлекал процессом – своим наглым языком и борьбой за первенство, что Колин не сразу сообразил, что Брэдли мягко разминает, подготавливает его отверстие. А когда осознал, с удивлением обнаружил, что ощущения были далеко не неприятными, наоборот: внизу живота сладко тянуло, хотелось вскидывать навстречу бедра, чтобы только это не прекращалось. А потом Брэдли нагнулся, целуя грудь, пупок, и Колин окончательно потерялся в ощущениях.

Только когда Джеймс остановился, выпустив член изо рта, Морган догадался – тот еле сдерживается.

\- Тебе нравится сосать мой член, - ошалело выдохнул Морган, и Брэдли даже выругался, подняв на него темные от желания глаза.

\- А казался таким приличным.

\- Я-то? О, Брэдли, это не я только что с удовольствием отсасывал тебе, и чуть не кончил при этом, - хмыкнул он. Брэдли посмотрел на Колина очень-очень недобро, и заставил его метаться по кровати, вскрикивать и стонать во весь голос, почти умолять взять его наконец.

У Моргана от воспоминаний о том, как губы Брэдли обхватывали его член, как втягивались при этом щеки – какой красивый был Джеймс в этот момент, поджимались пальцы на ногах, и сладко тянуло в животе. А когда он вспоминал, как Брэдли его вылизывал: яички, ствол, впадинку на головке – так сразу хотелось уединиться. А еще лучше – вместе с Брэдли.

Неприятности все же возникли, когда Джеймс, раскатав по члену презерватив, и основательно смазав из обоих, вошел. Колин думал, он его порвет на части, и Морган умрет в восхитительных судорогах, потому что обжигающая боль сменилась острым наслаждением. И все это время Колин стонал, совершенно не стесняясь.

\- Я и не думал, что ты такой… шумный, - сказал ему Брэдли перед сном, подгребая к себе теплое и сонное тело. Колин ничего не ответил.

 

Поэтому вовсе не было ничего удивительного в том, что сегодня Колин передвигался не очень быстро, разговаривал немного хрипло, и благодарил всех богов за то, что нет необходимости снимать что-нибудь, сидя верхом.

Но Брэдли за его подколки Морган собирался еще отомстить. Ночью.

А неподозревающий о коварных планах Колина Брэдли решал, как бы выкупить у библиотеки ту чудо-книгу, которая была во всем виновата.

 

Конец


End file.
